The Backup Plan
by aeileen
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Piper and Leo travel to Hogwarts and meet Harry, Ron and Hermione. Dumbledore requested their assistance in helping Harry prepare for the inevitable war. Will they manage not to blow their covers? Will Harry and friends even talk to them? Will their presence even help Harry fight Voldemort? Expect a lot of Percabeth. Maybe some Hinny too. [On Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer***

**I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson**

**AN/ This story takes place during Half Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows, After the giant war, where Percy and the Seven defeated Gaea in Greece (Since we all know they will). I am aware that Harry Potter defeated Voldemort in the ninety's, but for the sake of the story, it's happening in modern day.**

**Please review, fav and follow. I accept criticism for the sake of growth in the story, but please don't make it meaner than necessary. Thank you- aeileen**

Percy

Chiron called Annabeth, Piper, Nico, Leo and I to his office. We were all worried about what was going on. Frankly, I really was hoping there wouldn't be any more problems. All I wanted to do was relax and spend time with Annabeth. They couldn't seriously expect us to go and fight another battle meant for people a lot older and a lot more experience, like I don't know; maybe the gods? There was always a problem that could mean the end of the world, and I was so jealous of the mortals who almost never knew about it.

We made our way into the big house and found Chiron and Thalia Grace sitting in his office. Annabeth ran to Thalia and hugged her. I hadn't seen her since before the Second Giant War, before I was kidnapped and thrown into the Roman world. She had been so busy with the Hunter's, cleaning up after the war, that she hadn't had time to visit us at camp.

"Thals!" Annabeth exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you," She explained, "Chiron called me here and hasn't told me why yet." We all looked at him expectantly.

"Yes, I suppose I owe you an answer." Chiron started, "Sit and we'll get into more detail." I noticed the normal two chairs that sat in his office were replaced by a couch that looked like it could fit us if we squeezed. In the end, Nico and I ended up sitting on the arm rests.

"Now, children, as you know there is more to the world than just the Greek gods. You've recently found out about the Romans, and Percy-," Chiron trailed off, probably addressing my run in with that one kid Carter, I shared a glance with Annabeth who was the only person I told besides Chiron. "Anyways," Chiron continued, "The world is full of many more magical races. For example; wizards."

"Wizards?" Annabeth asked, "You mean like children of Hecate?"

"Similar," Chiron explained, "But much more powerful. Their magic does not affiliate it's self with Greek or Roman deities though. They often come across creatures of Greek origin, but they sometimes differ slightly, and are not as drawn to wizards as they are demigods." Chiron looked at us and seeing none of us had spoken up, he continued,

"Now, there is a wizard who is very evil and very hard to kill. His name is Lord Voldemort, he is one of the most powerful wizards to ever live and he is wreaking havoc on the wizarding world in Europe."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, Europe?" I said, in panic. I had just gotten home three weeks ago, I wasn't ready to go to Europe. "Please tell me we aren't going to Europe." Chiron looked at me with a sad smile and said,

"To be more specific, Scotland. Making a pit stop in London, of course."

"Oh, but of course. Can't have us not going to London." I countered, my voice coated in sarcasm, "How about we go to our cabins instead and in the morning I go visit my mom and Paul. I like that plan a lot more that your London one."

"Percy," Chiron looked at me, "I know this is asking a lot from you, but it is necessary. It's the price you have to pay, being so powerful. My dear friend has asked for your help and it could result in grave danger for the entire world if we refuse it.

"Why not send Jason and kids from Camp Jupiter?" I asked

"We cannot send Jason because Camp Jupiter does not get along with Wizards well."

"Gods, can't those people get along with anyone?" I mumbled.

"So will you agree to help?" Chiron asked us,

"Do we have a choice?" I asked, letting my temper get the best of me.

"You always have a choice," Chiron told me, "I just hope you choose the right one."

"Fine, we'll go." I said, turning to my friends, "If it's okay with you guys?" They all nodded in agreement, "So what are we doing?" I asked Chiron,

"Well," Chiron started, "You will be traveling to a school of witchcraft and wizardry. There, you will be placed into the Gryffindor house, where you will be expected to become friends with three very powerful wizards that are the key in defeating Voldemort. Most importantly Harry Potter, who will be the one who is destined to kill Voldemort. Harry's two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley are the ones who motivate Harry and keep him fighting, without them, Harry will be killed by Voldemort." Chiron went into detail about Harry Potter's life with Voldemort and how he was basically like the_ me_ of the wizarding world. He talked about how Harry was the only known person to survive the killing curse, and how Voldemort has survived thanks to Horcruxes, pieces of his soul attached to objects. It was crazy and quite hard for a group of ADHD demigods to focus on the story, but I think we got the gist of it.

"My friend, Albus Dumbledore, has requested help from you six. He wants some people with more battle experience helping Harry and the other wizards. He knows that you are the best of the best around here. Albus is the head master at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Wait," Nico said, "We're going to a school called _Hogwarts?_ What kind of name is that?"

"Though the name may sound foolish, Hogwarts is one of the most prestigious wizarding schools is Europe." Chiron explained. "Hogwarts is divided into four houses, much like you are cabins, only it depends on your personality and traits, rather your lineage. The four houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Gryffindor is where you'll be staying. It is for the brave and loyal, it is also the house Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger are in.

You will be posing as exchange students from America. Young witches and wizards from the Salem Witches and Wizards institutes, two connecting schools for boys and girls. I have spoken with the gods and Hecate has agreed that she would bless you all with the gift of magic while you attend school there. You must attempt to blend in; only a select few will know your true nature."

"Blend in?" I asked, "Do we have to speak in British accents?"

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth chided, "He already said that we're going to be exchange students."

"Oh right," I remembered, "Good, my accents suck."

"I have your wands and uniforms here. You will be leaving for London tonight. I have arranged for Mrs. O'Leary to help Nico in shadow traveling you there. You will be staying in a hotel for a night and leaving in the morning by train. You will make your way to King's Cross station and find platform nine and three quarters. From there, the train will take you to Hogwarts. You must find Professor McGonagall and she will take you to Professor Dumbledore who will explain more." Chiron passed us each a wand and some bathrobes. I held it up to me,

"We actually have to wear these?" I asked, "And use these?" I took my wand and waved it around. A burst of yellow light shot out of the end of it and singed a hole in one of Chiron's Party Ponies' t-shirts. "Whoa! What just happened?"

"Percy," Chiron said, assessing the damage to his shirt, "I told you, Hecate blessed you all with magic. You, being a powerful Half-Blood, are also a powerful wizard. At Hogwarts, you will learn to use the magic better. I also have some books for you to learn the basics, so you aren't so far behind the other sixth years."

"What are sixth years? Are they like sixth graders?" Annabeth asked,

"No, more like juniors." Chiron explained, "Students at Hogwarts start when they're elven, first years. When they're twelve, they become second years, so on and so forth, until they become seventh years. That's when their education ends and they get a job in the wizarding community. You will be sixth years, seeing that is where Harry will be. I know Percy, you're eighteen, Annabeth, you're almost eighteen and Nico, you're only fifteen, but you'll all have to act the part." We all nodded. I felt Annabeth grab my hand. I could tell she wasn't too happy about leaving either, but if we we're together… All I cared about was that Annabeth and I are going with each other. After losing her once, I don't think I could take it again.

"Dumbledore asks that you only get involved if necessary. He called you, his 'backup plan.' Dumbledore has faith in Harry's abilities, but if Harry we're to fail and needed help, you are the only ones who can help. You are the only ones who have faced far worse than an evil old wizard."

"So what if we blow our cover?" Piper asked,

"Well, Dumbledore said that it was ideal that you did not, but if suspicion arises and you need to tell Harry and his friends then you must." Chiron answered,

"How will we know what these kids look like?" Leo asked Chiron,

"Look for a boy who has a lightning scar." Chiron explained, "It is Harry's mark from being touched by such a powerful curse."

"The curse gave him a lightning scar?" Thalia asked, "I feel somewhat offended." The daughter of Zeus had an expression on her face that was hard to read.

"Yes, well you best be getting ready. It's customary to bring a trunk rather suitcases. Yours will be awaiting you in your cabins. Do not discuss this quest with your cabin mates. Seeing it is not official, there will be no prophecy."

"Chiron," Annabeth started, "You said platform nine and three quarters earlier. As far as I'm aware, there is no such thing."

"Ah, but Annabeth, you're entering the world of magic now. I'm sure you of all people will be able to find it. If not, simply ask."

"Okay?" Annabeth replied, utterly confused.

"Come one Wise Girl," I said pulling her out of Chiron's office, "Let's go pack."

"Wear your robes to the station!" Chiron called to us, "And don't lose your wands. It won't return to your pocket if you lose it Percy."

"Crazy old centaur." I muttered to Annabeth, quiet enough so no one else could hear. She giggled into my shoulder. We made our way through camp looking around, this was the last time we'd see it for a long while. We weren't just going on a quest; we were going to school on another continent. I dropped Annabeth off at the Athena cabin and we parted with a quick kiss. I made my way to cabin three and opened the door to find a large trunk sitting in the middle of the room.

Engraved on it was '_Perseus Jackson'._ I glared at the trunk, it had my full name on it, _like that wouldn't spark some questions_. I looked to the sky and muttered to my father, hoping he was listening, "Dad, please change that. Please make it say Percy." I waited a moment and a green light glowed where my name was. It now read '_Percy Jackson_.' I looked to the sky again "Thank you." I said to my father and I opened the trunk.

The lid had a trident carved into it, painted green. I smiled at the symbol of Poseidon; it was like I was bringing a piece of home to this new place. Inside the trunk was another set of robes like the ones I was holding with a lion embroidered into them, I placed the ones in my hand on top of the others and dug around the trunk. There were multiple books, it took me a while to read the titles because of my dyslexia but I found;

_Standard Book of Spells – Grade One_

_Standard Book of Spells – Grade Six_

_Confronting the Faceless_

_Advanced Potion Making_

There were a few more books, but I couldn't decipher the titles. I figured each one of us would have a different year of Standard Book of Spells, so we could catch up and learn some things once we go to the hotel. There was also a few feathers a jar of black liquid with a few rolls of old looking paper, (Annabeth would later tell me that they were quills, ink and parchment.) Hadn't these people heard of pens and notebooks?

I picked up a piece of regular paper that was sticking out of one of the books. It had Chiron's handwriting on it, big, thick, clear letters. I guess after working with dyslexic Half-Bloods for a few thousand years you learn that you need to write like this is we're going to understand it. The first part was in ancient Greek, I easily translated it,

"_This is a list of people who know your true identity. They will help you fit in and teach you the basics;" _The rest of the letter was in English. I studied it for a moment and managed to make out the names;

"_Albus Dumbledore_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Severus Snape_

_Rubeus Hagrid_

_Filius Flitwick_

_Pomona Sprout"_

I looked at the list again, were these seriously their real names? They made _Perseus_ look like a normal name. Maybe it was a British thing, or maybe it was a Wizard thing. _Probably both,_ I thought to myself. I continued to examine the contents of the trunk. There were a multiple pairs of black dress pants and a thick woolen, gray woolen sweater with red stripes around the waist and arms. There were also several white button down shirts and two red and gold striped ties. A hat and scarf were also thrown in with the same red and gold pattern. They also had the lion emblem on them like the robes. A pair of black loafers were sitting in the trunk as well. I laughed; did they really wear this stuff? It was terrible; I could just feel Piper cringing right now.

I went over to my dresser and packed three orange camp shirts, two white V-necks that Annabeth liked, a gray V-neck that Annabeth liked even more, some other random t-shirts, a few long sleeved shirts. I looked at the contents of my dresser, I didn't have any of my winter clothes here, this was a _summer_ camp. I looked to the sky,

"Dad," I said nicely, "Want to help me out again please? I have no warm clothes." In a few seconds, there was another flash of green light and a pile of my winter clothes were sitting on the floor near the trunk. "Thanks dad." I said with appreciation in my voice.

I looked at the pile, there were several pairs of jeans that I threw in, a few sweatshirts and, _thank the gods;_ a pair of black converse. Normal shoes meant I wouldn't have to wear those horrible clunky things that looked like something Zeus would wear. I packed them into the trunk and moved on to some other things. After about fifteen minutes, I was set. If I forget anything, I was sure it wouldn't trouble my father too much to send them over, hopefully.

I closed the trunk and made my way to the corner of the cabin. The salt water spring that my father gave to me a few years back was now repaired and ready for use. I took out a golden drachma and threw it into a rainbow that suddenly glowed in the spring.

"Oh Isis, goddess of the rainbow, show me Sally Jackson in New York." The rainbow shimmered and my mother appeared, watching TV in our living room with Paul.

"Mom," I said, trying to get her attention,

"Percy!" She shouted "Oh it's so good to see you! When are you coming home?

"It's good to see you too mom, and you Paul" I said, acknowledging my stepfather who was sitting on the couch still. He nodded to me, a little amazed by the fact that my face was in the living room, while my body was at camp. "And, the thing is mom… I'm not coming home." I managed to say.

"What?" She said with a look of dread coating her face, "Percy, what's wrong?"

"Well, it's a long story." I went into detail telling my mom exactly what Chiron told us. I probably shouldn't have told her about Wizards and everything, but hey, she knows about the gods, I'm sure wizards are the least of her worries. When I was done telling my story, she looked at me with a sad expression,

"Percy, I know you can take care of yourself, but be careful okay? This is new territory for you and I don't need you getting hurt." She said,

"Mom," I said with a sad smile, "You know it's impossible for me to go anywhere and not get hurt." She sighed and looked at me with a small smile.

"I love you Percy."

"I love you too mom. I'll write you from the school." I said as I wave a hand through my mom's image, making it disappear. I got up and lugged the huge trunk out of my cabin, sticking the wand in my pocket. Annabeth, Piper and Leo were waiting with Chiron and Mrs. O'Leary on the top oh Half Blood Hill, next to Thalia's pine tree. I made my way up as Nico and Thalia joined us. We all had our huge trunks which made it a little difficult to walk up the hill.

"Okay, Nico you take Thalia and Leo." Chiron said to Nico, then turning to the rest of us, "Mrs. O'Leary will take Annabeth, Percy and Piper. Mrs. O'Leary will take your bags too." Mrs. O'Leary barked in agreement. "You will travel to King's Cross station and across the street, you will see a hotel, I have already made reservations for you under your name Percy, seeing you are the only one who is eighteen." Chiron looked at us with a sad smile which was a little unnerving. "Good luck and off you go. Oh, here," He handed Annabeth a velvet bag, "In case you need to get in touch quickly." The bag was full of golden drachmas for Iris messaging.

"Thank you Chiron" Annabeth said as she gave the centaur a bear hug, or actually a _horse_ hug. Mrs. O'Leary lied down as we strapped our trunks to her back like a pack mule and I helped Annabeth and Piper onto the hell hound and made my way up as well. Nico held out his hands which Leo and Thalia were reluctant to take. When they finally did, they disappeared in a blur, Mrs. O'Leary followed after them. I won't go into detail about shadow traveling, all I will say is that it is very unpleasant and makes you want to vomit. We arrived across the street from King's Cross and checked into the hotel.

Chiron booked us three rooms, either the centaur didn't do his math correctly or he was condoning a boy and a girl sharing a room. I figured it was the math one. Piper and Thalia shared a room and Nico and Leo shared a room. I looked to Annabeth who had a bit of a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"I guess we're together Wise Girl," I said carefully, not knowing how she would react.

"You say that like it's a bad thing Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said sarcastically. I put my hands up in protest.

"In no way shape or form is that a bad thing." I said and Annabeth smiled as she took the room key from me. She opened the door to a quaint little room. It had a kitchen, a bathroom, two full sized beds and a sofa with a TV. Annabeth let go of her trunk and shut the door. She smiled at me and took my hands. I knew that look she had on her face; she closed the gap between us and kissed me. It was moments like that that made all the hardships of being a demigod worth it. After a while and a little more kissing, we took turns showering and put on pajamas.

I plopped into one of the beds and Annabeth curled up into my arms. We just sat there, enjoying each other's presence in silence for a while when Annabeth finally broke the silence.

"As much as I hate to do this to you," She started, "We need to practice some magic." I groaned as she left my embrace and grabbed our wands. She opened the trunks and took out the book of spells, grades one and two. She brought them back over to me and set them onto the bed. Annabeth handed me my wand and opened the book.

"_Oh thank the gods!" She exclaimed, "They're in Greek!"_

"Seriously?" I grabbed one of the books and sure enough it was printed in ancient Greek. "There's a note," Annabeth took the piece of paper from my hands and read it.

"_Dear Perseus,"_ Annabeth laughed at my real name, I scowled at her. She kept reading, _"I enchanted your books and your friend's books to be in Greek. If a normal wizard is to read it, it will be in plain English. I hope you find comfort in knowing you'll be able to follow along easier during your lessons. I look forward to finally meeting you all. Best of wishes, Professor Dumbledore."_

"Well that was nice." Annabeth said. We got into the books. Annabeth successfully managed to make her wand glow like a flashlight and I managed to disarm her of her wand. We practiced until about midnight, and decided to go to sleep. It was the best sleep I had gotten in a while, because Annabeth was in my arms the whole night. I fell asleep to the sound of her heart beat and the rise and fall of her chest.

After what seemed like minutes, Thalia came bursting in the room.

"Huh," She said, looking at the wand in her hand, "I like that unlock spell." She acknowledged us in each other's arms and gave us a look of disgust. "It's time to go"

**AN/ Okay. I have to just type this to relieve some of my frustration. Right now I'm writing this in like the middle of the story, but I'll put it on the end. Oh my gods. Okay, I just have to let you know that I am a little Percabeth like OBSESSED. Like literally obsessed. I have been staring at the Percabeth tumblr page for literally an hour. It was light outside when I pulled it up. Its dark out now. I can barely see my keyboard. I have like an actual obsession. When I see something cute that has to do with Percabeth I like scream and cry and jump up and down and just die. I mean, if Rick Riordian didn't bring me Percabeth to begin with, I would hate him with a burning passion for separating them then throwing them into Tartarus. I have to read Percabeth fan fictions to keep my head from exploding while I wait for House of Hades. Yeah, so is that just me? Probably… Yeah, it's just me and my insane fangirl mind. This is like the only story I have full out fangirled over… ASDFGHJKL; Okay byeeee**

**-aeileen**


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer***

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. Only the plot belongs to me.**

**AN/ I need a lot of feedback before I start posting regularly, so I know you actually enjoy my story. Oh, and someone pointed out in the last chapter that I made a mistake. When Chiron was pointing out their ages, I said Annabeth was almost eighteen and Percy already was, but it's the other way around. Annabeth is older than Percy, pretend I said that last chapter! Please review!**

**Thanks- aeileen**

Harry

It was 10:50 on September 1st, the Weasley family, Hermione and I had just made it to platform nine and three quarters. We we're about to cross the barrier when a group of six kids wearing Hogwarts robes approached us. They looked far too old to be first years, but I had never seen them before.

"Urm, excuse me?" A pretty blonde girl said, approaching us, "Can you tell us how to get to platform nine and three quarters?" I realized she had an American accent. It was quite strange, we stood there for a moment, sizing each other up when Hermione spoke,

"All you have to do is run straight at the barrier in-between platforms nine and ten."

"You want us to run at a wall?" A pale, black haired boy who looked about fifteen asked.

"It's only a wall to muggles. You're obviously Hogwarts students," Hermione stated, addressing their robes, "To wizards, it's just an illusion." Ginny took this as an opportunity to demonstrate. She ran at the barrier and passes clean through onto the platform.

"Whoa," A different black haired boy said, he was tanner and taller than the other one. A lot more muscular too, he looked about seventeen or eighteen. I figured they weren't Death Eaters or anything, seeing they were American and looked utterly confused. And I also doubted that Voldemort would recruit more than one teenager, Malfoy.

After some coaxing by Mrs. Weasley, the Americans passed through the border with us. They found a car on the train and seeing Ron and Hermione had prefect duty, I asked if I could sit with them. They welcomed me into the car and I stowed my trunk in the compartments above head. I sat in-between the wall and a Latino boy.

"I'm Harry Potter," I said the odd lot of kids. They looked at me with a slightly confused expression. I was used to it, most people recognized me before I told them my name though. The blonde girl finally broke the silence,

"I'm Annabeth Chase, and this is Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, Nico Di Angelo, Piper McLean and Leo Valdez." Annabeth said, gesturing to each person as she said their names. After shaking hands with all of them, I decided to ask the inevitable question,

"So, are you lot from America then?"

"Yeah," Percy said, "We're exchange students."

"Exchange students?" I asked them, "Isn't that only a muggle thing?"

"What's a muggle?" Piper asked,

"A muggle is a non-wizard." I explained, "I don't know what you call them across the pond, but they're muggles here."

"We call them mortals." Annabeth clarified, "And, professor Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea to send some American's here for the school year."

"You know Dumbledore?" I asked, getting intrigued.

"We've never spoke to him directly, but he is friends with our direc- I mean Head Master." Annabeth said, I think she was about to say director, I didn't know what that meant, but I brushed it off.

"So, do you know what houses you'll be in?" I asked,

"Dumbledore said that Gryffindor house would suit us." Piper said, my eyes brightened up at the mention of Gryffindor.

"That's the house I'm in." I explained, "Did Professor Dumbledore say you'd be in it for positive, or that he suspected you'd be placed in it?"

"He said we would be placed in Gryffindor house and to find professor McGonagall when we arrived. Do you know her?" Piper asked,

"Yeah, she's the Head of Gryffindor house." I explained. I was rather intrigued by the American's accents; I hadn't heard an American accent in person in quite a while. They sounded rather strange, but I suppose we sounded strange to them as well. We sat in a not-so-awkward silence for a few minutes when Ron and Hermione found our car and opened the door. We ran through introductions again and they squeezed in, next to Percy and Annabeth.

"Blimey Harry, the first years are mental this term." Ron said "Kept asking me if I saw _You-Know-Who _at the Ministry. I told 'em to 'shove off' and ignored the rest of the lot."

"Well at least people actually believe us this year." I said to Ron who nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry," Thalia chimed in, "But who is '_You- Know-Who'?"_

"Surely you've heard of Voldemort?" Hermione asked,

"Oh," Percy said, "Yeah, him. We just say Voldemort. Are you not supposed to?"

"Blimey," Ron said, eyes coated in fear, "The only people who say _the name_ here are Harry and Dumbledore. You American's are quite ballsy, or maybe you're all just really thick."

"What's wrong with saying 'Voldemort'?" Percy asked "Besides the fact that it's a stupid name," Ron cringed at hearing his name and the fact that Percy insulted him. I smiled a sad smile and looked at the Americans,

"People here are afraid of his name almost as much as they're afraid of him. Maybe it was because I was raised by muggles, or maybe it's because I see him once a year, but I don't fear saying his name." I explained to the Americans,

"What do you mean by you see him once a year?" Percy asked,

"Every year, Harry manages to escape death. He somehow manages to see the Dark Lord and fight him in person or come quite close to it. I have no idea how he does it, but he survives each time." Hermione explained to the Americans. So of them smiled and looked to Percy,

"Sound like you, Perc." Nico said to the raven haired boy.

"Harry might just be your British doppelgänger, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said to him,

"What is a 'doppelgänger'? Percy asked, Annabeth just laughed and was about to speak when Hermione went into her know it all mode,

"A doppelgänger is a living breathing double of one's self, often a doppelgänger wreaks havoc on its double's life, but that's not always the case."

"Hm," Percy said, looking between Annabeth and Hermione, "Wise Girl, you better watch out, Hermione over here might just be smarter than you." Hermione laughed awkwardly as Annabeth stuck her tongue out at Percy and nudged his side playfully. He kissed her on the cheek. It occurred to me that they were probably dating. I looked, and sure enough they were holding hands as well. Defiantly dating.

"What do you mean by me being Percy's Doppelgänger?" I asked,

"Well, it's just that he manages to get into a lot of life threatening situations too and manages to live." Annabeth explained. I figured she didn't know what facing Voldemort up close and personal was really like, or even had the faintest idea. Percy most likely hadn't been in any situations nearly as dangerous as I had.

We talked for a few more hours, Ron fell asleep leaning on Hermione's shoulder. She looked mildly annoyed, but it didn't seem to bother her that much. The American's had fell asleep too. Before I knew it, a castle loomed in the distance. My eyes lit up as I turned to Hermione. She looked at me and smiled,

"Welcome home Harry." She said to me. I smiled; Hogwarts was my home, not the Dursley's. It was the only home I'd ever had since I was a baby. I realized how close we were and I remembered the plan I had thought up before I got on the train. I reached up and retrieved my in visibility cloak from my trunk and put it on.

"Harry," Hermione inquired, "What on Earth are you doing?"

"I'm going to find out if Malfoy is a Death Eater." I replied simply.

I heard Hermione mutter something under her breath as I slipped out of the car and made my way to Malfoy's compartment. After waiting several minutes, one of his ugly friends stepped out of the car. I slipped in as he opened the door and stood still so no one would hear me.

The compartment contained Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. I listened as they spoke. Malfoy was talking about how he might not even be at Hogwarts next year. I concentrated on his words, he was talking about how '_he_' doesn't care if Malfoy has a proper education and that he doesn't need it for the job he's doing. I pondered at what this job was. While Malfoy and his goons put on their robes, I decided to hide myself in the overhead trunk rack so I could slip out without them noticing later.

I accidentally kicked Goyle's trunk as I hoisted myself up. I silently prayed that no one noticed. The train pulled into the Hogs Meade station and kid's made their way off the train. Everyone in the car got out except Malfoy.

"Draco," Pansy said in her annoying voice, "Aren't you coming?"

"Yeah," Malfoy responded, "I'll meet you out there, I just have to check something."

Once the train was basically empty, Malfoy pointed his wand at me and yelled, _"Petrificus Totalus."_ My body went numb. I couldn't move as I landed on the floor of the car with a _thump_. The cloak fell off as I descended from the luggage rack. "Nice try Potter," Malfoy sneered, "I saw you kick Goyle's trunk. Don't worry Potter, you didn't hear anything important enough for me to care, but while I got you here…" Malfoy trailed off as he lifted his foot and forcibly stomped on my nose. I could feel the blood pouring down my face. It was obvious he's broken it.

"That was from my father," Malfoy said as he lifted the cloak off the floor and covered my body with it. "I doubt they'll find you until you reach London." A grin spread across Malfoy's face as he left the car with his trunk. "See you around, Potter."

After about five minutes someone finally came into the car. My face was still bleeding and throbbing in pain. The person who entered was Nico, that American. I hoped he would trip over me or something so that he would know I was here. Instead he just reached out and lifted the cloak; I was clearly confused as to how he could see it.

"Holy Hades," He remarked, "What happened to you?" I just looked at him, seeing I couldn't do much else. "Aw man, you can't move can you?" I continued to look at him. I figured he wasn't familiar with the _full body bind_ curse Malfoy used, which meant he wouldn't be able to lift it. Instead he did something a little strange, he looked to the sky and said "Hecate, help me please." And he pointed his black wand at me. He said no incantations and made no movements with his wrists, but a red light shot out of the tip of the wand and I was able to move. As soon as I could, my hands shot up to my face and cupped my nose.

"Oi'! Ow, God, that hurts!" I shouted, Nico just looked at me and laughed,

"Well obviously. It's broken, they normally hurt." Nico said to me, I scowled as he helped me to my feet. I picked up my cloak and looked at him,

"How did you find me?" I asked,

"Well, Hermione and Ron left for their Prefect duties and we didn't know where you went." He explained, "Annabeth sent me to look for you and I saw something shimmering in this car so I lifted it up and there you were."

"You saw something shimmering?" I asked, wiping the blood from my face and glasses with my sleeve, "How? No one can see through my cloak."

"Well, I guess I'm no one, because I can. Don't know how, but I could sense it." Nico said. I was clearly confused, but I followed Nico and decided to drop it. We made our way to the carriages, right as the last one was leaving. It was full of the Americans, Ron and Hermione.

"Merlin's beard Harry!" Ron exclaimed, "What happened?"

"Why are you always covered in blood?" Hermione asked, the sighed, "I grabbed your things," She said as she pointed to my trunk sitting next to a pile of others.

"Malfoy jinxed me," I said, "Then broke my nose." Hermione looked at the damage and took out her wand. She pointed it at my face and spoke the incantation; _"Episkey,"_ With a crack, my noes snapped back into place. I cupped it again as it throbbed in even more pain,

"Ow," I said to her, "Maybe a little warning next time 'Mione."  
"Sorry," She said not-so-sympathetically, "Move your hands, let me see." I did as she said, "Well, it isn't broken anymore." I nodded and continued to wipe the now stopped blood from my face.

"Moving the attention away from Harry's face," Leo said, "What are those?" He pointed to the skeletal horses that were pulling the carriage towards the school.

"You can see them?" Hermione asked, "You've seen death?"

"What do you mean _'seen death'_?" Annabeth asked,

"They're Thestrals. They're invisible to anyone who hasn't witnessed death." I explained, "Have you all witnessed death?" I asked, curious about these American wizard's past, they all nodded yes.

"Was it all the same person?" Ron asked, unsympathetically.

"Trust me, there is to many for us all to have witness the same death." Percy said as he shook his head sympathetically and Annabeth buried her face into his shoulder. He rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. The rest of the Americans sat in a grim silence. After a few minutes we arrived at the castle. Annabeth finally looked up from Percy's shoulder,

"Oh my gods, Percy," She said to her boyfriend, "Look at this place!" She looked at every tower, the bride, the stone walls, everything, just taking in the enormity of my home.

"It's her dream to be an architect." Percy stated, explaining her amazement.

We made our way into the castle, dropped off our bags and made our way to the great hall. We heard professor McGonagall rounding up the first years a little further down the hall.

"That's professor McGonagall there," I said to the American's, pointing to the head of Gryffindor house.

"Thanks Harry," Annabeth said as they made their way over to the old woman. Ron, Hermione and I made our way into the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. We looked around and saw all the familiar faces of the people we hadn't seen since before summer holiday. It was good to be back.

**ϟΩ ϟΩ ϟΩ ϟΩ ϟΩ ϟΩ ϟΩ ϟΩ ϟΩ ϟΩ ϟΩ ϟΩ ϟΩ ϟΩ ϟΩ ϟΩ ϟΩ ϟΩ ϟΩ ϟΩ ϟΩ ϟΩ ϟΩ ϟΩ ϟΩ ϟΩ ϟΩ ϟΩ ϟΩ ϟΩ ϟΩ**

Annabeth

We made our way over to an old woman with long brown hair that was tied up in a knot on her head. She wore old fashioned robes and was holding a light colored wand in her hands. She was instructing the first years to gather round. I cleared my throat,

"Um, excuse me? Professor McGonagall?" I asked, the woman turned around, probably surprised by my accent.

"Yes?"

"Um, hi, I'm Annabeth Chase. Chiron sent us?" I said, although it was more in the form of a question.

"Ah!" The professor exclaimed, "Yes, yes, go to the Great Hall. You will be in my house this year, Gryffindor. Find their table, after the feast, Professor Dumbledore and I shall find you." She looked at as for a moment when she spoke again, "Go now, it was nice to meet you all. We will talk later."

"Thank you Professor," I said to the woman as we made our way through the brilliant, old fashioned castle. I figured the Great Hall was the place all of the students were herding into. We made our way into the room, it was amazing. Its roof was enchanted to look like the night sky, golden braziers surrounded the room, used as lanterns. There were four long tables that filled the room and at the far end was another table, going the opposite direction as the rest. You had you go up a few stairs to reach it. It was full of older people, all dressed in robes similar to Professor McGonagall's.

It the middle of the table was a very old man with a very long, very white beard. His chair was larger than the rest. I assumed he was the head master, which meant that he was Albus Dumbledore. He had crescent moon shaped glasses, perched on top of a crooked nose. He had kind eyes, but he radiated an aura of power, much like a god would, except his was diluted. Percy put his hand on my shoulder and pointed to the table with the red lion banners hanging over it. We assumed this as the Gryffindor table and took a seat next to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Wotcher," Ron said, "Did you find Professor McGonagall?"

"Hey, and yes we did. She told us to come to the Gryffindor table and that she and Professor Dumbledore would talk to us after the feast." I said to the ginger boy. "Care to introduce us to some people?" I asked them kindly,

"Oh, of course, where are our manners?" Hermione said, clearly frustrated with herself for not doing it sooner. "This is, Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister," A pretty girl who had the same red hair as Ron waved, "Over here is Neville Longbottom," A slightly awkward boy with brown hair nodded in our direction, "Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Parvati Patil, Katie Bell," Hermione kept going on and on with all the names. Some of the kids had normal names, and others were a little strange. I figured it was a wizard thing. After Hermione stopped we introduced ourselves;

"Annabeth Chase,"

"Percy Jackson,"

"Leo Valdez at your service. Please note that I _am_ single."

"Nico Di Angelo,"

"Thalia Grace,"

"Piper McLean,"

One girl, Parvati, looked at Piper with wide eyes, "McLean?" she asked, "Are you related to that handsome American Muggle actor, Tristan McLean?" Piper's cheeks blushed furiously. She hated being the center of attention, which was very strange for an Aphrodite girl.

"Um," Piper started, "Yeah. Yeah, he's my dad."

"Oh, you're so lucky! Wait, so does that mean you're a Half-Blood? Or is he actually a wizard?" At the word "Half-Blood" all of our head shot up, we realized they meant half wizard after a minute. My friends were still a little bit in shock, so I spoke up.

"Oh, yeah. We're all Half-Blood." I said, the wizards looked at us a little strangely but soon they moved on to the fact that we were exchange students. We told them that we we're here to gain a cultural experience and build bridges between the two different wizarding communities. They thought it was a little weird, seeing the timing, but soon enough they all believed it.

After about ten minutes, Professor McGonagall stepped onto the stairs holding an old pointy hat. She called up the first years, last name first and sorted them into the houses by putting the hat on their heads. Whenever a child was sorted, the house that they were sorted into cheered immensely. I felt nostalgia for when kids got claimed at camp. We all bowed to them and their cabin usually welcomed them in with open arms. I could tell Percy was thinking the same thing because when I looked at him he mouthed the word _'camp,'_ I smiled in response and nodded.

After all the first years were sorted Professor Dumbledore rose from the table and stood at the podium. He welcomed all the new students and introduced the new potions professor, Horace Slughorn. He also said that Professor Snape would be taking over Defense Against the Dark Arts. All the Gryffindor kids looked mad and confused to this announcement. Dumbledore went on,

"This year, we welcome a select group of students from America. They will be staying in Gryffindor house. They are sixth years, please treat them with the utmost respect. Would you all please stand?" Dumbledore said, addressing us. Of course, we rose from our sets and looked around at the other students. They had mixed looks of excitement, confusion and loathing on their faces. "Students, please welcome Perseus Jackson," We all laughed at Percy's real name, his face was as red as Ron hair with embarrassment. "Annabeth Chase, Nico Di Angelo, Thalia Grace, Piper McLean and Leo Valdez." When Dumbledore said our name we raised our hand and waved to the crowd. After he finished listing our names we sat again.

Dumbledore said a few more words and told us to dig in. At that, mountains of food appeared on the table. Everyone reached in and grabbed food for their plates that magically appeared. Percy already had a full plate as was enjoying the food. Piper had settled for some grapes, mashed potatoes, a roll and some steamed veggies. She avoided the heaping carcasses of meat that were being devoured; I remembered that she was a vegetarian. I decided on settling for a chicken leg, mashed potatoes and veggies. I picked up a pitcher of an orange substance that I assumed to be orange juice and poured it into my glass. I brought it to my lips and took a sip. It was _not_ orange juice! I spit it back into the cup, it wasn't that it tasted bad, it just wasn't what I was expecting.

"Gah!" I said rather loudly, "What is that?" All of the wizards who hear me looked at me rather confused.

"It's pumpkin juice," Hermione said matter-of-factly, "Haven't you ever had it before?"

"Gah, who juices _pumpkins_?" I asked, still making a sour face.

"It's a very popular wizard world drink." Harry said, "It's less known in the muggle world, and I guess not at all in America."

"I thought it was orange juice," I said, "Don't you drink orange juice?" Hermione made a thinking face,

"Only muggles drink that," She said,

"Well, everyone drinks it in America. It's a drink from the gods." I said and cracked a small smile; I heard a few of my friends laugh at my comment as well. Percy just shook his head as he continued eating.

"Don't worry wise girl, when we write home, I'm sure they'll send you a bottle of orange juice." Percy said to me,

"Won't it go bad?" Hermione asked, "Traveling all the way from America to Europe?" Percy smiled,

"We can manage _express_ delivery," He said,

"But the owl?" Hermione insisted, "Won't it be tired?"

"Owl?" I asked,

"The mail owl," Hermione explained, "They carry our letters for us."

I took in the information, "Don't you use postal services?"

"No," Hermione said, "We use owls."

"Gah!" I said, "You people do stuff so differently!"

"Calm down Wise Girl," Percy said, "You like learning, remember?"

"Shut up Seaweed Brain," I punched Percy's arm a little harder than I should have. Normally you'd think a small girl like me couldn't hurt someone as strong as Percy, but after training with him for so long and fighting in two wars, I can leave a bruise without even trying. Percy retaliated by wrapping his arms around me and squeezing the air out of me. "Percy! I can't breathe." He loosened his grip and kissed my hair. I smiled, but when I noticed some of the wizards staring at us I shook him off of me. We had a tendency to express too much PDA in public. It was a bad habit that we weren't really trying to break.

"Can you two please get a room?" Thalia asked us,

"You're just jealous that you can't be in a relationship Thalia." Percy said. I slapped his arm, he was revealing too much.

"Why can't she be in a relationship?" Ginny asked,

"She made a deal with her- Urm," Percy thought for a minute, "Half-sister who's basically like her mom that she wouldn't date, um until she was eighteen?"

"Why not?" Ginny asked again,

"Because she thinks that boys are bad. I'm guessing she got dumped when she was younger." Percy said matter-of-factly. I nudged his arm again,

"Percy, don't be rude," Thalia said, "That's probably why she doesn't like you either."

"She _has_ to like me," Percy said, "We're family."

"Percy, almost no one in our family likes you."

"Shut up Pinecone Face!" Percy said to her, Thalia's eyes got stormy at the nickname. I figured that if they didn't calm down soon, our cover would be blown before the feast was over.

"Thalia calm down," I said sternly, she obeyed but shot Percy one last death glance before she did.

"Family?" Harry asked, "Are you related?"

"Thalia and Nico are my cousins," Percy explained,

"Are you two siblings?" Harry asked Thalia and Nico,

"No, are dads are all brothers." Nico explained

"Your dads? Why do you all have different last names then?" Hermione asked, I cursed in Greek under my breath; we were defiantly going to blow this.

"Actually," Percy spoke up, "Our fathers greatly dislike their father. They wanted to sever all ties with him, so they decided to drop their last name. So they took our mom's last names and so did we." The wizards nodded in understanding, I was astounded. How _Kelp Head_ had come up with that cover story so quickly was beyond me, but I was clearly impressed. As were my fellow demigods, they all had looks of disbelief on their faces. Nico just shook his head in disbelief, smiling at his turkey.

Once everyone finished eating, Dumbledore rose again. He made his way to the podium as all the food on the tables disappeared. "As all of you now know, Lord Voldemort and his followers have returned." Dumbledore announced; there were murmurs going all around the hall and scared looks registered on everyone's faces, except for a group of those at the Slytherin table, especially one blond haired boy, his hair was slicked back and I felt like he was trouble. Dumbledore continued; "I would like to inform you all how dangerous this situation is. We have greatly increased the security around the castle over the summer, but the new enforcements will not protect you from your own carelessness. I implore you all to follow our rules to ensure your safety. Especially being out of bed after hours, if you happen to notice anything strange, inside or outside the castle, _please_ report it to a teacher or a staff member. I trust you all to conduct yourselves in with the utmost regard for your own safety, and others." Dumbledore looked around at all the students and finished off his speech, "On a more positive note, your warm beds are all awaiting you, so off to bed. Get some rest before your lessons in the morning. Cheerio."

In a flurry, all of the students rose from the tables and made their way out of the Great Hall, Prefects shouting for kids of their house to follow them. Percy, Nico, Thalia, Piper, Leo and I lingered in the Great Hall until it was empty except for a handful of teachers. They approached us, Dumbledore in the lead. He came and shook all of our hands, as did the other teachers. All six of us introduced ourselves for the thousandth time today.

Dumbledore introduced us to the other teachers, among them was Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, a tall, greasy man with long dark hair and a large nose, Professor Hagrid (who told us just to call him Hagrid), who was abnormally large and hairy, A very small man with a white beard who was called Professor Flitwick, and finally, Professor Sprout, who was a plump, short woman with kind eyes. After we all greeted each other, Dumbledore called the meeting to order.

"Now, all these are our most trust worthy teachers here, the heads of houses, and Hagrid. I have entrusted this information with Hagrid because he is the closest teacher to the three you are meant to help. If you have any questions regarding them, he may be able to help." Hagrid nodded in agreement to what Dumbledore was saying, "Now, they are all aware of the fact that you are demigods, but none of us know your abilities and what exactly you've been through. If you would be kind enough to share some of your experiences and such, it would be most appreciated." They all looked at us expectantly; I decided to go first,

"Well, I am the daughter of Athena," I started, "Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. I don't have any physical powers, but I have mental ones. Besides being dyslexic, as are all demigods, I retain information very easily and I am quick in a fight. I can sense what move someone is about to make before they know it themselves. And I also am an excellent battle strategist." I felt a little awkward talking about myself to people I didn't know, but I just decided to go with it. Percy went next,

"I am the son of Poseidon, god of the sea and earthquakes. I can manipulate water to bend to my will, use it to heal me, make it explode; basically do anything I want with it. I'm rather strong, I don't know if it's because I'm a demigod or because I'm just strong, but I'm assuming it's a demigod thing. I have control over anything in my father's domain, I can communicate with horses and cause earthquakes. Although I've only tried that once, do any of you remember Mount Saint Helen's erupting a few years back?" Percy asked the wizards, they all got wide eyes understanding how much power this one boy had. Dumbledore just laughed and told Percy to continue.

"Well, I can breathe underwater, go swimming without getting wet, oh and one time I jumped off the top of the St. Louis Arc into the Mississippi and landed unharmed. I can sometimes summon a storm or hurricane although I've only done that a few times, I am quite good with a sword and hand to hand combat. And I am somewhat fire retardant, to a certain degree. I don't burn easily, but I'm not immune, unlike Leo over there." Leo took that as his turn to start,

"Son of Hephaestus, god of blacksmiths and fire. I can summon fire, which is a very rare gift, and I'm one hundred percent fire retardant, as Percy mentioned." Leo stuck out his hand and the professors watched as a flame danced across his palm. "I can detect errors in machinery, build practically anything out of practically anything, I can sense traps and disable them, yada yada yada. Nothing interesting compared to Ocean Boy or Thalia and Nico." Leo gestured for one of them to start. Thalia took the opportunity,

"Daughter of Zeus, King of the gods, god of the skies, lightning, honor ect;, I am also a hunter of Artemis. Thanks to that, I have exceptional abilities with a bow and arrow and I am immortal unless I am to die in battle or break my oath to Artemis. I have control over the skies, I can probably fly like my brother, but I've never tried it. I can summon lightning and shock the Hades out of someone with electricity." Percy nodded in agreement to that one. He's felt it firsthand. Thalia continued, "I am skilled in fighting and I have control over things in my father's domain." Thalia finished and Nico started,

"Son of Hades, god of the underworld, wealth and the dead. I can summon the dead, control the dead, do anything that involves the dead basically. I can also control the earth, darkness and shadows. I can shadow travel and go to the underworld and return as I please. I can go into a death trance if need be, which means I can sustain myself if I am in a place with limited resources like air, food or water. And I can sense death before and after it happens. So if you we're dying I would know and if you died, I would know." Nico finished and turned to Piper,

"On that happy note," She started, "I am the daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. I am blessed with the gift of Charmspeak, which is somewhat rare. Charmspeak is where I can influence someone's opinion just by talking to them. I have an influence over love, on a somewhat small scale. I have a limited ability to change my appearance and I have an influence over people when they try to attack me, apparently I 'radiate beauty' and it makes them want to spare me, which I suppose is helpful. I can also use a dagger quite well." Once Piper finished, Dumbledore clapped his hands together once and turned to the group,

"As you can see, this is an exceptionally powerful group of children."

"They could give _Potter_ a run for his money," Snape said in a low, slimy monotone voice.

"Yes, yes, now children would you care to tell us about your adventures?" Dumbledore asked us, for over two hours, we took turns telling our stories. Looks of shock and horror crossed the old wizard's faces numerous times. Professor sprout teared up at a few parts. Snape had the same dull expression on his face the whole time. Once we were done, Dumbledore spent a good hour telling us more about Harry and his endeavors, and all we needed to know about the wizarding world. Professor McGonagall said that on Monday and Wednesday nights she would tutor us in her room so we could better grasp the concept of magic and how to use it. After spending over four hours with the professors, we all bid farewell as Professor McGonagall led us to the Gryffindor common room.

We made our way through the amazing castle, through the room full of stair cases that moved, every wall had a painting that talked, walked and was just amazing. We made it to the seventh floor and stopped at a picture of a fat lady sleeping. Professor McGonagall woke her up and gave her the password _"Dilligrout,"_ the portrait swung open into a room.

It was a circular room full of plush chairs and couches. A massive fireplace took up on wall and there was a large window that overlooked the grounds. There were two stair cases that Professor McGonagall told us were the boy's and girl's dormitories. She told us that our things would be waiting for us upstairs and that we should get some sleep, seeing we'd have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. She handed us our schedules and went to her own chambers.

I kissed Percy goodnight before he, Leo and Nico made their way up to the boy's dormitories. Piper, Thalia and I grabbed a lantern that was actually just a candle sitting on a metal plate. Apparently technology didn't react well with magic. We made our way up the stairs and found ourselves in another room. This one held several beds, belonging to the sixth years. I noticed Hermione in one. Piper, Thalia and I found the beds with our trunks at the foot and we got out our pajamas. When I opened the trunk, I smiled at the owl engraved on the top, I noticed Thalia had an eagle and piper had a dove. The symbols of our parents. We changed and crawled into our beds. They were large four poster beds with curtains that you could draw for privacy. I noticed that they were very comfortable. I blew out the candle and whispered goodnight to my friends. I fell asleep thinking about what the next day would hold for us.

**AN/ Okay, so that wasn't a very good cliffhanger, but I'm sorry. And you do you like longer chapters like this, or do you prefer shorter ones like the first chapter? This chapter was a little over 6,000 words. It's the longest one I've written so far. Did you like it? Please review! Thanks! Oh, and I apologize for any typos or mistakes. I am horrid at editing. I need a beta. Ugh.**

**Xoxo, aeileen.**


	3. Chapter 3

***Disclaimer***

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter, only the story line.**

**AN/ okay, I would just like to thank you all for twenty nine followers in three days! My other story has been up for over two weeks and only has fifteen! You guys are great. And in the last chapter, the orange juice thing, I don't know if wizards actually drink orange juice or not, but the Harry Potter Wiki page said pumpkin juice takes the place of it. Please review, follow and fav! –aeileen**

**(Also, someone said Piper seemed to be ignored so, to fix that...)**

Piper

I awoke to several girls shuffling around. I thought I was back at camp and my sisters were putting on their daily dose of seven pounds of makeup. I decided to go back to sleep, Annabeth would notice I wasn't at the dining pavilion and would save me a bagel. Right as I was nodding back off into sleep, I realized the smell was much different from my cabin back at camp. It smelled mostly of vanilla candles and a warm fire. There were a few traces of perfume wafting through the air, but nothing like the Aphrodite cabin. This place had more of a homey feel to it.

I decided to open my eyes and take in my surroundings. I remembered where I was, Hogwarts. I was supposed to be a wizard, going to her morning classes. I sat up and looked around; there were three girls I recognized as Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. In the two beds sitting next to me was Annabeth and Thalia, looking just as confused as I probably did a minute ago,

"Sorry," Hermione said, acknowledging the waking girls, "We we're just about to wake you, class starts in an hour and a half. You'll probably want to make your way to the bath houses and freshen up. You can eat in the Great Hall when you're ready. What's your fist class?" I looked at the schedule on my bed side table. It looked something like this;

"_Trafignssturnio_,"

"_Avdnaced Poitnos,"_

"_Dfenese Aginast teh Drak Atrs," _

"_Dvniatoi,"_

And so on, I strained my eyes trying to make sense of the piece of paper but the letters kept floating around and moving. I sighed and handed it sheet to Hermione,

"I am terribly dyslexic, would you mind reading it to me?" She just gave me a smile,

"Sure," she said, taking the paper, "You have _Transfiguration, Advanced Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Divination, History of Magic,_" Hermione stopped and looked at the list again, "Actually, you have all the same classes as me. You can just follow me for the day, I'll show you around." She handed the paper back to me,

"Thanks," I said, I turned to my now fully awake friends, "What about you two?" They looked at their papers, after much frustration, they came to a conclusion,

"We have the same classes as you." Annabeth said, "I guess they wanted to keep us together." Annabeth looked at Hermione, "They probably put us in your classes on purpose, must've thought you'd be a good person to show us around." Hermione nodded and motioned for us to get moving.

After we we're showered and dressed I decided to strap my dagger, _Katoptris, _on my belt in such a manner that my robes hid it perfectly. I noticed Annabeth had followed my example with her own celestial bronze dagger. There was a little slot on the inside of the robes that held our wands. I put mine in there and grabbed my bag full of the books I would need, a quill, a bottle of ink and a few rolls of parchment. I understood that electricity and modern technology interfered with magic, but seriously, pens aren't that high tech.

I checked my reflection and fixed the feather I had braided into my choppy brown hair. I hoped no one would think it was a quill. I guess my inner Aphrodite girl kicked in for a minute because I was staring at my reflection trying to fix things in my appearance that weren't even wrong to begin with.

"Come on Beauty Queen," Annabeth said, latching her arm with mine, pulling me down the stairs towards the common room.

"Ugh," I retorted, "You sound like Leo."

"Who sounds like me?" A voice inquired as we stepped into the common room. I realized it was Leo, making his way down the stairs, being followed by Harry, Ron, Percy and Nico.

"I do," Annabeth explained, "I called her Beauty Queen." Leo smiled at the nickname he made up for me when we went on our first quest a little over a year ago. Annabeth greeted Percy with a kiss, seeing them together made my heart pang with jealously. I missed Jason so much. I hadn't seen him in several weeks, after the quest of the seven, we repaired this with the Romans and Jason went back to Camp Jupiter. We all took turns visiting, although the Greeks never actually went to Camp Jupiter, we mostly would meet at my dad's house in Los Angeles. Though we explained what happed to the Romans, they still held a grudge over us. I made a mental note to write Jason and shoved the thought aside.

As it turns out, all the boys had the same classes as us as well. I was starting to think that this wouldn't be so bad. We all made our way to the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table. It was far less packed than last night, so I assumed you could eat breakfast whenever you wanted. They didn't have a very wide range of vegetarian options, so I decided on an apple and some toast.

A few owls made their way into the Great Hall through the open window, all carrying packages of things I assumed kids forgot at home. A golden owl that was literally so bright it glowed, made its way over to us. It was holding a package the size of a small loaf of bread. The bird dropped the package right in front of us and flew away.

The package was wrapped in a sheet of gold paper that shined like Jason's imperial gold gladius. It was addressed to _Annabeth Chase_, and a caduceus, the symbol of Hermes was stamped on the corner of the box. We looked at it rather confused, but Annabeth opened the box. She pulled out a note that just read, _"Love, mom."_ Inside the box was a simple bottle of orange juice. The kind that you can buy at a gas station for two dollars. A wide grin spread across Annabeth's face as she opened the bottle and took a large sip.

"Bloody hell," Ron stated, "How did they get that here so fast?"

"I told you," Percy said, "_Express _delivery."

The wizards shook their heads in shock as Annabeth drank her orange juice, but I figured stranger things had happened, because they didn't seem too confused by it. We finished breakfast, after making small talk about the teachers and classes. All of us made our way to the transfiguration room, classroom 1B, it was on the ground floor by the middle courtyard. The room was rather large and had four rows of wooden desks with a larger desk at the focus of the room. Windows lines the upper half of the room, letting in natural light and a large chalk board was printed with strange characters that looked like the symbols you see on washing instructions on clothing tags.

We took out our copies of _Guide to Advanced Transfiguration. _We sat next to Harry, Hermione and Ron, so that we could copy their notes. It was rather difficult reading the cursive writing on the boards.

"Are you _all_ dyslexic?" Hermione asked,

"Well, at our old school a kid thought it'd be funny to curse us and no one could figure out how to fix it, so yeah we all are." Percy said. How he kept coming up with these cover stories was beyond me, but Annabeth smiled with pride at her boyfriend.

"That's rubbish," Ron said, "You should talk to Madame Pomfrey, see if she can fix it."

"Is she the healer?" I asked the wizards,

"Yeah," Harry replied, "You don't even want to know how many times I've been in the hospital wing."

Hermione and Ron shook their heads as a brown tabby walked through the room. It jumped on the desk as watched us all for a moment. It then leaped off the desk and in midair transformed into professor McGonagall. The wizards didn't seem fazed by this, but I stared at her with wide eyes.

"Good morning class," the professor said,

"Good morning Professor McGonagall," Everyone repeated in unison as they took out their quills and parchment. She went on about the dangers of Transfiguration and how it shall not be used foolishly in her class. After her lecture, she instructed us to open our books and find the spell for transfiguring a dinner plate into a mushroom. It apparently was a skill they learned last year, and Professor McGonagall wanted to freshen up their memories.

All of the kids in the class successfully morphed their plate into a mushroom. Percy, Thalia and Nico managed it easily after they deciphered the spell. I remembered that Chiron said the more powerful of demigods we were. The more powerful of a wizard we would be. After many tries, Annabeth and I managed the spell. Leo was getting frustrated and his wand started smoking. I kicked him under the table. He realized he was about to ignite; loosening his grip on his wand, he noticed three fingerprints scorched into the wood.

Professor McGonagall came over to our table and told Leo to relax and not think so hard. He un-tensed and tried the spell again. A blue vapor shot out of his wand and the plate morphed into a mushroom. Leo had a look of pride on his face as he picked up his mushroom. Professor McGonagall excused us all and we made our way to Potions class with the Slytherins.

Hermione said Harry and Ron weren't taking Potions this year, so we parted with them and made our way to the Potions room. It was in the dungeons, which was a rather odd place for a classroom. It was also rather odd for a school to have dungeons, but I didn't think too much about it.

The professor was a fat, bald, short man with green eyes. He had a very large mustache that made him look like a walrus. He wore a golden buttoned waistcoat with a lilac, velvet smoking jacket. He looked like the bad guy in an old movie. His eyes were kind, but hid a troubled past.

"Hello class, I am Professor Slughorn." The professor said, "Dumbledore asked me to teach at Hogwarts this year, I had previously taught here in my youth, but retired in the eighties." He scanned the room, looking over the students, when the door opened. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley stepped through the door. "Harry my boy!" Slughorn said cheerfully, as if they were old friends, "I was beginning to think you weren't taking my class this year."

"Well actually professor," Harry informed, "I wasn't aware that I could take N.E.W.T. Potions this year with only and Exceeds Expectations in my O.W.L.s, I only just found out, so I don't have a book, or supplies, nor does Ron."

"Ah," Professor Slughorn said, "Very well, get a book from the back. You can borrow supplies from my stock until you can get your own." Harry and Ron nodded and made their way to the supply cabinet. They opened it and started to struggle, once the finished, Ron had a smug look on his face; he was holding a fairly new looking book. Harry on the other hand had a tattered book that looked like it'd gone through Tartarus. They joined the group and Slughorn continued talking about certain potions and their uses.

"Can anyone tell me what this one is?" Slughorn asked, referring to a cauldron that looked like it was full of water. Hermione's hand shot into the air,

"Yes, Ms.,-?"

"Granger sir, and it's called Veritaserum," Hermione appliqued, "A colorless, odorless, potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth."

"Ah, yes. Very good, very good indeed." Slughorn said, making his way to another potion. It looked like oatmeal mixed with dirt, "Can anyone te-" He was interrupted by Hermione's hand shooting up again.

"It's Poly-Juice potion sir." Hermione answered. Slughorn smiled and nodded, he moved on to the next one.

"I assume you know this one too?" He said gesturing to the cauldron,

"It's Amortentia, sir. The most powerful love potion in the world. It's supposed to smell different to each person, according to what attracts them the most." Hermione said,

"Huh," Leo whispered to me, "Does your mom use that as perfume, Pipes?" Annabeth and I stifled a laugh,

"Probably," I whispered back, Slughorn beamed at Hermione,

"Well, Ms. Granger, I will be awarded twenty well deserved points to Gryffindor." Hermione smiled widely, very unlike how I would've reacted. I probably would've blushed and hid behind a desk. I hate attention. "Now, shall we start class?" Slughorn asked,

"But sir," a Slytherin girl interrupted, "You haven't told us what's in that one." She pointed to a small cauldron sitting on Slughorn's desk.

"Ah," Slughorn said, realizing it was there, "Well, this little potion here is called _Felix Felicis. _Another ten points to Gryffindor if Ms. Granger can tell us what it does," He looked at her expectantly,

"It's _liquid luck_, sir." Hermione answered, "It makes you lucky." The class stood up a little straighter at this, a foul looking blond boy in Slytherin had a gleam in his eye but mumbled under his breath,

"Kiss up, mudblood." Slughorn didn't hear the boy's comment, but Ron certainly did. He turned around and faced the boy,

"Shove off Malfoy! You just wish you we're as smart as 'Mione." Ron hissed at Malfoy. I recognized the name, I looked at Ron and tapped his shoulder. He was a little startled but raised his eyebrows, waiting for me to ask my question.

"_Is he the one who,"_ I mouthed as I tapped my nose, and then pointed to Harry, trying to signal Harry breaking his nose. Ron nodded glumly in response to my question. I tuned back into what Slughorn was saying.

"Now, whoever creates the best batch of _Draught of Living Death _first, will receive on vial of liquid luck. Although, I must warn you, taken in excessive amounts, Felix Felicis can be dangerous. It is also banned from organized competitions, sporting events and tests. Now, you will find the recipe for Draught of Living Death on page ten in your text. Off you go."

**ϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩ**

Harry

It was so unfair that I was stuck with a ratty old book when the stakes were so high. I made my way to the stations that we're set up and opened my book to page ten. The bloody book was written on. I tried to make out the recipe though the crowded text, there were words written in the margins, some things were crossed out. I went over to the supplies cabinet and found what I needed.

I attempted to cut one of the sopophorous beans that the recipe requested, it proved to be quite difficult. I looked at one of the scribbles that was in my text,

"_Crush bean with the flat of a silver dagger; releases juice better." _

I turned to Hermione and asked if I could borrow her dagger, she nodded and continued to work on her potion, which should've been a lilac color by now. I tried to crush the beans; it proved to work exceptionally better. I decided to follow the scribbles rather the printed text. My potion was coming along quite well when Professor Slughorn said time was up.

I looked around at the other students; Hermione's hair was a frizz-ball from the steam her potion was emitting. Seamus had managed to blow up his potion; his face was covered in ashes. Ron had to empty out his, Annabeth was fairly successful throughout the class, but by the end; her potion was sending out a strong odor. Percy had given up on his a while ago and Leo's seemed to have caught fire, it didn't seem to bother him though.

Professor Slughorn checked each potion, he sighed at some, shook his head at others. When he reached mine, he gasped.

"It's perfect!" He exclaimed "I think we have a clear winner," He handed me a vial of Felix Felicis, "M'boy, you've clearly inherited your mother's knack for potion making. Yes, Lily, she was a natural!" I felt a little awkward at him bringing up my mom, and at the fact that I clearly didn't inherit her potion making skills. I practically cheated, but I decided to contemplate my guilty conscious later.

Slughorn dismissed us and we made our way back to the common room for a half hour break before Defense Against the Dark Arts. We walked with the Americans, Hermione and Annabeth kept asking me how I made such a spectacular potion.

During the walk, I took out the book when no one was paying me any attention. I wanted to see if this thing had belonged to anyone. I opened it to the front cover and sure enough, in the same writing as the rest of the book said the six words that would haunt me for months to come;

"_Property of the Half-Blood Prince"_

Who was the half-blood prince? Was he a student here? Was this whole book full of useful information? So many questions ran through my mind but I decided to wait until I consulted with my friends before pondering them for too long. We made it back to the common room and we all sat down around the fire. The room was fairly empty, a few first years were talking in one corner and Ginny was studying at a table. When she noticed us she made her way over. As soon as she walked by, my nose was invaded by the smell of spring time flowers.

"Harry," Hermione inquired, "You must tell us how managed that potion. I know you aren't _rubbish_ at potions, but you've never been better than I." I sighed and took out my book and handed it to Hermione. I watched as she opened it and read the notes taken in the margins. "Harry, please tell me you weren't _actually_ following the notes written in here,"

"Hold on," Ginny said, "Someone wrote in that book and you _listened_ to it? You actually did what it said? Harry, are you mad?" I knew why Ginny was upset. In her first year, she listened to what someone had written in an old book and it had almost gotten her and I killed.

"Ginny," I protested, "It isn't like Riddle's diary. It's just tips someone wrote for themselves, probably not intended for anyone to read it."

"And if they weren't intended for someone to read it, then who knows what's in here?" Hermione asked, "Harry, honestly I didn't think you'd be so thick."

"It isn't magical, or anything. It's just a book."

"Well, let's find out for sure." Hermione said, taking out her wand and pointing it at my text book, "_Specialis Revelio,"_ Hermione said and nothing happened. I took my copy of _Advanced Potion Making_and looked to her,

"Are you done?"

"Well, I suppose it's fine. But Harry, I really don't think you should be using it in class."

"Well I need a book don't I?" I said as I got up from the couch and went to the dormitories for the last ten minutes before class. While there, I hid my vial of _Felix Felicis_ in a pair of socks and put my book at the bottom of my trunk.

**ϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟΩ**

Percy

"Why is it so bad that he followed orders from what someone wrote in a book?" I asked Hermione,

"Well, during Harry's second year," Hermione started with an exasperated tone, "He found a diary. The diary turned out to belong to _Tom Marvolo Riddle._" She said the name like it might bite her,

"And?" Leo asked,

"_And,_ Tom Riddle was Voldemort's _real _name. The one he used when he attended school here." Hermione clarified,

"Wait, Voldemort when to school _here?" _I asked,

"Yes, and it was like part of his soul was trapped in the diary. It could communicate by writing things. Ginny and Harry almost died from listening to it, Harry had to slay a _basilisk_ in order to defeat it."

"A basilisk? No offense, but those aren't exactly hard prey. I mean when you face three, they're a little tricky, but only one?" I said, recalling my memory from my time at Camp Jupiter, when Frank killed three basilisks outside of Iris's shop in California. He used Gray, a skeleton warrior from his father to slaughter them. Hermione and Ron looked at me with shocked expressions,

"Percy, you do know that basilisks are _giant_ snakes that can kill you with one glance, right?" Hermione said, "I almost died from looking at it, but thankfully I saw it through a mirror, so I was only petrified for a few days." I remembered what Chiron said earlier, _'They often come across creatures of Greek origin, but they sometimes differ slightly.'_

"Well, in America," I started, trying to cover my tracks for the third time, "Basilisks are only about the size of your arm. Their touch can disintegrate you and the breath fire, but if you can get close enough, you can kill them." My friends looked at me strangely,

"When did _you _fight a basilisk, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked me,

"_Actually_ Wise Girl, I didn't. Frank did, while Hazel and I we're drinking bad tea in a hippie drugstore." I recalled the memory and smiled. I wasn't sure if the goddess would appreciate being called a hippie or not. Annabeth just nodded and sighed, she didn't like talking about the time that I was missing very much. Before anyone could say anything else, Harry came back down stairs.

"It's time for class," He said in monotone,

We followed the three wizards out the door after saying goodbye to Ginny. The Defense Against the Dark Arts room was four floors below us. We walked inside the room, it was extremely gloomy. Professor Snape stood in the front of the room, watching the students enter. We had his class with Slytherin again. That Malfoy kid came in, looking as obnoxious as always. He reminded me of Clarisse in a way, but worse, if that was possible. We took our seats as Snape started talking,

"The Dark Arts are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible." Snape said in his slimy voice,

"Kill it with fire," I mumbled under my breath, Snape clearly heard me as he looked right at me,

"Mr. Jackson," He said, "Did you have something you wish to share with the class?" I knew I shouldn't have answered, but I have a knack for making people that could easily kill me mad, for instance; gods.

"Well Professor Snape," I said, sitting up straighter, "The monster you were referring to was most likely a hydra. But you said it was indestructible, which isn't true. You can kill a hydra by getting a proper hit on its body, or simply taking it out with fire." Half the class looked at me like they feared Snape might just kill me right then and there; the other half looked at me with wonder, trying to figure out how this new kid knew all this monster knowledge. Snape just glared at me,

"Well, as that may be Mr. Jackson," He said like he had a terrible head cold, "The Dark Arts cannot be simply 'killed with fire,' as for they are truly and undeniably, immortal. Now, if you do not wish to share anything else, I would like to _continue_ teaching my class. Or perhaps, did you think you could do a better job teaching my class? If so, please, the floor is all yours." I just looked at him and smiled,

"No thank you Sir, you are a far better teacher than I." I said in a mock genuine tone,

"Detention Jackson," Snape said, "Be at my office at five o'clock tonight." I nodded, _saw that one coming._ Annabeth just shook her head disapprovingly. It wasn't like detention was a foreign concept to me, even if it _was_ foreign detention. "Your defenses therefore must be as innovative and flexible as the arts you seek to undo." Snape gestured to thee pictures on the walls that I was just noticing, they all represented something like a person in pain, or a rotting corpse.

"These pictures give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance, the Cruciatus Curse" I understood the Latin word for 'torture,' after my time at Camp Jupiter, I've come to understand some Latin, not as much as Greek of course, or English, but some. Snape waved his hand towards a picture of a woman, writhing and shrieking in pain. He gestured to another, it showed a man lying huddled and blank-eyed, slumped against the wall, "Or maybe, feel the Dementor's Kiss, or even provoke the aggression of an Inferius." The last picture he pointed to was a bloody mass on the ground.

"So is it true?" A Slytherin girl asked, "Is _you-know-who_ using Inferi?"

"The Dark Lord has been known to use Inferi in the past. It can only be speculated that he's using them again." Snape said bitterly, Annabeth raised her hand,

"I'm sorry, but what is an Inferius?" She asked,

"Can anyone answer Ms. Chase's question?" Snape said, surprisingly, Nico raised his hand, as did Hermione, which wasn't so surprising. Snape paid no attention to Hermione, "Mr. Di Angelo?"

"An inferius is a dead body that has been bewitched to do someone's bidding." Nico answered, it made sense to me know that he knew the answer; it had to do with the dead. Annabeth nodded in understanding. Snape continued with the lesson,

"Back to a more relevant topic, today we will be learning about non-verbal spells." Snape snarled. Percy had no idea why this guy was so angry, "Who can tell me the benefits of a non-verbal spell?" Hermione's hand shot into the air, Snape pretended he didn't notice, "No one? Pity," Hermione raised her hand higher and was slightly waving it, "Fine," Snape gave in, "Ms. Granger?"

"Your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you're about to perform, which gives you a split-second advantage." I thought that was a much better answer than I could ever come up with but Snape just scoffed,

"An answer copied almost word for word from _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six," _Snape said foully. Malfoy snickered in the corner with his ugly friends; I had to restrain myself from pulling out Riptide right then and there and attacking that kid. I hated when people thought that they were better than others. Annabeth must have noticed that I tensed up; she put a hand on my upper arm,

"Percy," She whispered, "Calm down, you already have detention, don't make it worse."

I just nodded, I loved the fact that she understood me so well that she knew what I wanted to do before I made an effort to do so, but at the same time, I wished she'd just let me go beat the Hades out of that kid. After a moment, Snape continued talking,

"But I suppose that answer was right in essentials. Those who master non-verbal spells have a large chance to one-up their opponent. It is a great benefit to be able to have the element of surprise on your side. Now, partner up and attempt to jinx your partner while they block it, _without_ speaking." Snape waved his hand for people to pair up as he lurked around the room like a snake.

I of course paired up with Annabeth, Leo went with Piper and Nico and Thalia paired up. I noticed Harry was with Ron and Hermione was with that Neville boy. I took out my wand and smiled at the twisted texture of the driftwood. Dumbledore had told us that wands are one of a kind and suit each wizard. Mine was made from driftwood and had the hair of a mermaid. Dumbledore said that we we're blessed with the gift of magic, courtesy of Hecate and that we were just like normal wizards. We just lacked some training, and we had the benefit of our demigod powers. So basically, we were first years pretending to be sixth years.

Annabeth and I took out stances; I had thanked myself for studying some spells last night. I didn't actually try any, but I knew what I was supposed to say, or in this case; think. I thought of the stunning spell, I pointed my wand at Annabeth and thought really hard on the word _'stupefy,' _a red light shot from the end of my wand and Annabeth shot backwards and was rendered unconscious. My heart stopped, I really hoped I hadn't hurt her. I heard a collective group of gasps come from the other students as I ran to her side. "Oh my gods, Annabeth," I crouched down at her side, Snape made his way over,

"Jackson," Snape mused, "for mastering non-verbal spells on the _first_ try, something not even the _chosen one_-" Snape said, looking to Harry, "Could managed, I suppose I could revoke your detention, _for now." _I didn't know what was going on, I just knocked out my girlfriend and people were congratulating me.

"Please, sir," I pleaded, "I have no clue what I just did, can you fix her?" Snape assessed the damage I did to Annabeth,

"The spell wasn't very strong, give her a minute. She'll come too, but she'll probably have a head ache, take her to Madame Pomfrey. She can give her something," Snape declared,

"Where's the hospital wing?" I asked as I scooped Annabeth up in my arms,

"Potter," Snape hissed, "You are quite familiar with the hospital wing, take Jackson there. Bring Weasley, I don't need him sitting in my class doing nothing." Harry nodded and Ron gulped. They grabbed their things and Ron picked up Annabeth's bag while Harry grabbed mine.

"Come on," Harry said to me as he walked out of the class. We made it about twenty feet from the class room before anyone said anything else, "How did you manage to do that on your first try? That was brilliant?" Harry asked me,

"All I know is I knocked out my girlfriend and I feel really bad about it." I said as a quiet groan escaped Annabeth's lips, "Everyone is congratulating me on something I didn't try to do."

"Well, how did you not try to do it? You thought the incantation didn't you?" Harry asked,

"Yeah, but I've never done that spell verbally, much less non-verbally. I didn't expect it to work."

"You've never used that spell before?" Harry asked, clearly astounded, "You must be really powerful to do a spell you've never tried non-verbally." Ron just shook his head in disbelief. After about five minutes of walking, we found ourselves at the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey was an older woman with grey hair and blue eyes, she looked friendly enough, Harry explained what had happened and she instructed me to put Annabeth on an empty bed.

Madame Pomfrey placed an ice pack on Annabeth's head, waved her wand over her body and muttered something. Annabeth coughed and brought her hand to her head as she woke. I ran over to her side, Annabeth opened her eyes and looked at me, "You're a jerk," She said, I smiled,

"Annabeth, are you okay?"

"_Please_ Seaweed Brain, I've faced much worse." She said with a whole lot of sass, I just shook my head and laughed, "You can't get rid of me that easily,"

"Wouldn't dream of it," I said as I planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Ugh," Annabeth groaned, "I have a killer headache though," Madame Pomfrey walked over to Annabeth, holding a glass full of a clear liquid,

"Here you go dear," She said, "This should nip it in the rump." Annabeth sat up and accepted the glass, she took a sip and pursed her lips,

"Gah, I'd have preferred the headache." Annabeth made a face as she set down the glass on the table next to the bed, "Please tell me Snape's class is over?" Harry looked at the clock hanging on the wall,

"It's ending in about two minutes. We can start heading to Divination." Harry answered, Annabeth let out a sigh of relief. I helped her out of the hospital bed and Ron handed her bag to her. She smiled at him appreciatively and shoved me off,

"Gods, Seaweed Brain, I can walk you know." Annabeth said playfully, to retort I put one arm on her back and knelt down and put the other in the crook of her knee. I lifted her up so I was holding her the same way as I was when I brought her here. "Percy," She chided, "Put me down."

I just laughed as she writhed around in my arms, "What are the magic words?"

"Please Percy, O Great One, savior of the world and my hero, won't you please put me down?" Annabeth said in a dull monotone voice, when I didn't put her down right away she started to punch my arm; that got me to let her go.

"Ow wise girl," She looked at me with disbelief,

"Seriously, Perc? You just knocked me unconscious in class and you're complaining that I punched you?"

"Yes," I stated, and smirked at the blonde haired girl, Annabeth retorted by punching me with all the force she could muster. She had the look in her eyes that she gets when fighting a monster, when her fist made contact with my arm it immediately started to throb, I shouted in pain,

"Hey!" I said, "That was un-called for!" Annabeth stuck out her tongue at me,

"Yes," She said, imitating my voice from moments before,

"You two seem to have a pretty dysfunctional relationship," Ron stated,

"On the contrary, this is us being civilized. If we we're back home I probably would've kicked his butt." Annabeth replied to Ron, I scoffed,

"In your dreams, you've never been a fair match for me." I protested,

"Yeah right! I've kicked your butt numerous times, and we have witnesses!"

"Well who had to save your butt last summer in Rome?" Annabeth dropped her jaw,

"You did _not_ just go there,"

"It's true,"

"It may be true, but without me, you would've been killed down there!"

"I never said I wouldn't have." Annabeth and I engaged in a stare down as we were walking, only to be interrupted by Ron,

"Why'd you go to Rome?" Annabeth thought for a second before answering,

"I was running an errand for my mother,"

"In Rome?"

"I had to pick up an old family heirloom…" She said, trailing off. Before Ron could question anymore, we stopped at a staircase that had a circular trapdoor on the ceiling. Harry made his way up and opened it, Ron followed, I looked at Annabeth and shrugged, we followed the wizards.

The room was circular, crammed full of tables, arm chairs we sat at each one. The room felt cramped and smelled of stale tea. The room was lit with a pale red light, as all the windows we're covered by crimson curtains. There was a fire burning, it made the room quite hot and a kettle was roasting inside it. I suspected that was where the smell was coming from. Book cases lined the walls and crystal balls sat at each table next to two tea cups.

A few students were already in the room, and a woman wearing an outfit that Iris would approve of was wandering around. She had large glasses on that enlarged her eyes to make them look like bugs and had long stringy hair. Annabeth and I sat at the table next to Ron and Harry. After a few minutes the rest of our friends joined us.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" Piper asked,

"Yeah, I'm fine," Annabeth said smiling at her concerned friends. Thalia started making her way towards me with a fire in her eyes, she hit my arm in the same place that Annabeth had, except she charged her hit with electricity so it send a few hundred volts of electricity through me. I suspected that the bruise I was already going to have would be around ten times worse.

"Gods Kelp Head, why would you do that to her?" Thalia shouted,

"Ow, and I didn't mean too!"

"Yeah right,"

"You honestly think I would purposely try and harm Annabeth?" I asked her, "The girl I jumped into Tartarus for?" I said that last part a lot quieter, Annabeth blushed a bit. Thalia just shook her head and went to sit by Piper. "She's crazy," I said to Annabeth, she laughed,

"You're just realizing that? And she's just looking out for me, like she has since I was seven." Annabeth said in defense for her friend, I just shook my head and watched as the hippie lady walked into the center of the room.

"Hello class," She said in a faraway voice, "I am Professor Trelawney, and this is Divination." A Hufflepuff boy in the back of the class mumbled "We know," and he received some snickers. The professor apparently didn't hear him because she just continued talking. "I sense some very powerful forces in this room," She said, then continued on, "This year we will be learning about reading auras and foretelling prophecies."

"This class is a joke." Hermione muttered,

"Why'd you take it then?" Ron asked her,

"I honestly don't know."

Professor Trelawney continued talking but stopped as she locked eyes with me. I was confused as she started walking towards me with her eyes glassed over. She spoke in a raspy voice,

"_Hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap,_

_Wisdom's daughter walks alone_

_An oath to keep with a final breath."_

"A little late there," Annabeth murmured, all six of us laughed. It was kind of nerve wracking that this woman just spoke a line from the three prophecies that have dictated our lives for the past few years, but all of them were fulfilled so it didn't worry me too much.

"What my dear?" Professor Trelawney said as her eyes went back to normal; it was as if she didn't remember what she had just said.

"Um nothing," Annabeth said,

The rest of the day passed by in a blur, we went to classes, ate dinner and hung out in the Common Room. I was starting to like it here, not as much as camp of course, but enough that I wouldn't mind spending the school year here. At around nine I decided to go up to my dormitory to practice some spells. I kissed Annabeth goodnight and went up. After about five minutes someone else joined me, Harry.

"Who are you?" He asked,

"What?"

"Who are you?" He repeated, I looked at him confused, "Well, I mean you show up here as an exchange student, you don't know any magic but you're extremely powerful. You talk weird, and I don't just mean your accents, I mean your expressions, like 'oh my gods,' and 'holy Hades,' who say that? Your friend Nico managed to un-curse me on the train without saying a spell, and you can succeed in non-verbal spells on your first try. You were talking about how you and Annabeth fight like it's a normal thing to engage in hand to hand combat, I just don't understand."

"Harry, I- I don't know what to say," I mustered; this kid was starting to freak me out. He drew his wand and pointed it at me,

"You better think of something,"

**Okay, is that a better cliff hanger than last time? I wanted to wait a little longer before Harry found out, but come on, he isn't that stupid. I'll try and post another chapter before Tuesday, but I'm going out of town Wednesday and I doubt I'll have internet access, but that means I'll have until Sunday to write a few chapters. I might update 'Greeks meet Egyptians' as well, and I've been working on a Percabeth ONESHOT, so we'll see how that comes along. How'd you like this chapter? Review, follow and fav pleaseeee. Oh and I apologize in advance for if my editing sucks.. I hate editing and do a foul job at it.**

**-aeileen**


	4. Chapter 4

***Discalimer***

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter or lyrics used in this chapter, only the plot.**

**AN/ I must warn you, THERE WILL BE A HOUSE OF HADES SPOILER! Okay, Rick Riordian let loose a spoiler about either House of Hades or the next book and I am incorporating it into this. You'll know it when you see it and I'm sorry if you didn't want to know but if you don't, I guess just skip the paragraph where Percy is explaining the Heroes of Olympus part… Sorry I guess. **

**Review, fav, follow (: -aeileen**

Percy

"_Harry, I- I don't know what to say," I mustered; this kid was starting to freak me out. He drew his wand and pointed it at me,_

"_You better think of something,"_

"Harry," I managed, "Put your wand down. I'll tell you everything you need to know, just please put down your wand, I don't want to have to hurt you."

"Hurt me?" He asked, questioning my words, "Last I checked, you barely know any spells," I really didn't want to do this, but the kid was giving me no choice, I reached into my pocket and pulled out Riptide,

"What are you going to do to me with a muggle pen?" He asked, his confidence increasing, I did the only thing I could think of, I uncapped Riptide and watched as a three foot Grecian battle sword grew in my hands, Harry stepped back a few feet, "Where did you get that? Who are you?"

"I'm a friend Harry, just put down your wand." I lowered Riptide to prove that I didn't want to harm him, he started to lower his wand, but kept it in his hand for protection, "Don't freak out, I'm going to call my friends and yours up here, okay?" Harry nodded while his eyes narrowed behind his glasses, I walked to the door and stuck my head out the door and called,

"Hey guys, can you come up here a minute?"

I turned around and saw Harry pointing his wand at me, he shouted, "_Petrificus Totalus." _With a thud, I dropped to the ground face first, not able to move any part of my body besides my eyeballs. I thought of a few creative curse words I could say to Harry when I was unfrozen. I couldn't see Harry from my position but I figured he probably had a look of panic and accomplishment on his face. In a minute I heard footsteps come up the stairs,

"Oh my gods!" I heard Annabeth's voice shout, in a few seconds she was at my side, "Harry, what did you do?" Annabeth put her hands on my arm and rolled me over so I didn't have to stare at the floor, not that the ceiling was much improvement. "Fix him!" Annabeth shouted again, I felt a pang of gratitude towards my girlfriend getting so upset. When Harry didn't automatically unfreeze me, Annabeth stood up and I heard the familiar sound of her dagger being unsheathed. "Unfreeze him, NOW." Annabeth said in her 'I am the daughter of Athena, listen to me now or _die._' Voice, I had a feeling her dagger was positioned right under Harry's chin.

After another few seconds, a few more people made their way up. "What happened?" Piper screamed,

"Piper, make Harry fix him!" Annabeth said, indicating for Piper to use her Charmspeak on Harry.

"But what happened?" She asked again,

"Piper just _do_ it," Annabeth demanded, Piper knew not to question Annabeth a second time, that would result in cataclysmic events.

"Harry," Piper said, putting power into her voice, "Fix Percy, now." She demanded, I had a urge to attempt to fix myself, even though I knew I couldn't. After a few seconds Harry muttered something and a jet of blue light shot towards me, I was then able to move,

"Dude," I said, shooting up to my feet, "What was that for? I told you I just wanted to talk!"

"You had a sword!" Harry protested,

"That I wasn't going to use!"

"How was I supposed to know?"

"Are you really that big of an-" I was going to say idiot with a certain word in front of it, but Annabeth interrupted me,

"What _happened?_" She demanded,

I sighed and explained what went down minutes before, my friend's eyes bugged out when I mentioned what Harry said, I turned to Harry,

"I shouldn't even tell you because of the stunt you pulled," I snarled,

"Percy," Annabeth said, putting her hand on my chest, "Calm down, we have to tell them now, not that they'll believe us." Annabeth turned to Harry, and Ron and Hermione who just joined him on the other side of the room, "Just know that _Dumbledore_ didn't want you to know." Annabeth grabbed my arm and took me to sit on my bed, "Piper, you tell them. They'll probably believe it coming from you," Piper nodded,

"You all might wanna take a seat, this will take a while," Piper said, immediately everyone found a place to sit, I smiled at Piper's power, "So, what do you three know about the Olympians?"

"Like the Greeks?" Ron asked, Piper nodded, "Not much,"

"Well, you're about to learn a whole lot more, so let's start with the gods. There are a lot of gods, but twelve main one, there's Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Artemis, Athena, Aphrodite, Apollo, Hermes, Demeter, Dionysus, Hephaestus and Ares. There's also Hades, he isn't an Olympian, but he's one of the big three, which are the three eldest brothers, the sons of Kronos. There's Zeus, Hades and Poseidon, they are the most powerful gods, the rein the sky, the sea and the underworld. You don't want to cross them, unless you're Percy, you'd most likely die a painful death."

"What do you mean 'unless you're Percy'?" Harry asked,

"Percy has a knack for crossing people who can easily kill him and survive."

"Wait, you're not insinuating that the Olympian gods are _real_ are you? Cause that would be _mad." _Hermione asked, we all laughed a bit and Piper just looked at Hermione,

"And the idea of wizards is sane?" Piper asked questionably? After about thirty minutes, Piper had explained that we we're children of the gods. They didn't believe us until Leo ignited himself in flames, Thalia shocked Harry with enough electricity to make his black hair stand straight up and I had to summon water from the Black lake in through the window.

"How do we know that you're not just powerful wizards? Pretending to be this, this thing, and are secretly working for _you-know-who._" Hermione inquired, Piper just sighed and looked at the three wizards,

"We're not." She said, channeling her Charmspeak,

"Oh," Hermione said, suddenly believing us. "But why are you here, pretending to be wizards? And how do you have wizard powers?"

"I'll explain everything, well, I'll explain most. I wasn't at camp during the first war," Piper turned to me, "Do you want to tell them?" I nodded, in response and decided where to start,

"Well, I guess this story starts when I went on a field trip in the sixth grade." I began telling the wizards about my quest to retrieve Zeus's Master Bolt, I then went on about the Golden Fleece and finding Annabeth being held captive by Titians. I began the long story of the Labyrinth and finally fighting Kronos/Luke. I ended my part of the story by telling them how Annabeth and I finally started dating. A few times during my story, Neville tried coming in and going to sleep but Piper shooed him off.

"Okay, so I guess I'll start when Jason showed up at Wilderness school?" Piper said in more of a question and looked to Leo, he just nodded. After she finished that, Annabeth explained their search for me, I went on to tell them about my time at Camp Jupiter and finally being found and going to Rome and Annabeth and my time in Tartarus. Leo talked about their trip to Greece to find the other entrance to the Doors of Death where they met us, and we all took turns talking about fighting Gaea and losing one of our own. It was hard to explain that part, but we had to, we needed these wizards to trust us.

We talked about how Dumbledore sent us to teach Harry about what it's really like to fight in a war; Harry had mixed emotions at this part. Thalia explained how Hecate blessed us with the gift of magic and how Thalia, Nico and I are so powerful because we're powerful demigods. Annabeth had a puzzled look on her face. I noticed she was studying Harry, he's been quiet and I assumed she was wondering why, my suspicions were confirmed when the spoke,

"Harry," She said carefully, "What are you thinking about?"

"You," He answered, "All of you. I don't understand why Dumbledore would do this," Harry stood up with a fire burning in his eyes, "He's _always_ been the one who has had faith in me; he's _always_ been the one who I _knew_ believed in me. Why would he try and send backup?"

"Harry," Hermione said, "You mustn't blame yourself, Dumbledore just wanted to do what was best for you."

"What's _best?" _Harry shouted, "How is this for the best! He doesn't believe in me! He doesn't think I can do it! I _know_ I can kill Voldemort," Harry said, his anger slowly depleted, "I know it," he said in a whisper, clearly unsure of himself.

"Harry, we aren't here to steal your thunder." Annabeth explained, "We're just here to give you insight on what war is like, we've experienced it," Annabeth looked at Thalia, Nico and I, "More than once." She said with sorrow in her calm voice. "_You_ are the only person who can kill Voldemort, not me, not Percy, not any of us, but _you._ We just want to help you Harry." Harry finally looked at Annabeth, "Will you let us help you?" She asked quietly.

"I- I don't know," Harry faltered, "I have to talk to Dumbledore." Harry turned away from Annabeth, grabbed the old cloak he had when Nico found him and stormed out of the room,

"Where is he going?" Leo asked Ron and Hermione,

"To Dumbledore's office I presume," Hermione answered,

"Bloody Hell," Ron said, taking in the insanity of what we just told them,

"Actually," Nico interjected, "Hell isn't very bloody."

"How do you know?" Ron asked,

"_Well,_ my dad _is_ the god of the underworld. I obviously go visit him." Nico answered like it was the most obvious thing he's ever said, Ron's mouth gaped open,

"You- You- you've been to hell?"

"I prefer to call it 'the underworld,' or 'dad's place,' but yeah, I have. So have Percy and Annabeth." Ron just looked at Annabeth, Nico and I in shock,

"Can't a guy visit his uncle?" I joked,

"Percy," Annabeth chided, "The first time you went there he tried to kill you, the second time he held you captive and the third time we we're in Tartarus. You do not just go there to '_visit your uncle._'" I stuck my tongue out at Annabeth,

"He loves me, all our family does." I retorted, laughing at the obscurity of what I just said,

"Percy, the only immortal who enjoys your presence is Poseidon. My mom barely tolerates you, and it's only because we're dating and she knows I'd be angry if she incinerated my boyfriend." Annabeth said, I looked to Thalia, Piper and Leo,

"Thalia, your dad hates me, but your parents like me don't they?" I said directing the last part to Piper and Leo,

"My dad doesn't mind you, I mean he was a little upset when you blew up his mount St. Helen's workshop but he doesn't _hate_ you." Leo said,

"I think my mom just likes your love life…" Piper said, trailing off.

"But that doesn't mean she hate me!" I tuned to Annabeth, "Ha, I have two more immortals that like me." Annabeth just laughed, I noticed Ron had a shocked expression on his face, I supposed this whole 'immoral' business was a lot to digest. I just shrugged and sighed. He took it better than some people when they found out about the gods. Over the years, some of the new campers threw fits and refused to believe us. It was kind of funny to watch, but when things start exploding, it gets scary.

"I'm worried about Harry," Hermione stated, "I hope he doesn't do anything rash."

**ϟΩ ϟΩ ϟΩ ϟΩ ϟΩ ϟΩ**

Harry

I didn't understand why Dumbledore would lie to me. He's always been the one who trusted me. And then these "demigods" showed up and he completely and blatantly lies to me. Needless to say, I was furious. I stormed through the corridors of the castle wearing my invisibility cloak so Filch wouldn't yell at me for "being out of bed." After half running half walking for five minutes I made my way to the gargoyle the blocks Dumbledore's office. I remembered the note he had given me for my privet lesson with him Saturday had said he "enjoys acid-pops," I said "Acid-Pops" to the gargoyle and it started turning, revealing a staircase.

I made my way up and came to the large door that led to his office, without even knocking I opened the door. Thinking back on it, it probably wasn't wise, but I was too furious to care. Dumbledore was at his desk and looked up with little surprise to the fact that his door opened and it seemed like no one had entered. I took off the cloak,

"Harry," He said evenly, "What do I owe the pleasure?" He looked at me over his half-moon spectacles and his blue eyes glistened with knowledge.

"You lied to me Professor." I stated simply,

"I do not understand," He said, "What have I lied about?"

"The Americans, they aren't wizards are they? You sent them here, didn't you? I demanded

"Ah," Dumbledore said, understanding my frustration, "Harry, I want you to understand that I did that for your own good. I wanted you to be prepared for what is to come."

"You could've told me!" I said, "Sir, you've had multiple times to tell me, when you retrieved me from the Dursley's, when we went to Professor Slughorn's, When we were at the Weasley's, so many chances, but- you didn't…" I trailed off, my anger depleting,

"Harry," Dumbledore gestured to the two plush arm chairs in his office, "Sit," We sat and Dumbledore waved his wand, a teapot and two teacups floated out of nowhere, "Tea?" I shook my head; he nodded and poured a cup for himself. "Harry, if I had told you about the demigods, would you have believed me? Or better yet, would you have trusted them?"

"If you wanted me too, I could've, given time." I said, knowing it wasn't the truth,

"Harry, you and I both know that you do not come upon trust easily. I wanted you to get to know the demigods prior, so you wouldn't be as shaken up when you found out. Speaking of which, how did you find out?"

"I figured out they weren't normal, and after I- Urm, _full body binded_ Percy, they explained to me what they were." I said the last part somewhat quickly. I wasn't sure how Dumbledore would react to me using magic against them. He just looked at me and gave me a sad smile,

"Did Percy do anything to provoke you to bind him?" Dumbledore asked, I sighed,

"Well he drew his sword, but besides that not really…" I said with my head down,

"Harry, under normal circumstances, I would grant you with the pleasure of detention. But seeing this is a special case, I need only to remind you that you mustn't use your magic against people who do not deserve it." I nodded the looked up at Dumbledore,

"Sir, what did you want them to teach me?"

"Battle combat," Dumbledore answered, "If you are to lose your wand, how will you defend yourself? I also wanted them to prepare you for what is to come in war. Although, I suppose that is impossible, war is a grave time that no one can ever be fully prepared for, even if you've experienced it before." I nodded, "Harry, are you willing to work with them? They mean well, all they want to do is help you and your endeavors. Though he may not seem like it now, Percy is more like you than you think, you are both extremely brave, loyal and powerful and have faced far too much for someone your age." I sighed deeply and nodded, "Good, Harry, we will speak more during our lessons on Saturday. Go back to your common room."

I nodded and turned away from Dumbledore, made my way out of his office and put on my cloak. After ten minutes of walking I made it back to the Gryffindor common room, it was practically empty besides Neville, Dean and Seamus. I figured they we're still talking upstairs so I made my way up. I opened the door to our room and found the same group I had left earlier.

"Harry," Hermione exclaimed, jumping to her feet, "I was worried you'd get caught by filch, or Snape." I lifted up my cloak as if to say "they couldn't see me," and Hermione just shook her head. "How are you?"

"Frustrated, but better." I turned to the demigods, "I'm willing to give you a chance, but if you do something that I don't like, I can and will jinx and curse you until my hand goes numb." Percy just laughed, stood up and clapped me on the back.

"Don't worry man; I think we'll be friends." Percy stated, "I am even willing to forget you jinxing me an hour ago." I wanted so badly to tell him to 'shove off,' but Dumbledore's words were still playing back in my mind, _"Percy is more like you than you think,"_ I decided to give the kid a chance, I mean he was the hero of two wars, he couldn't be all bad, could he? I nodded and sat down next to Ron and Hermione,

"So what have you lot been talking about while I was gone?" I asked, trying to turn the attention away from my earlier threat,

"We we're explaining to them about our 'adventures,'" Ron said,

"Harry," Thalia said, "The stuff you did is amazing."

"Take that to heart," Nico told me, "Cause Thalia doesn't give out complements often." Thalia shot him a look and after a minute, her face softened and she nodded, probably realizing his words were true.

"I hope they didn't glorify me too much, they tend to do that sometimes." I said, shooting a look at Ron and Hermione,

"Harry, we only state the truth. You need to admit all the amazing things you've done." Hermione said, I got a little angry again. I hated the fact that kept getting so mad, it was because of my link to Voldemort, I was more prone to anger than I normally would be.

"I may have done some amazing things Hermione, but Voldemort is still alive and until he's dead, I don't want to talk about the things I've done because for all I know, they've been for nothing." I stated, my face heating up with anger,

"Dude," Leo asked me, "You okay?" I nodded,

"I just want to go to sleep. And I think Neville, Dean and Seamus do to." I said, the girls nodded and made their way out of the room. Annabeth stopped before leaving and gave Percy a lingering kiss. They really needed to stop doing that in public; it was getting out of hand. Or maybe I was just jealous, it's been strangely difficult watching Ginny date Dean. I never thought I'd fancy Ron's younger sister, but it's becoming inevitable and now she's unreachable. I decided to put the thought out of my head and I got into my bed, clothes and all. Percy, Nico and Leo followed my example. In a few minutes Neville, Dean and Seamus made their way up.

"Bloody Hell," Neville said as he walked into the room, "That Piper girl is demanding." Percy, Nico and Leo started laughing immensely. Ron looked at Neville philosophically and stated,

"Hell isn't bloody." That caused the tree to break out in even louder laughter, mostly Nico. Neville just looked at Ron and shook his head. He crawled into bed, as did Seamus and Dean. Percy sat up,

"Well, I take it no one else is going to put out the lights then?" He said as he got up and blew out several candles around the room. The rest of us blew out the ones by our beds and we fell asleep almost instantaneously.

**ϟΩ ϟΩ ϟΩ ϟΩ ϟΩ ϟΩ**

Annabeth

The next weeks passed by quickly. We went to our Wednesday classes with Professor McGonagall, and sometimes Ron, Harry and Hermione would join us and help teach us magic. Percy was easily the best at magic out of all of us, Nico and Thalia were tied, I was slightly better than Leo and Piper, but we we're pretty much tied at how we could maneuver around the spells. I was glad they found out so quickly because it made it easier for us to talk to them. Sure we had hoped for them to not find out, but it was nice not trying to hide our true selves and keep coming up with cover stories.

One day we we're walking down to the Great Hall and Thalia was singing. She's a fairly decent singer, but only sings when she's messing around. She was belting out some tune and we were all just staring at her in amusement,

"_Red cups and sweaty bodies everywhere_

_Hands in the air like we don't care_

_Cause we came to have so much fun now_

_Bet somebody here might get some now,"_

"Thalia what are you singing?"

"_If you're not ready to go home_

_Can I get a hell no_

_Cause we gonna go all night_

_Till we see the sunlight alright,"_

"Thals, you're insane."

"_So la da di da di, we like to party_

_Dancing with Miley_

_Doing whatever we want_

_This is our house_

_This is our rules_

_And we can't stop_

_And we won't stop,"_

"Thalia, are you seriously singing Miley Cyrus?"

"_Can't you see it's we who own the night_

_Can't you see it we who bout' that life_

_And we can't stop_

_And we won't stop_

_We run things, Things don't run we_

_We don't take nothing from nobody,"_

"Thalia, please stop."

"_It's our party we can do what we want_

_It's our party we can say what we want_

_It's our party we can love who we want_

_We can kiss who we want_

_We can see who we want,"_

"Oh my gods Thalia, people are staring."

"_To my home girls here with the big butt_

_Shaking it like we at a strip club_

_Remember only God can judge ya_

_Forget the haters cause somebody loves ya_

_And everyone in line in the bathroom_

_Trying to get a line in the bathroom_

_We all so turned up here_

_Getting turned up, yeah, yeah,"_

"Thalia if you don't stop now I will call on your father and get him to pay attention to what you're singing. I'm pretty sure he won't find it funny that his daughter is singing about '_big butts and strip clubs.'_" Thalia stopped singing immediately.

"Seriously guys, I was in a jam sesh." Thalia protested,

"I wouldn't of pegged you for a 'pop' music girl," Leo pointed out, Thalia shot a look at him,

"I'm normally not, but I like that song."

"Because it calls out to the girls with a 'big butt'?" I teased Thalia,

"Oh my gods Annie, seriously?" Thalia scowled, "I do _not_ have a big butt." I just laughed at her, she didn't have a big butt of course, running around the world fighting monsters with the Hunters left her with a toned rear end, as many guys tended to notice. But seeing Thalia is a maiden forever like her patron, she didn't take much notice to them.

"I'm sorry," Ron interjected, "But who is Miley Cyrus?" All of the Americans started bursting out with laughter. Ron, being from Britain and not being aware of Muggle celebrities, did not know of Miley Cyrus.

"She's an American singer," I answered,

"Why do American's sing about butts and bathrooms?" He said, clearly confused,

"Trust me," Percy answered, "They sing about _a lot _worse." Ron's eyes widened. I guessed that wizard music was different from muggle music. I was never one for music, but I appreciated some. I'll admit that I did listen to a certain British boy band every once in a while, but I tended to avoid most pop songs. I kind of secretly like country music, but if anyone found out I would die of embarrassment.

I continued to think about music as we sat at the Gryffindor table for lunch. It was a Wednesday so we would have our lessons tonight. We we're going to learn about jinxes and I was excited. I secretly hoped that after we got hope, Hecate would allow us to keep our magic. I highly doubted it; it would mean too much power for a mortal. Unless we wanted our lives tethered to a burning stick like Frank, we'd probably have to stick to our demigod powers, not that I really had any of course. I was jealous of my friends, they had amazing powers, even Piper had Charmspeak, all I had was knowledge and some experience with a dagger, besides that, I was regular. Curse of being an Athena kid, we didn't have active physical powers. I guess I'm used to it, but it's been nice to be able actually do something while I've been pretending to be a wizard.

We went to our afternoon classes and after dinner we made our way to Professor McGonagall's office. She was waiting for us. Ron and Hermione joined us; Harry said he had something to do. We learned the 'jelly legs jinx,' the 'trip jinx,' and the 'Ventus jinx.' That name made Piper and Leo recall their memory of dealing with the Venti or wind spirits during their first quest. After about nine o'clock McGonagall excused us and we went back to the common room. Harry was nowhere to be found.

After about ten minutes, Ginny came into the room and sat by us. Five more minutes passed and Harry was then sitting by us. He had a nervous look on his face, only Ron, Hermione and I seemed to notice.

"Harry," I inquired, "is everything okay?"

"Not really." He answered; we all looked at him as if saying, 'go on.' "There is a possibility that I almost killed Malfoy tonight…" Harry trailed off as we all looked at him with wide eyes.

"Harry, what do you mean?" Hermione asked, trying to keep her voice level,

"Well, I was following him see," Harry started to explain how he had been noticing Malfoy disappearing on some map that he had that showed everyone in the castle. He said he wanted to find out where he was going and ended up getting into a duel with him. "I remembered a spell I saw in my potions book, the Half-Blood prince had written 'for enemies,' next to it so I decided to try it. Malfoy started bleeding and I didn't know what to do, Snape came in and managed to heal him, but I don't know how." Hermione gulped,

"Harry, we have to get rid of the book." Hermione said,

"Don't worry," Ginny said, "I already hid it in the Room of Requirement." Ginny didn't bother going into any more detail, I don't know if anyone else noticed besides me, but Ginny and Harry shared a glance for half a second. I think something else happened in the Room of Requirement that they weren't speaking of. Ginny and her boyfriend Dean had broken up a few days ago, and it's obvious that Harry has feelings for her. I decided not to bring it up.

We went to bed that night, everyone unusually quiet. I fell asleep thinking about Harry's book. I decided it was just a coincidence that the book was addressed to the "Half-Blood" Prince, I mean the term was frequently used in both worlds, but I could help thinking about who would be considered a Half-Blood prince. Jason? He was the son of Jupiter, king of the Roman gods, but he had never been to Hogwarts or even knew about wizards for that matter. I put the thought out of my head, and fell asleep. I was lulled into a dreamless sleep by the fragrant candle that was slowly burning out by my bed.

**AN/ Ugh, okay short chapter, I know. I'm sorry. This was only like 4,500 words rather 6,000. I HAVE INTERNET HERE! (If you didn't know, I'm in the middle of nowhere camping and have no cell phone service, but thank the gods there is wifi here. It somewhat depressing that I'm here because there's a party at home tonight and I'm missing it but oh well, I guess I'll just be here with my laptop and dogs.) I added the Thalia singing part because I was listening to "We Can't Stop" by Miley Cyrus as I was writing this and I figured the wizards would have a strange reaction the our music and I decided to throw it in there haha. So I will try and get another chapter (hopefully longer) up by Sunday, but I'm severely lacking in inspo. But yeah, I hoped you enjoyed. REVIEW NOW PLEASEEEE, and follow and favs would be much appreciated also. Thanks dolls, -aeileen**

**(Ps, I apologize if my editing suckssss)**


	5. Chapter 5

***Disclaimer***

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry potter.**

**AN/ I'm homeeeee(: Finally. Okay, so I have seventy one followers? Holy guacamole, you guys are fantastic! I would LOVEE it to get 100 before I reach chapter six, and maybe could we get it up to 35 or 40 reviews? I really love reviews because I love seeing what you all think of my story. All of the reviews have been really kind and I just want to thank you all for that. You're truly amazing. Oh, and I got a review asking if this story will continue to the Wizard War. I am hoping it will. I still haven't worked out whether or not any demigods will be accompanying them on their hunt for Horcruxes, but if they do, it won't be all six. So anyways, I wanted to incorporate more of the minor-ish characters in this chapter, so here's Thalia(: -aeileen **

Thalia

The past few weeks went by in a blurry, seemingly endless cycle. We went to class, practiced magic, taught combat skills to harry, slept, ate, practiced magic, went to class, Percy did something stupid, Nico and I tried killing each other, Percy and I tried killing each other, Percy and Nico tried killing each other, slept, Leo accidentally caught fire, ate, Annabeth studied and we went to class again. They days were all uniquely similar. We did the same thing time after time, except someone managed to make it interesting. Once at dinner, Leo sneezed and his noes caught fire, startling a few first years. We managed to cover for him by telling them that Nico jinxed him. They of course, wanted to learn the jinx; we didn't oblige.

Ron had gotten a new girlfriend after he made the quidditch team. Her name was Lavender Brown, she was pretty in that annoying peppy way. Ron was oblivious to the fact that Hermione was furious. I never understood how boys could be so clueless. I actually was quite pleased that I never had to deal with it. I figured Lavender didn't actually like Ron, but the poor kid was clueless. Lavender just wanted to date a boy on the team, like a cheerleader wants to date the quarterback. Ron actually seemed like he liked her, but it was obvious that it wouldn't last. Ever Piper said that he'll end up with Hermione, and that's coming from the daughter of Love herself.

Christmas break finally rolled around the corner. Dumbledore had insisted that we went to the Burrow, (That's the name of Ron's house, I guess) but Ron's mother had stated that they were much too crowded already. We were more than happy to go back to New York for the holidays, or so we thought. One day, about a week before break started, Piper received a letter at breakfast from her father. After reading it several times over she jumped up with joy and started screaming,

"Yes!" She exclaimed, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"

"Dang Pipes, what's gotten into you?" Leo asked her while shoving a piece of bacon in his mouth,

"My dad," Piper managed, trying to contain her excitement, "He reserved a villa on the beach for us in California!"

"California?" Annabeth asked,

"The beach?" Percy asked, his eyes lighting up. He had been severely ocean deprived here.

"Yes!" Piper answered, "I know I normally hate all of my dad's fancy things and what not, but think about it, the beach for Percy, Annabeth gets to see her dad, I get to see mine, and Jason…" Piper trailed off, I realized that she meant for Jason to come stay with us. I hadn't seen my brother in months; I missed him and the thought of being able to see him again lifted my spirits high enough to reach the gods.

"Jason is coming?" I asked,

"Yeah, I had my dad's assistant Mellie arrange for Jason, Hazel and Frank to stay with us, seeing they don't have anywhere else to go."

"Oh my gods Piper," I exclaimed, genuinely happy, "That's amazing!"

"Who's Jason?" Neville asked, I just realized he was sitting next to us. Neville was a little strange but he was a nice kid.

"My brother-,"

"My boyfriend-,"

Piper and I had answered at the same time. Neville got a sad look on his face for a second,

"You have a boyfriend?" He asked Piper, looking genuinely depressed, Piper blushed a bit. Being a daughter of Aphrodite she had boys crushing on her constantly. I just shook my head,

"Oh, um yeah I do. He lives back in America." Piper answered,

"Oh, well I hope you two are happy together…" Neville trailed off. Nico, Percy, Leo, Ron and Harry were trying to stifle laughter. I shot a look at them, Neville was a nice kid, it wasn't his fault he was attracted to Piper, any guy in his right mind would be. Piper was a nice girl, I was glad she was dating my brother. They treated each other right and they truly loved each other and that's all I wanted for my brother.

"Wait, but what about my mom?" Percy asked Piper, "I wanted to see her over Christmas, seeing we didn't get to do anything for Thanksgiving."

"Don't worry Percy. I asked Mellie to take care of everything. Your mom and Paul have a hotel room near the villa so they don't have to deal with nine obnoxious teenagers." Piper reassured Percy. He rose from his seat and walked over to him and hugged her,

"You truly are amazing, Piper. Thank you." Percy said sincerely.

"Wait," I said, something coming into mind, "Piper, you do realize that _nine_ 'teenagers' in one place might not be a good idea. Especially with Percy, Nico, Hazel, Jason and I… we might cause some _attention_ to be brought to us." Having nine demigods in one place was bad, but five of the demigods being children of the 'Big Three' was even worse. We would draw so much monster attention to us; we'd need to have the Hunters stationed outside the villa the whole time.

"Oh," Piper said, her excitement depleting, "Yeah, maybe I could see if my mom could do anything, I mean Percy and Annabeth will be there and we all know she _loves _them…" Piper said, giving them a look, we all started cracking up, "Or, maybe… Leo? Could you think of something?" Leo pondered for a second, and his face became deadly serious,

"Chicken nugget smoke-screen." He said keeping a completely straight face, Annabeth, Percy and Piper busted out into laugher. I looked at Nico and he seemed just as confused as I,

"It's a seven thing…" I said to him, coming to a conclusion. I was the only one who wasn't on the seven trip. Nico joined in after being rescued by them in Rome, I was with the Hunters the whole time. I'll admit, I did feel a little left out, but then again, almost dying and seeing Annabeth fall into Tartarus wasn't my idea of fun. Nico nodded to my conclusion. I noticed Leo had finally joined in on the laughter. Nico and I were just as confused as all the wizards who were looking at the laughing demigods.

After dinner, Leo began his blueprints for his Chicken Nugget smoke screen. I doubted he would actually put it on the villa, but it was kind of funny. Although, monsters could be attracted to the smell of chicken nuggets as well as demigods, who knows right? We had all made our way to the Gryffindor common room and were sitting on the couches by the fire. We were trying to have a peaceful night, until a searing pain wailed in my head. It was like thousands of needles were piercing my brain while a banshee screamed in my ear. My hands shot to my head, my palms pressing on the sides of my head while my nails were digging into my scalp. I shouted in pain, and then I heard several more shouts.

After much effort I was able to look up. Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Piper and Nico were also in similar states as me. Annabeth and Piper both had tear streaked faces, Leo's hands were on fire and Nico looked like he was a ghost. A glass of water sitting on the table suddenly exploded, I figured that was Percy's doing. I felt electricity course through my veins. I figured there was a storm brewing outside thanks to me. The pain lasted all of ten seconds, but it felt like an eternity. When it finally let up, I realized there was another body writhing in pain; Harry had his hands clutched to his scar.

Annabeth was clinging to Percy for dear life; her face was buried in his shirt. I didn't think that that was normal Annabeth behavior. She's normally such a strong willed person, but after her trip to Tartarus, she's been weaker. She had been much more dependent on Percy than before. He was rubbing soothing circles on her back. Piper had clung to Leo. I knew it was just because they were best friends, nothing romantic. I shared a glance with Nico; he had the same confused, pained look as I did. What was that?

Another ten seconds passed before the pain started again, this time it was duller. More like a bad headache rather being stabbed in the skull. This time a voice hissed through my mind,

"_You really thought a few demigods could help you defeat me?" _The voice said, it was like thousands of snakes were hissing in harmony to create words, _"Surrender now, Potter and maybe your friends will live."_

The voice stopped speaking, but Annabeth's tears only increased. She was now in a fetal position crying into Percy's stomach. I could just make out the words she was saying through her sobs,

"Per-Percy-, that's- that's the voice. Percy, it's the voi-voice. Make it stop… Please make it stop, Percy…" Annabeth said between breaths and sobs. I was so confused as to what was going on. Percy was holding her tight in his arms, a pained look on his face.

"Shh, Shh, I know, Annabeth, I know. Calm down, it's okay now. It's gone. Just relax Annabeth."

"Percy- Percy," Annabeth sobbed. I hated to see my best friend like this, I caught Percy's eye. I asked his a silent question; he just shook his head as if to say 'I'll explain later.' I nodded, Annabeth was still caught up in sobs. Percy kissed her head and lifter her up and half carried, half guided her up the stairs into the boy's dormitories. I was so glad that no one was in the common room. We would've had so many stares and questions, it would've been unbearable. I caught one last glance of Percy and Annabeth walking up the stairs before they disappeared into Percy's room.

ΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟ

Percy

I guided Annabeth over to my bed and sat her down, she just sobbed into my shoulder. I knew why she was so upset, it was because of the one thing we vowed not to ever discuss in detail; Tartarus. While we were down there, whenever Annabeth tried to sleep a voice invaded her dreams. It would torment her, telling her we wouldn't make it out alive, telling her I was dead. It told her all the things that would break her, and for a while it did. She was never the same after we made it out, always more fragile, more cautious. And now the voice was back. I knew it would take a while for her to cope, so all I could do was try and comfort her.

"Annabeth," I whispered, "You're okay, you're safe."

"Percy, I can't. I can't Percy, please. I can't." Annabeth continued to sob,

"You can't what, Annabeth?"

"I can't hear that voice again. The- the things it tells me, it's too much."

"Don't worry Wise Girl," I said as I kissed the top of her head, "You're safe, we're all safe." Annabeth's tears were subsiding now, she looked up at me doe-eyed,

"Percy, I can't take the thought of losing you again. Percy it's too much, I just want to go home." She sniffled as I wiped the tears from her face with my thumb, "I just want to go home, and I want to take you somewhere safe and live there forever." I smiled at the thought,

"Tell me about it, Annabeth. Tell me how you would keep me safe," I wanted to get her mind off of the voice that was inside our heads. I figured getting her talking would be the best way to do so, and I actually wanted to hear her plan. She smiled at me and curled up in my lap as a child would do to their mother. I smiled as I rubbed soothing circles on her back,

"I'd take you home, by getting a big boat and making you steer it all the way back to Long Island." Annabeth started her story, I laughed at her method of transportation because it seemed like a paradise to me. "Then I'd take you up to Olympus, make your dad give me the ability to breathe under water, then you and I could spend the rest of our days living a quiet life on the bottom of the ocean, where no one would harm us."

I smiled, and pulled her into a hug, "That sounds perfect," I decided as I kissed the slightly crying girl. She smiled ever so slightly and looked at me again,

"I'm tired," She stated, I smiled because I knew exactly where this was going,

"Do you want to go back to your bed?" I asked, already knowing her answer, she shook her head no. "You know, Dumbledore would _not_ approve of this…" I said as I pulled the sheets back as she curled into my side,

"I couldn't give a rat's ass as to what Dumbledore thinks." She replied indefinitely. I smiled as I pulled the blankets over us. After a few minutes, I heard Annabeth's breathing even out, I knew she had fallen asleep. I debated on whether or not I should go downstairs and explain, but I was to content in this moment to disrupt it. I rested my head on top of hers and drifted off into sleep.

I slept for what seemed like only minutes, but when I awoke to Annabeth screaming and thrashing the rest of my roommate had been occupying their beds and the stars were out. Annabeth let out a shout and was writhing around, kicking me in the process. I grabbed my wand which was sitting on the bedside table and thought of a spell, _"Lumos Maxima!" _I said as the room filled with a light worthy of Apollo. I shook Annabeth's arm,

"Annabeth, please wake up. Annabeth," I said, attempting to wake her,

"Wazzgoinon?" Ron mumbled as he woke. The rest of the boys woke too,

"Percy, why is Annabeth in here?" Nico mumbled,

"Nico, you of all people should know why she's having nightmares, now help me wake her." I snapped, Nico had been in Tartarus before we had, and he should realize how scary that place is. Soon enough, all the boys we're surrounding my bed. It would've been awkward, except for the fact that Annabeth was seemingly possessed and not waking up. She continued to thrash and shout about, as if she was having a seizure. I tried to hold her still so she didn't hurt herself, but I only managed to hurt myself. She wouldn't stop thrashing,

"What do we do?" I shouted, I was getting really worried, she wouldn't snap out of it. Harry thought of an idea,

"We could full-body bind her. It would stop her thrashing," he suggested,

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but do it. I don't want her to hurt herself." Harry nodded as he grabbed his wand,

"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry said, pointing his wand at Annabeth. Her arms and legs snapped shut, close to her body. Her grey eyes shot open, they looked scared and confused.

"Undo it, she's awake!" I shouted, Harry did as he was told, Annabeth shot up, taking a loud, deep breath. She flung herself into my arms,

"Oh my gods, Percy! We we're back there again, you we're dead. I couldn't save you-," She said it all like it was one word as she started crying again. I hugged her tight. Before I could say anything to comfort her, the door shot open,

"What are you doing in here?" Professor McGonagall inquired, "Ms. Chase, why are you not-," She stopped talking when she realized the state Annabeth was in, "Oh dear," The professor said, "Jackson, will you and Ms. Chase please follow me?" She asked, I nodded as I grabbed a blanket from the bed and wrapped it around Annabeth's shaking shoulders. "And the rest of you, go back to bed." She said to the other boys. She waved a hand at the light that was still glowing in the middle of the room and it went our abruptly. She took out her own wand and ignited the tip, so it glowed like a flashlight.

No one said anything until we made to what I assumed to be Dumbledore's office. It was large and was full of books and pictures of old sleeping wizards that seemed to be snoring. I don't know how he knew we we're going to be coming, but Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, reading a piece of parchment. He looked up at us as we entered. What a strange sight too, I was wearing a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and still wearing my stupid uniform dress pants, while Annabeth was wearing her uniform skirt and white button up shirt that was un-tucked and disheveled from thrashing around. She must have looked extra crazed with her red, tear streaked face. Dumbledore just looked at us and gestured for us to take a seat at the plush arm chairs that were surrounding a small table that held a pot of tea.

Dumbledore made his way to us and sat, he poured four cups of tea and added sugar and honey to each and a strange purple liquid into one. He handed that cup to Annabeth,

"It is just a calming potion. It will sooth her," He explained, noticing my questioning glare. Annabeth took a large gulp and seemed to instantly relax by my side. "Would either of you like to explain what happened tonight?" He asked calmly. I nodded,

"Well, sir, there was a voice that-," I started to tell that part until Dumbledore interrupted,

"I am well aware; Harry and your friends have already been to my office tonight." Dumbledore explained, "The voice you heard was none other than Lord Voldemort himself." My eyes widened as he said this. It didn't make sense, why would Voldemort be the voice that tormented Annabeth in Tartarus?

"But sir, the reason Annabeth is so… disturbed right now is because that voice taunted her while we were in Tartarus. It almost drove her mad. How could that be Voldemort? Why would that be Voldemort?" I asked, Dumbledore shook his head,

"I do not pretend to understand the Dark Lord's mind or motives. All I am sure of is that it was him who spoke to you tonight." Dumbledore turned to Annabeth, "Now, dear, would you care to explain what happened to you tonight?" Annabeth hesitated, but eventually nodded, I wrapped a protective arm around her,

"I had a nightmare. It was worse than normal, sir. I felt like I was truly there, I could feel everything, from the wind, to the cuts I got." She explained, I knew that type of nightmare well,

"What happened in the dream?" McGonagall asked,

"I- we were back in Tartarus, we were battling a huge snake that wouldn't die. Percy was holding it off, but it lunged for me. It grabbed my legs and immobilized me, then- then it killed Percy. I was watching, and I couldn't do anything about it. I watched as the snake killed him, I fought so hard to move, but I couldn't, I just couldn't move. I tried so hard to get to Percy but I was too late…" Annabeth trailed off as the tears started flowing again. I took her hand in mine a squeezed it tight. The dream no doubt scared me, but it surly had a much worse effect on Annabeth. I couldn't even imagine if I was in her place.

"I see," Dumbledore said, "Well it can only be assumed that the snake was Voldemort. And the fact that it couldn't die could only be related to his Horcruxes."

"Horcruxes?"

"Horcruxes are bits of the soul that are trapped in certain objects, unless they are destroyed, that person cannot die. It is believed that Voldemort has seven, and Harry must destroy them before he can kill Voldemort." I nodded in understanding. Horcruxes did not sound appealing to me, neither did Annabeth's dream. I was so confused, the only thing that kept me sane was the fact that we'd be leaving soon to go to the ocean. I couldn't wait to breathe in the salty air and feel the chilly water on my skin as I walked the ocean floor. We sat in silence for a moment until Dumbledore spoke again, "I think it would be best for you both to try and rest."

We nodded, and said goodbye to Dumbledore as Professor McGonagall led us back to the Gryffindor tower. I was grateful that she decided to turn a blind eye as Annabeth came back to my room with me. She knew we obviously weren't going to try anything with seven other people in the room, I figured she understood that Annabeth just wanted to be comforted. After we made sure the others were sleeping, Annabeth decided to change into one of my t-shirts and a pair of boxers. The redness in her face had gone down and she looked like her normal self again.

"I'm sorry," She whispered as she came into my embrace,

"Please tell me why on earth you're sorry?" I asked in disbelief,

"Because of the way I reacted, I shouldn't have freaked out." She said quietly, not making eye contact. I shook my head and cupped her face so she was looking at me in the eyes,

"Annabeth Chase, you had every right to react that way. In fact, I would be worried if you didn't." I smiled at her, "I mean come on, who wouldn't cry if I died?" I joked, trying to lighten the mood. Annabeth scoffed and slapped my arm. I pulled her close to me and blew out the candle by my bed. We were immersed into darkness besides the pale light of the moon shining through the window. Artemis must have been doing something right, because the lighting in the room made Annabeth look even more beautiful than normal. I kissed her quietly on the lips and whispered to her,

"Goodnight my Wise Girl. I love you," Annabeth rested her head on my chest and whispered back,

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain." I gave a quick laugh,

"Sweet dreams," and with that, we feel asleep to the sound of each other's breathing and the distant snoring coming from Ron a few beds over.

**ΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟ**

Ron

Waking up once to a girl in our room was strange, but waking up twice to a girl in our room was even stranger. I don't know how in Merlin's Beard McGonagall allowed Annabeth to come back into Percy's room, but there she was as we woke up. When she stood up from Percy's bed she was wearing a loose shirt and a pair of what I assumed to be Percy's boxers. I had to restrain myself from allowing my eyes to ogle her. It wasn't like I fancied her or anything; I had a bloody girlfriend. But I will admit that she was extremely easy to look at.

I didn't even realize I was staring until Harry threw a pillow at me before putting on his glasses. I snapped back to my own reality and was about to change before I realized Annabeth was still in our room. It seemed that she just noticed this problem too,

"Well crap." She muttered,

"What?" Percy said, just sitting up from his bed

"Well," Annabeth said, "I'm in here, and so are they," She gestured to all of us, "And they're in their pajamas and need to change. And I'm in your clothes and need to change. Except I can't really walk into the common room wearing your boxers…" Annabeth explained to Percy. I was extremely surprised at how comfortable she was saying all of that in front of us, especially seeing she was wearing only a shirt and boxers. I watched as Harry sighed and pulled out his invisibility cloak, my eyes bugged out. Harry didn't let me use his cloak without a chaperone, but he was willing to let a girl he barely knew use it to avoid the walk of shame? Typical.

"Give it to Hermione when you get back to your room please." Harry said as he handed the cloak to Annabeth,

"What is it?"

"Put it on," Harry instructed, she did as he said and her wonderfully perfect body disappeared, Annabeth looked down and realized that very thing, she gasped,

"Oh my gods,"

"Dude, that's awesome," Percy said,

"Yeah, yeah. Just be sure to give it to Hermione." Harry said,

"Thank you so much," Annabeth said to Harry, giving him a peck on the cheek, "You're a total life saver." Percy just laughed, Nico and Leo paid little attention as to what was happening, Harry blushed and the rest of us looked at Percy and Harry enviously. Percy was dating easily the most attractive girl here, except for maybe Piper and Harry just got her to kiss him. Annabeth pulled the cloak over her head and we watched as her clothes on the floor levitated and disappeared. Soon the door opened and shut and she was gone.

Percy leisurely got out of his bed as if Annabeth and him spending the night in the same bed was a common thing. Seamus cleared his throat, trying to get Percy's attention.

"I have two questions for you," Seamus said, addressing Percy, he nodded. "Question one, why does this seem like an everyday thing for you? And two, how are you dating such a perfect embodiment of the female gender?" Percy started laughing hysterically. Nico and Leo joined in, Seamus was defiantly the type of person to be blunt and say what he was thinking. After Percy caught his breath, he managed to answer the question we were all dying to know.

"Well, the answer to your first question is that is it a common thing. Annabeth gets nightmares, normally they aren't as bad as last night, but I'm the only person who can calm her down. And your second question-," Percy laughed a little more, "It was a long and tedious process. It took three years before I got her to kiss me and five before we started dating. And after you go literally through Hell with a person, sleeping in the same bed isn't really a big deal."

Seamus nodded; I was still rather shocked that McGonagall allowed them to sleep in the same bed. I know they're eighteen and all, but they were supposed to be pretending to be sixteen year olds like the rest of us. I just shook my head and put on my uniform. After I made my way down stairs, my girlfriend Lavender was waiting for me, she had an angry look to her face. I gulped,

"Oi' beautiful," I said, "How has your morning been?"

"It was fine, until that tramp Annabeth camp into our room wearing a pair of boy's undershorts!" Lavender said rather loudly. We received a few stares from the first years, "_Please _tell me she did not sleep in your room."

"Well, um she was with Percy. She had a nightmare or something…" I trailed off,

"Ugh! Why didn't you report her to professor McGonagall, Wonwon? You knew I wouldn't approve of another girl sleeping in the same room as you!"

"They didn't do anything _that _bad. I mean he was just trying to calm her down." I said quietly,

"Oh! So now you're defending her?" Lavender said as she turned away and stormed off. I figured I should go after her, but it was too early in the morning for that. I decided to walk over to the fire place where my usual group was sitting.

"What was _that_ about?" Ginny asked me,

"She's just a little upset right now," I answered,

"Why? Because she has a wand up her ass?" Ginny asked me. I took a deep breath, I knew Ginny was right, but this was my first girlfriend she was talking about. I noticed Hermione was looking at me funny. I didn't know what her problem was.

"No, Ginny that is not why, and have a little respect, that is my girlfriend you're talking about there."

"Well, I like her better than phlegm." Ginny said,

"Phlegm?" Leo asked,

"Fleur Delacour, she's our brother Bill's fiancée, she's _French. _But _I_ think she sounds like she had a throat full of Phlegm." Ginny explained,

"I take it you don't like her much?" Nico said,

"Well, she's bloody annoying. And she treats me like I'm a child, and she is so _full_ of herself." Ginny went on about Fleur for a few minutes, until Annabeth came down the stairs and sat on Percy's lap. Thalia glared at her,

"What?" She asked innocently,

"_You,_ missy did not sleep in your own bed last night." Annabeth looked at her with mock confusion,

"Well of course I didn't silly; my bed is back in New York."

"Oh save it, Smarty Pants. Are you going to tell us about your freak out last night?" Thalia asked her, Annabeth got a look in her intimidating grey eyes that was a mix of anger, sadness and embarrassment. She looked like she was going to either yell or cry. Right as she was about to explode, she calmed down. I figured if anyone other than Thalia or Percy had asked her that she would've attacked them.

"I-, it's just that I've heard that voice before and let's just say it wasn't a very pleasant memory." Annabeth answered. I was rather confused. I know I didn't hear the voice, but Harry had said it was _You-Know-Who's_ voice. How had Annabeth heard it before? She wasn't even a real wizard. No one said anything else, probably because Ginny and Neville were in our presence and they weren't aware of the demigod situation. I decided to break the silence,

"Well, only six days until Christmas Holiday!"

***THIS AN HAS A REALLY BIG **_**SPOILER**_** FOR HEROES OF OLYMPUS. DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO KNOW A REALLY INTENSE SPOILER. OKAY? OKAY? OKAY. IF YOU DO… Continue on***

**AN/ Hello.. I'm sorry… I contradict myself. In the last chapter I posted my SPOILER ALERT; Rick Riordian said that *SPOILER ALERT*** One of the seven would die, and I added that in the last chapter, but now they're all coming together for Christmas and I feel stupid for putting the stupid spoiler alert in the last chapter. But okay, is it just me or will anyone else have a burning desire to like cry for the rest of their life is Percabeth dies? I mean I cried when they fell into Tartarus…. But if one of the DIES? I would physically, mentally and emotionally die as well. Crap. Like seriously. I cannot handle the thought of it. Like what? No. Stop. I could care less if the Romans die, I'm not fond of them… But if any of the Greeks die… crap.. No. Stop I can't. Between you and I, I think either Hazel or Frank will die. Hazel because she was already dead and they're trying to fix the doors of death and what not, and I think maybe Frank because his life is tethered to a burning stick. Like that sucks so bad. Rick isn't nice to these poor demigods. But yeah…**

***SPOILER'S ARE ENDED. PLEASE READ THE REST OF THE AN. Thanks***

**Okayyyyy. So I know Annabeth normally isn't so (for lack of a goo phrase,) vulnerable, but cut her some slack. The woman went through the darkest part of Hell. Don't worry, I won't keep Annabeth playing the victim for long, but I just wanted her to express some emotions for once. She's had to have them bottled up for some time, and when it comes to Percy, she's extremely protective and I wanted her to show that she would do anything for him. Oh and get ready for the next chapter! CALIFORINAAAAAAA!**

**Don't forget to drop a review and follow and fav too please! –aeileen**

**P.S. I'm now open for being a beta reader. It's funny how I hate editing my own stories, but I'll gladly do other people's. I guess it's because I hate reading my own writing haha**


	6. Chapter 6

***Disclaimer***

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

**AN/ Okay, so I wanted I clarify some things. In the reviews people were saying that "demigods are so much more powerful than wizards" and what not, referring to when Voldemort spoke to them. And that wizards hand to rely on their wands, whereas demigods had more tangible powers. In a sense, this is true, except for the fact that a wizard could easily kill a demigod. If a wizard attempted the killing curse on a demigod, the demigod would have no way to defend themselves. Unless a demigod is of the big three, they're mostly dependent do weapons, now powers. For instance, each godly child is given only certain abilities,**

**Aphrodite; beauty and sometimes charms peak**

**Ares; good in a fight**

**Apollo; good with a bow, healers**

**Athena; battle strategist, smart**

**Demeter; can make things grow**

**Hephaestus; can build things**

**And so on and so forth, of course there are some exceptions, like Leo's fire ability and Frank's shape shifting, but those are rare. And I would also like to point out that I was not implying they were weak, in reality I was saying Voldemort was scared. I mean come on, if he didn't think them a threat, wouldn't he just ignore them? Why bother tormenting Annabeth and getting inside their heads, he wants them to become more scared than he is. It's also possible that he isn't fully aware of what powers they hold, but anyways, I just wanted to clear that up. I hope it makes sense now. Thank you for all the follows and please drop a review! -aeileen**

Percy

The thought of being near the ocean was intoxicating, even if it was California and not New York. Annabeth, my mom and the ocean were all I needed for a perfect Christmas. I will admit to being a little upset that there wouldn't be snow in California, but at least I could enjoy it while I was here. We we're leaving for break tomorrow morning, so we didn't have any classes today so we could pack and say our goodbyes. I packed my warm weather clothes and all of the swim trunks I had brought. I was hoping that there would be more of a place to swim here, besides a sketchy lake. That isn't to say I haven't swam in there of course, but I would much rather have the ocean.

After packing I put on a coat and my complimentary Gryffindor scarf and found Annabeth in the common room. Annabeth had been sleeping in my bed each night since her nightmare. It led to us receiving a few awkward looks from the other kids, and knowing smirks from our friends. It's like these people actually thought we were going to try something in a room full of sleeping boys. Yeah right. Anyways, I made my way do the couch she was sitting on and extended my hand, gesturing for her to take it. She did,

"Hmm?" she asked, greeting me with a light kiss. I always loved when she kissed me like that, it reminded me of our first kiss, right before I blew up a mountain.

"Go grab your coat," I told her, "We're going for a walk." Annabeth and I hadn't fully toured the grounds yet, even though we've been here for almost four and a half months. Annabeth's grey eyes lightened as she released my hand and ran to grab a coat. She came down a few minutes later, bundled in a grey pea coat that matched her eyes and a purple knit scarf. She was wearing simple dark blue skinny jeans and riding boots, seeing we didn't have class, uniforms weren't necessary.

I smiled at her as she took my hand. With our fingers intertwined, we made our way to the first floor and out the large doors. We walked along the edge of the forest for a while and decided to sit for a while by the lake. I had some control over snow, seeing it was made from water, so a cleared a spot just large enough for Annabeth and I to sit. Annabeth just smiled and shook her head, promptly sitting on my lap rather the ground.

"This is perfect, Percy." Annabeth whispered, smiling I replied,

"Just wait until we're at the villa Piper's dad got us. You, me and the ocean…" I trailed of thinking about the near future, "That will be perfect."

Annabeth smiled and nodded, we sat like that for a good half hour, just talking, enjoying each other's company and obviously- kissing. We were sitting peacefully until Harry found us and sat in the dry spot that was originally reserved for Annabeth,

"Hello," He said warily, "I don't mean to interrupt your moment but I need to talk to someone and I can't go to Ron and Hermione'll just lecture me." Harry stated, Annabeth's eyes widened at the idea of a problem that needed fixing,

"Yeah, sure, what's up?" Annabeth asked eagerly,

"Well, urm… what do you think of Ron's sister Ginny?" Annabeth smiled knowingly,

"I think she is a very sweet girl, why do you ask?"

"Well… uh, it's just that she um kissed me and I don't know what to do-," Harry trailed off, Annabeth squealed like an Aphrodite girl,

"Harry, you need to just ask her out or something. You'll be together over Christmas right?" Harry nodded, "Well, ask her out on Christmas or something. Trust me, she likes you. I can see the way you look at each other. It reminds me a lot of this Seaweed Brain and I before we started dating." Harry nodded and thanked Annabeth; he just smiled at me in goodbye as he started to get up, "Oh, and Harry," Annabeth stopped him, "If you need any other romantic advice, go to Piper. She will be _more_ than happy to help."

"Okay," Harry said with a smile as he headed back towards the castle.

After he left, I found myself staring at the lake, feeling an urge to swim.

"Let's go swimming," I suggested, Annabeth looked at me with disbelief,

"Percy, it is _thirty_ degrees, in December, and you want to go swimming _outside?"_ I nodded, keeping a straight face, "You're insane." Annabeth declare, I dropped my straight face and opted for the mischievous grin that I was famous for. I wrapped my arm around Annabeth's waist and pulled her into the lake, extending my powers to keep her dry before I could make an air bubble around her. After the initial shock of being pulled underwater and realizing you could breathe, Annabeth crossed her arms inside her bubble and glared at me.

"Percy, its cold!" Annabeth had shouted, I couldn't actually hear her, but I could read her lips, although I pretended I couldn't and put my hand to my ear. She glared at me some more as I started swimming away. Annabeth had no control over her bubble so I willed the currents to have her follow me. After I was satisfied with where we were, a sandy spot surrounded with seaweed that looked like the trees in the forest, I willed Annabeth's air bubble to grow and enclose me as well. Thinking back to it, it probably wasn't the smartest idea I'd ever had; enclosing myself with an angry Annabeth. But I risked it anyways.

I leaned in a pecked Annabeth on the cheek; she turned and glared at me. "Gods Seaweed Brain, what if someone saw us? They'll probably think we're lying dead at the bottom of the lake with lungs full of water." Annabeth said bitterly,

"Well aren't you miss Happy-Go-Lucky today," I retorted, "You sound like Nico. And besides, no one saw us."

"How do you know?"

"Well…" I thought for a second, "I don't, but that my dear is the mystery known as life." Annabeth scoffed at me and slapped my shoulder,

"You're such a Kelp Head. Let's go back up, it's cold down here."

"It's cold up there too," I said, "And besides, I want to enjoy this moment-," I cut myself off by kissing Annabeth. A full on, honest-to-goodness type kiss, which we hadn't shared in quite a while. Sure we were the kind of couple who were content with some PDA, but I hadn't had a chance to kiss Annabeth like this since we were back at home. This type of kiss made my heart melt into my stomach, all while butterflies were dancing around making me shiver. That type of kiss was what made all of our constant bickering worth it, all of the things we've been together, all of it was worth it. The way I felt around Annabeth made me realize I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this girl. Of course I wasn't going to be that couple that gets married right out of high school, I'd wait until after college, do it right, have a white wedding on the beach then honeymoon in Montauk. I'd convince Annabeth to have kids, and soon enough we'd have a little raven haired boy with grey eyes and a blonde baby girl with curls and green eyes. It was a fantasy that I had been dreaming up since after we'd won the Second Titan War.

"I have to admit," Annabeth said after finally coming up for air, "That _was_ a moment worth enjoying." I just laughed and willed the bubble of air to rise, giving one last kiss to Annabeth before I slipped out of the bubble and checked to make sure the coast was clear. No one was on the grounds besides a few first years that were too caught up in some wizard magazine to notice us. I reached out for Annabeth to grab my hand, then I willed my powers to keep her dry as well. It wouldn't go well having her walk back to the common room soaking wet and cold while I was dry. Annabeth just looked at me and smirked, fixing her hair as we started walking back to the castle.

"That reminded me of something," Annabeth said, looking at me hoping I'd know what she was talking about. I did.

"Our first kiss where neither of us were in danger or at risk of dying?" I asked with a grin on my face, knowing I was right. Annabeth nodded and leaned into me. Feeling the warmth of her body against mine was enough to forget about the winter chill that was biting against my skin. "The best underwater kiss of all time…" I said, then I thought for a moment, "Although that one back there came pretty darn close." Annabeth chuckled into my side; I wrapped my arm around her a little tighter as we made our way through the castle.

We shared a companionable silence on our way back to the common room. Once there, we found Thalia and Nico in a heated argument.

"Gods you're such an idiot!" Thalia shouted at him,

"Okay," Nico retorted, "Whatever the perfect little princess says!" Thalia never thought of herself as a princess, but being the daughter of Zeus, she kind of was. In an entirely dysfunctional and unrealistic way, of course.

"Ugh! You're so obnoxious. Go back to Hell."

"Hey," Annabeth stepped in, escaping my grasp, "_What _is going on here?"

"Nico is being an obnoxious little shi-," Thalia was interrupted by Annabeth,

"Hey, language Thalia! Now why are you and Nico even arguing?"

"When are they not arguing?" I interjected, Annabeth just shot me a look, as did Thalia and Nico. I noticed Leo and Piper watching the whole ordeal from the couches with amused looks on their faces. I decided to join them.

"So what is actually going on?" I asked them as Thalia and Nico kept screaming, much to Annabeth's annoyance,

"Nico kept saying tree jokes, then Thalia shocked the Hades out of him and now they've been at this for ten minutes." Leo answered me, turning back to the show,

"Oh shut it, Pinecone Face!"

"Okay Death Breath, cause _you're_ the one who holds authority around here."

"Oh, and _you_ do?"

"More than you!" Thalia and Nico kept screaming, finally Annabeth stomped her feet and shouted,

"Enough! What are you? _Five?_ Gods I've had enough of your constant arguing. If you're going to be like this all break I'll go stay at my _father's_ house!"

"Annie," Thalia started,

"No, just stop. You three" Annabeth looked to me as well, "You act like you're children and someone just ate the last cookie. For Zeus's sake, I cannot take it anymore. I just need to get out of here!" Annabeth turned and went up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. I sighed,

"Now look what you've done."

"Us?" Thalia asked in disbelief, "In case you didn't notice Kelp Head, she said _three." _

"Yeah, well your fight put her over the edge!" I countered,

"Stop!" Piper said, putting a hint of Charmspeak in her words, "You do realize Annabeth is mad because you keep fighting, and now you're fighting again! I for one want all of us to be together over Christmas, not having her spending the whole time with her dad." I stopped talking, realizing Piper was right. I figured we got our constant bickering because our dads were constantly bickering. It was mostly Thalia and Nico, but I'll admit that I did have my fair share of rifts with them.

"I'll go talk to Annabeth," I said,

"You can't," Hermione interjected. I had just realized she was there, "Girls are allowed in the boy's dormitories, but if a boy tried to enter the girl's, the stairs disappear and turn into a slide. I suppose they think girls are more trustworthy." I threw my head back and groaned,

"Thalia, she won't want to see you right now… So Piper, this one is all you." I said; turning my head to the girl with a feather braided into her hair. She sighed and made her way to the stairs.

**ΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟ**

Piper

"What's going on with you Annabeth? You're normally so level headed." I asked Annabeth as I entered the room. She was sitting on her bed staring at the wall, looking a mixture of sad and angry. Annabeth turned her head to me,

"Ugh, I just can't take this anymore!" She threw her hands up in exasperation. I went as sat next to her on the bed.

"Can't take what?" I asked, "This seems to be about more than just the arguing."

"It is," Annabeth sighed, "I can't take being here, living in this lie, living in this _life!_ I just want to be normal! I want to be a normal girl who lives in a normal house with a normal family and normal friends and a normal boyfriend! I want to live in a world with no monsters, gods, demigods, wizards, titans, everything! I just want it to be gone!" I looked at my friend with worry, Annabeth wasn't normally like this, she didn't rant, or cry or freak out in any way.

"Annabeth," I said soothingly, "Where did this all come from? You've always been so relaxed with the idea of demigods and our parents."

"That's because it's all I've known since I was seven years old!" She whisper shouted, "And after falling into Tartarus, I've realized how twisted our world really is. If Percy wasn't down there with me, I'd be either dead or hiding away in some corner, losing my mind. And that's if I hadn't lost it already. This world we live in, it isn't fit for human beings."

"But we aren't human, Annabeth. We're _more_, _you're_ more." I reassured her, "You're the one we all go to Annabeth, you're our leader. Everyone assumes its Jason or Percy who have saved the world, but without you behind them, we'd all be dead. You were the one we turned to for direction on the Argo II and you are the one we're turning to now. Yeah Jason and Percy are good in a fight and are too loyal and powerful for their own good, but more." I reassured her, "You're the one we all go to Annabeth, you're our leader. Everyone assumes its Jason or Percy who have saved the world, but without you behind them, we'd all be dead. You were the one we turned to for direction on the Argo II and you are the one we're turning to now. Yeah Jason and Percy are good in a fight and are too loyal and powerful for their own good, but _you _are the brains behind the master plans that have left us victorious. You need to take a deep breath and remember who you are, Annabeth freaking Chase; the daughter of Athena and the most kick-ass girl I know." I smiled at Annabeth, proud of my speech.

Annabeth sighed, "Gods I hate it when other people are right." I just laughed,

"Come on, your boyfriend is worried about you." Annabeth got up and walked over to the mirror and wiped away the tears that were forming in her eyes. I got a good look at her. If she didn't have her piercing grey eyes, I'd have mistaken her as one of my sisters. She was extremely beautiful, even with her hair now tied in a twist knot on the top of her head and eyes red from almost crying, she was easily one of the most gorgeous girls in this school. Annabeth sighed at her reflection and shrugged of the grey jacket she was still wearing, revealing a white cardigan.

I got up from the bed and looped my arm in hers as we walked down the stairs. I'll admit, when I first met Annabeth, she had scared me. But getting to know her now, I've come to realize that under her hard exterior is just a normal girl trying to break free. Annabeth was such a good person, and I now considered her one of my best friends. I considered everyone that was on the Argo II as my best friends. I've always been casted as the loner weird girl who kept to herself, and now I felt like I belonged. I figured that that was what Camp Half Blood did, made you belong. Annabeth and I had finished descending the stairs, as soon as Percy saw us, he shot to his feet.

"Annabeth," Percy said, walking over to us to hug his girlfriend. I dropped her arm so she could return the hug. Seeing them like that made my heart hurt. I missed Jason so much, but thinking about that made me realize that I would be seeing him tomorrow night. Butterflies started churning in my stomach at just the thought of being in his arms again.

"Annie, we're sorry." Thalia said, trying to console her friend. I always forgot that Thalia was older than me. She had been made an immortal the day before she was sixteen, and hasn't aged a day since.

"No," Annabeth said, "I'm sorry; I've just been really stressed lately, about life, and _our _lives and basically everything. But Piper gave me an amazing speech and I feel a lot better now." Annabeth smiled at me. I'll admit, I bushed. Annabeth wasn't known for just handing out compliments.

"All in a day's work," I said jokingly. I checked my watch and saw it already read seven thirty. "Guys, it's getting kind of late, we should all finish packing. We have to be on the train early tomorrow!" My friends nodded. I noticed Percy giving Annabeth a kiss on the cheek before they parted ways. It just reminded me more that that would be Jason and I soon. I smiled.

Once upstairs, the usual gossip was being shared. Annabeth had hastily finished packing and slipped out the door, hoping no one would notice her. We all did. We knew she was going to Percy's bed, just as she had every night for the past week. I thought it was cute, that annoying Lavender girl didn't though.

"Ugh, that girl thinks she can do whatever she wants! What a trollop,"

"I'd shut my mouth if I were you. I wouldn't want to have to shut it for you." Thalia snapped, as Lavender just glared at her.

"It isn't my fault your little friend happens to be a whore." Lavender retorted,

"A _whore?_" Thalia exclaimed, Lavender really should've shut her mouth, just as Thalia warned. "You obviously don't know the definition of that word, if anything _you're _ the whore."

"Me?" Lavender asked, shocked, "Do you see me sneaking off to my boyfriend's bed at night?"

"The boyfriend you don't even like?" I asked her. I knew I should've stayed out of it, but it was obvious that Lavender only liked Ron because he was the great Harry Potter's best friend and on the Quidditch team. You didn't have to be the daughter of Aphrodite to figure that one out. I noticed Hermione had a small smile on her lips when I pointed that out.

"Excuse me, but how would _you_ know if I fancied Ron or not?" Lavender asked me, seething. I probably shouldn't have, because I hated manipulating people's minds, but I couldn't resist. I used charmspeak on the poor idiot.

"Fine, then please share with us. What are your _true_ feelings for Ron? Be honest now." I said, lacing magic into my words. Lavender was about to come up with a witty remark when to power took over,

"He's on the quidditch team, of course I don't actually like him. I just wanted an athlete." Lavender said matter-of-factly before she realized what had escaped her mouth. Her hands shot up and covered her lips, eyes growing wide, "Why did I say that?"

"You we're being honest my dear." I said, and then I suddenly regretted it. I sounded like Drew. Oh gods, please tell me I wasn't turning into Drew!

"You insufferable little pig! How dare you? Ronald actually seems to care for you and you're just using him!" Hermione shouted. Lavender stormed off and out the door. Where she was going, I didn't know, as long as she didn't come back for a while.

"Bitch," Thalia mumbled right before Lavender shut the door, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Ugh, I cannot stand that girl." Hermione ranted, Pavarti just stood in shock at the whole ordeal. She was friends with Lavender, but not extremely close. She left the room anyways, probably going to find Lavender. "Where does she gain the right to use people for her own personal gain?"

"Well, seeing Ron will be single soon, why don't you just go after him?" I asked Hermione, Her eyes widened, embarrassment crawling up her neck.

"Pardon me?" She asked in disbelief,

"'Mione, you are talking to the daughter of Aphrodite, as much as she hates to admit it, she can tell when people like each other. There is no reason to deny that you like Ron." Thalia said, "I mean I can't figure out _why_, but you do. Boys are just… Ugh, annoying."

"Okay, miss Huntress." I said jokingly. Thalia had been repulsed by boys since she joined the hunters. I figured that that would be absolute torture to any of my sisters. I laughed to myself at the idea.

"Well I think the idea of me fancying Ron is _mad!"_ Hermione countered. Thalia and I just laughed. Hermione was sporting a crimson blush and looked like she was about ready to hide under her covers. I'd never seen her act like that before.

"Just embrace it; cowering is no way to get you a guy." I said, "Ugh, I'm sounding like my sisters. This seriously needs to stop. I think it's because I miss my own guy."

"Hey now," Thalia said, "Don't go talking all mushy about my brother please. I do _not_ need to hear about it." I laughed,

"Don't worry; I'll keep all my mushy thoughts that my mother is no doubt planting into my head to myself." I smirked at Thalia, she pretended to gag,

"Even though it seems like he is older than me now, he's still my little brother and I refuse to even think about the way you are thinking about him."

"Oh gods." I said. Hermione was sitting silently, now reading a book. I guessed that she was most likely trying to avoid the subject of her and Ron. I figured I'd let it slide for now. "Let's go to bed. Long day ahead of us tomorrow," The two girls nodded as I blew out the candles that were illuminating the room. Crawling into bed I lulled off into sleep, only to be disturbed by a dream of course.

_ I was in a forest. I had never been there before, but there was an air of familiarity to it. I assumed it was the forbidden forest that surrounds the school. I was following someone, Percy? No, he was shorter, less muscular, Harry. I was following Harry. He looked like he had just come from battle, coated in wounds and scratches. He looked sad, as if something, someone was just talking to him. He made his way to a clearing. There were people there, all dressed in wizards robes. Their eyes glowed with hatred and fear. There was a large man chained off to one said, Hagrid. There was also a woman, she had wild curls, and a wilder look in her eyes. She stared at the man standing in the middle with wide, adoring eyes. _

_ The man who was in the middle looked like a snake, with skin paler than Nico's and eyes like slits. He smiled as he saw Harry, for some reason I couldn't hear what they were saying. They spoke for a few minutes, when the snake-man pointed a lumpy wand at Harry. A green wave of power streaked through the air. It hit Harry with a blunt force that knocked him to the ground. Was he unconscious? Was he _dead?_ The people surrounding the man cheered triumphantly. The snake man, who I know recognized as Voldemort sent a blonde haired woman who slightly resembled the wild eyed one and largely resembled Draco, to check on Harry. She placed two fingers on his neck, checking for a pulse._

_ She seemed to have found one, because Harry's mouth moved ever so slightly. She didn't once lose composure. I noticed her whisper something to Harry. He moved his mouth ever so slightly again. The woman stood and turned to the crowd, announcing something. They cheered again. Voldemort ordered Hagrid to pick up Harry, while they were distracted; I noticed something move in the trees. When I focused on the image, I realized it was _me.

**ΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟ**

Ron

I suppose you could say I was bloody nervous when my girlfriend knocked on my dormitory door, glared at Percy and Annabeth the asked if she could talk to me in "privet," although, I would say I was _way_ past nervous. She did not look happy, at all. I gulped as Harry mouthed "good luck," lucky bloke didn't have a girl to deal with. I followed Lavender to the now empty common room. She sat me down by the fire and started her speech,

"Look, Wonwon. I'm sorry, but I don't think things are going to work out with us. I've realized you just aren't what I was looking for in a boyfriend. I would love if we could still be friends though?" Lavender said sweetly as if she asked me if I wanted to go snog with her. I just looked at her for a moment,

"Okay," I said, pretty dully. I was actually relieved she was dumping me. All the wanted to do was snog and watch me play quidditch. It got bloody annoying after a while. But I realized too late that I had said the wrong thing.

"_Okay?_" She screamed, "Just okay? I just broke up with you and all you have to say is okay?" Before I realized what was happening, Lavender grabbed a large book someone left on the table, arched her hand as if she was going to throw it and I felt a throbbing pain in my head.

**ΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟ**

Hermione

Hearing a shout and a thud was never a good sign. Thalia, Piper and I ran down the stairs, as did the majority of Gryffindor house, to find Ron lying on the floor unconscious and Lavender Brown standing there with a book at her feet and a crazed look in her eyes.

"What did you do?" I shouted at the crazed girl, she looked as if she had just realized what she had done. The idiot got to her knees and placed a hand on Ron's slightly bleeding head,

"Wonwon?" She said with fear in her eyes, I went forward and pushed her out of the way,

"Move you insolent fool. Harry, Percy," I turned to the two boys who had made their way to the front of the crowd, "Help me get him to the hospital wing?" The boys each wrapped one of Ron's arms around their necks, I used my sleeve to dot the blood that was running down his face. I vaguely noticed Annabeth, Thalia, Piper, Leo and Nico following us to the hospital wing. We gained the attention of Professor McGonagall along the way; she also accompanied us, seeing none of us could tell her what actually happened.

We made it to the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey attended to Ron's head. After about ten minutes, Dumbledore had joined us too,

"What has happened?" He asked,

"His crazed, presumably _ex-_girlfriend hit him in the head with a large book." I responded, not hiding the anger in my voice,

"And that would be…" McGonagall questioned,

"Lavender Brown," Thalia added, her voiced lined with malice.

"Why would she do this?" Dumbledore asked, seemingly slightly amused by the situation,

"I have no clue; you'd have to ask Ron when he awakes." I answered, just then, a low groan escaped Ron's lips,

"Her-ione," He mumbled, my heart seemed to skip a beat,

"Hermione," Ron added, more clearly. Damn him. I keep trying to bury these feelings that I don't want to have and he keeps making me bring them back to the surface. I grasped his hand,

"Ronald," I whispered, hoping he could hear me, "You can be _such_ an idiot sometimes."

After another hour, Ron woke up. Only Dumbledore, Harry and I were left.

"Oi', what happened?" Ron asked,

"You tell us," Harry said, rather amused.

"Lavender, God. She's mad; she hit me in the head with a book because I wasn't upset she broke up with me!" Ron exclaimed, "Women…" Ron trailed off. Dumbledore looked rather pleased,

"Ah, young love." He waited a few seconds before adding, "Never fear, I will have a discussion with Miss Brown before holiday. I believe that you may all return to your dormitories now."

We nodded and helped Ron back to Gryffindor house. I took note of the fact that Lavender wasn't in the Common Room or our dormitory. She didn't seem to show up anywhere during the night. I presumed they thought she was barking and sent her to the psych ward at Saint Mungo's. Needless to say, I fell asleep rather peacefully that night.

**AN/ Okay, so yeah. I know Ron and Lavender break up when Slughorn gives him poisoned mead and what not. But as you can tell I haven't played Slughorn up as much. He bothered me, and Lavender REALLY bothered me. There may or may not be a new patient at the Psych Ward in Saint Mungo's, but I'll just leave that to your imagination. I also would like to apologize, I know you were all hoping for the vacation chapter and what not, but I'm still trying to come up with a good idea for the vacation. This is mostly just a really fluffy filler chapter. I will try and update ASAP, expect the first taste of vacation by Sunday at the **_**VERY**_** latest. I hope to have it up by Wednesday or Thursday. Also, are you all content with the way I have been separating the chapters? Or would you like more wizard time, or more Nico and Leo time? I've been trying to get everyone in, but I have a hard time writing for some of them. I want them to be in character as much as possible, but I just can't seem to grasp it. But anyways, leave reviews please! –aeileen**

**PS- I hope you realize that Piper's dream means that this WILL carry out to the War. And I apologize to all my boy readers who have had to deal with so much fluff… What can I say, I'm a daughter of Aphrodite over here… (:**


	7. Chapter 7

***Discalimer***

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter**

**AN/ So I got a review on my last chapter from a user named Zeus0001, and oh my gods. Go read it. He explained everything I tried to in my little (actually kind of long) Authors note in the last chapter perfectly. And in response to his review, I would like to say thank you so much, and I was actually just thinking if riptide and the other celestial bronze weapons should have the power to defect spells. I think they should, because that gives the demigods an advantage, and let's face it… I like the demigods more. (:**

**Back to the story, THE VACATION IS FINALLY HERE! I have been waiting for this. I need more cute underwater Percabeth moments!**

Annabeth

I spent the entire train ride back to London thinking about how big of an idiot I had been lately. Crying, panicking, screaming, who was I? I mean, obviously it was bound to happen, me having a breakdown, but I'll admit, I had hoped it wouldn't be for another thirty years or so, or maybe not in front of a bunch of wizards. This vacation was exactly what I needed to get my mind off of everything and get back to being the strong, independent woman that I knew I was. I was sure Percy probably thought I was going crazy, I'm sure all of my friends thought I was going crazy. Even I thought I was going crazy. But no more crazy for me, no crying, no break downs, no nothing. Although, I will admit, sleeping in Percy's bed was nice.

We finally arrived in London and we said goodbye to all of our friends who were going to Ron's place for the break. Then it became time for us to figure out how we were getting to California. Percy couldn't fly, Thalia couldn't go by boat, and that would take _way_ too long. Reluctantly everyone agreed that we could shadow travel again. But Nico said he would have to take two trips, then sleep for three days if we did,

"Annabeth and I could try that Apparition trick McGonagall taught us, seeing you are all under seventeen and can't do magic out of school." Percy suggested,

"What if we get…" I paused thinking of the word, "Splinched? We don't have much training; we can't really go to another continent, can we?"

"Well, we could try." Percy said, "The worst that would happen is we'd land in the ocean, and actually I'd enjoy that." I playfully hit his arm,

"You're such a Seaweed Brain,"

After a little debate, it was decided that Percy and I _would_ Apparate, and Nico would attempt to take three people by shadow travel. Nico left first, seeing it would take a bit longer to shadow travel, Percy and I prepped ourselves and sent a silent prayer to Hecate. We spun our heels in a circle and with a crack, we disappeared. Apparating was probably one of the more unpleasant sensations I've felt. It was like your insides were being tossed and turned inside out. Defiantly, not fun. It was a similar feeling to shadow travel; I hadn't picked which was worse yet.

Surprisingly, Percy and I made it alive to the beach villa. It was a beautiful, white stone, Grecian style villa with an infinity pool and hot tub, only a few hundred feet from the beach. I sighed, looking at the beautiful architecture of the place. Percy looked like he was about to sprint to the ocean, I grabbed his arm,

"Not yet Seaweed Brain, let's explore and find the good rooms before they get here," I suggested, Percy sighed, not very happy with being apart from him beloved ocean, but agreed reluctantly. We explored the amazing house, Percy found a large bedroom on the main floor with doors that opened onto the beach. This was defiantly his room. I explored for a few more minutes, counting the rooms, there were nine. If Piper's dad was staying with us, we'd need ten. Then I realized I shouldn't be upset. I made my way back to Percy's main floor bedroom with a smile on my face,

"We're in luck, Perce." He looked at me as I set my bag down, "We're short a room," I said, making my way over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He followed my lead, wrapping his own around my waist. His kissed me, it was so similar to all of our other kisses, but each one was special in its own way, each getting better than the last. We we're at this for a good three minutes before someone interrupted us my clearing their throat,

"Hey there Romeo and Juliet, don't you need air sometimes?" Leo asked us, trying not to laugh.

"Get lost Valdez," Percy said, throwing a pillow at Leo's face. Leo put his hands up in mock surrender, but a few seconds later, we heard him shout to the others,

"Annabeth and Percy are breaking the rules, someone call Hedge! He'll take his bat to those cupcakes."

"Oh my gods," I mumbled to Percy, "Remember when they found us in the stables?"

"How could I forget? I couldn't make eye contact with you for a week without being yelled at!" Percy said, remembering the glares Coach Hedge gave him,

"And we didn't even do anything bad!" I said, now laughing, Percy unlatched one arm from my waist, leaving the other there as he started walking, pulling me along with him,

"Come one Wise Girl," Percy said, "Let's go make sure Leo isn't spreading rumors about us."

Percy and I walked into the fully stocked kitchen to find Piper making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She had already changed into a swimsuit and a loose cover up with sunglasses on her head.

"Hey Pipes," I said, taking a bite from her sandwich and handing it back to her, "When does everyone else get here?"

"My dad comes in three days, Percy's mom and Paul get here tomorrow and Jason, Hazel and Frank will be here in a few hours." Piper answered, "Gods Annie, you have no clue how excited I am to finally see Jason after so long!"

"Trust me Piper, I do." I said, putting a protective hand on Percy's chest. I thought about the time that Hera kidnapped him and I didn't see him for months on end. Percy seemed to know what I was talking about,

"Just be sure you don't Judo-Flip Jason when you see him." Percy Warned Piper, giving me a grin. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Come on Seaweed Brain, let's go put on our swim suits." Percy's eyes lit up at the word 'swim,' I just laughed and pulled him back to the room. After digging through my suitcase, I found the light grey bikini that Percy loves and went to the bathroom that was connected to his room to change. When I came out, Percy was wearing his usual green swim trunks. His perfect abs were bare. I realized he was staring at me a little more intently than I was him, I laughed,

"Gawk much, Seaweed Brain?" I said, sticking my tongue out again. Percy actually blushed, it was extremely cute.

"I can't help it," He said sheepishly, I walked towards him and slapped his arm lightly,

"Come on," I said, pulling him out the glass doors towards the ocean. It was surprisingly warm for December, even in California. I had a feeling Apollo was helping out a bit, making the sun shine brighter. As soon as my feet hit the ocean I found it was actually surprisingly warm. I supposed Percy's dad was working a little magic as well. I smiled as Percy grabbed me bridal style and ran deeper into the ocean.

We were about shoulder deep when Percy decided to drop me. I plunged into the warm water, my hair surrounding my face. I managed to open my eyes, the salt stung a little, but I didn't mind. Through the hazy image, I found Percy's ankle. Grabbing hold, I pulled as he plunged into the water with me. We both surfaced, and of course, Percy was completely dry.

"That's no fair!" I protested,

"What are you talking about, Wise Girl?" Percy asked mischievously,

"You! You're perfectly dry and I am soaking wet. Not fair." I said, "You need to let your all might Son of Poseidon powers down for a moment and have normal fun with your girlfriend in the ocean. Okay?" Percy laughed at me, and dove into the water. When he surfaced his black hair was a wet mop. I smiled,

"Happy?" He asked me,

"Very," I said, leaning into kiss him. Right before our lips met, I turned around and swam a little deeper. I went under the water and swam as fast as I could, all though I knew my efforts were futile. Within ten seconds, I felt a hand grab my leg. Normally I wouldn't be startled but the hand was huge, and felt like it was liquid. It yanked me backwards and before I knew it I was back at Percy's side,

"Hey!" I protested, "No making giant water hands! What happened to our 'normal' agreement?" I was now treading water. Percy could still touch, he realized my struggle and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me close, holding me aloft.

"What is with you and your normalness?" Percy asked me, probably confused as to why I was making this such a big deal,

"Well, if you _must_ know," I replied with a joking tone in my voice, "I need a break," Growing a bit more serious, I continued, "I need a break from the crazy, I want to have a calm two week break with my amazing boyfriend so I can go back to being the normal, sophisticated Annabeth Chase." Percy studied me for a few seconds before speaking,

"Fine, we can be normal," He agreed, "Except in the ocean. I'm deprived Annabeth, seriously, I was about to start facing withdrawal symptoms!" I started laughing, and slashed Percy,

"Fine, Seaweed Brain." I gave in, "Do all of your ocean power juju, as long as we're normal on land." Percy looked slightly offended,

"Seriously, juju?" I laughed and broke free of has grasp and went under the water. I got a mouthful of the salty water, when I broke surface I spit it at Percy. "Oh that's it Chase, you're going down!" I laughed as Percy dove towards me, pulling me under. I had to admit, he was a lot more fun when we were by the ocean. I had noticed he was a little less easy going when we were at Hogwarts. I missed seeing him like this; he was so free and easy to be around. I loved him when he was like this. Percy realized I was staring at him,

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me, pulling me close again.

"You," I said, looking up at his eyes,

"Me?" He asked, looking a little surprised, "Care to elaborate?" I giggled a bit, which is something I almost never do,

"I was thinking about different you are at Hogwarts, and how relaxed you are here. I like it." I explained to him, Percy leaned in and kissed me. I didn't joke around and swim away, I let him kiss me. I honestly didn't know why, but every time I kissed him, it was like our first kiss again. I hoped that never went away, it left me wanting to kiss him again each time.

"I love you," he whispered against my lips,

"I love you too." I whispered back, and I meant it. I mean it so much it hurt. I decided to take things on a lighter note, "Let's ride dolphins!" I suggested, Percy started laughing,

"Seriously?" He asked, "We were just having a romantic moment and you want to go ride _dolphins_?" I nodded eagerly. I had wanted to swim with dolphins ever since I was a little girl. I felt like a little girl now, begging her dad for ice cream, knowing he would give in eventually. I curled out my bottom lip in a pouty expression with pleading eyes,

"Puh-leasee, Percy?" I begged, he seemed to be getting a kick out of my childish antics because I could tell he was fighting back laughter and keep his straight face. I was even having a hard time keeping my pleading face up and not breaking out into laughter. I hugged him tight, "Please?" I whispered into his ear,

"Ugh, you're terrible!" He said, admitting defeat. Five minutes later, two dolphins were swimming happily around us. I wrapped my hands around one of the smooth dorsal fins; Percy did the same to the other. I laughed as they started swimming. The dolphins stayed within sight of the house, though it wouldn't have mattered if they went further. They would dive down and rise back up right before my lungs were about to explode from lack of oxygen. Percy looked amused and how much I was enjoying this. We hung out with the dolphins for a good two hours before surprisingly Percy decided to go in,

"I'm hungry. Let go see what they have for food here?" I nodded. The dolphins dropped us off about two hundred feet from the shore. Percy was about to start swimming back when I decided I was too lazy to swim on my own… so naturally I got on to Percy's back. I just laughed as he half swam, half walked into shore. He paused once we were on the sand, seeing if I was going to get off,

"No, no, keep going." I said as if it was obvious I wasn't getting off. Percy just laughed as we walked into the kitchen. A soon as we made it there we heard a scream. I hopped off of Percy's back and ran to see what was going on, cursing myself for not having my dagger. Turns out, I didn't need it,

"Jason!" Piper screamed, she ran into a surprised boy's arms. Piper planted a large kiss onto her boyfriend's lips,

"Hey Pipes," Jason said, slightly amused, "I've missed you."

"Ugh, don't even get me started…" Piper said, before kissing Jason again.

"Percy! Annabeth!" Hazel said, coming up to us to hug us, hesitating when she saw we were drenched, but decided to hug us anyways,

"How are you guys?" I asked, genuinely glad to see them.

"Great, now." Frank said, hugging me and doing one of those weird fist bump/handshake/hug/boy things with Percy.

"This place is amazing!" Hazel mused, "You went swimming? Isn't it cold?"

"I have a feeling Percy's father made it a little warmer for us," I explained, Percy had a slightly confused look on his face,

"Hm, I didn't even think about that… Thanks dad." Percy said, looking at the sky. I just laughed,

"How was Europe?" Jason asked, once he and Piper finally broke apart,

"It sucks!" Piper exclaimed, "They have no electricity, at all, we have to use candles for light, like seriously? Candles! And there is _so_ much sexual tension. Seriously those kids need to grow a pair and ask someone out. All they do is deny that they like someone." We were all laughing at Piper's rant. She was probably the most uncomfortable there out of all of us. She was the one with the boyfriend thousands of miles away. I understood the feeling, when you're in that state; everything gets on your nerves.

"Careful Beauty Queen," Leo said, walking into the room, "You're sounding like your sisters." Leo clapped Frank on the shoulder, hugged Hazel, much to Frank's discomfort and shared another one of those "bro-hugs," with Jason. "Hey man, I was starting to be best friend deprived!"

"I missed you too, Leo." Jason said, latching back on to Piper's side. I hadn't seen Piper so happy in months, it was nice. Thalia made her way down to see what the commotion was. She made a b-line for her younger brother and hugged him tight,

"Hey Thals!" Jason said, "I feel so popular right now," Thalia left his embrace and just shook her head,

"Don't let it go to your head, little brother."

"You know, if you think about it, I'm older now…" Jason said, smiling that he was Thalia's big brother rather little,

"No." Thalia said simply, "I'm an immortal, that mean's I'll always be older than you." Jason looked slightly depressed, Thalia just laughed, "Nico is sleeping, the shadow travel took a lot out of him. He'll probably be awake in a few days." I laughed,

"I'll make dinner, what are you all hungry for? I asked,

"Pizza," They said in unison,

"Cheese pizza," Piper added,

"That's blue," Percy added,

"If the pizza is going to be blue, you're helping me make it." I said to Percy,

"Fine, no blue." Percy said glumly,

"You're still helping me make it," I decided as I dragged Percy behind the counter to look for supplies. Percy groan, and sat on the counter after he found the food coloring. He took out the blue and put it on the counter as I took out bowls, flour, yeast and what not. After measuring out everything I poured things into the bowls. I noticed Percy was staring out the window, he was supposed to be helping. I took some flour in my hands and blew it at his face.

"Chase!" Percy shouted,

"Yeah Jackson?" I asked innocently,

"Not funny,"

"You have to admit," I said, walking closer to him, "It's a little funny." I took notice of his now white hair, I shook my fingers through it too loosen up the power, "Blond doesn't work for you." I said, kissing his cheek. Percy raised his brows in the same way the Stoll brothers do when they've just pulled a prank, my brows furrowed in confusion. I realized what he was doing one second too late. I turned around and got a face full of the water I was about to pour into the bowl. Thankful I was still wearing my swim suit, I wiped the water from my face,

"It's on, Kelp Head." I decided,

"Bring it, Owl Face!" I laughed as I threw more food at him. I rummaged through the fridge and found an egg. I held it in a throwing position, daring Percy to make another move. "You wouldn't…" Percy said,

"Try me," I said as I launched the egg at Percy, it cracked and splattered all over his chest. I admired my handiwork before I dodged an orb of water Percy conjured from the sink. Percy turned to grab something as I ran and jumped onto his back, laughing so hard I was about to get better abs than him. Wrapping my arms around his neck and legs around his waist I whispered in his ear, "Truce?" Percy laughed as he grabbed my legs to support me,

"Only because you're cute," He decided,

"Really Perce?" I said, faking hurt, "I'm only cute?" Percy turned his head to look at me,

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world," He proclaimed, I laughed,

"Getting better,"

"What about me?" Percy asked, I thought for a second before speaking,

"There are a lot of fish in the sea, but you, Perseus Jackson are by far the most handsome." I said sarcastically, although it _was_ the truth.

"Nice, Wise Girl." Percy said equally as sarcastic,

"I try…" I said kissing the back of his head. "Hey Perce?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you have a little egg on you…" I said, Percy let go of my legs as I hopped to the wet floor.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Percy exclaimed,

"Yeah," I said in mock confusion, trying to hide my smile, "Wonder how that got there?"

"Well," Percy said, walking towards me, "I guess we will just have to get it off then." Percy flipped me over his shoulder and started walking towards the doors. I crossed my arms as he carried me towards the ocean. Right before we went out the doors I called out to the other people in the house,

"Someone else is going to have to cook dinner!" I shouted, as Percy started laughing.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hazel

This villa was amazing. I needed to be sure to thank Piper's father when he arrived. I had missed my friends so much these last few months. I felt sorry for Frank who had to listen to me complain. And yet, now we were with them and Frank and I were still alone. Piper and Jason were "catching up," Leo was trying to find a way to mask the scent of the house so no monster would attack while Piper's father was here, Thalia was meeting the Hunters somewhere and Percy and Annabeth were currently trying to drown each other in the ocean.

Frank and I decided we would take over cooking for everyone. When we found out way to the kitchen Frank had only three words to say,

"Oh. My. Gods." I agreed. The place was a total mess! Flour was everywhere, the floors were soaked and there was egg splattered everywhere. You don't even need egg for pizza!

"Those two! They made such a mess and just left it for us to clean!" I scolded, Frank wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Butterflies filled my stomach. We'd been dating for over a year, but we still were slightly awkward around each other. I longed for an easy going relationship that was full of love and laughter like Percy and Annabeth's, but Annabeth reminded me that you need time for that kind of bond. Of course I cared deeply for Frank but I didn't think I was in love with him yet.

"Calm down Haze, we can clean it up. After all they need a chance to relax; they've been stuck in Europe for months." Frank decided, I sighed, he was right. Frank and I looked in a few closets before we found the one with the cleaning supplies. After a good thirty minutes of scrubbing, it was somewhat clean. I found the piece of paper that Annabeth had used for a recipe. I scrapped the ingredients from the bowl they were working with because who knows what else landed in there.

After remaking the dough, Frank picked up the small bottle of blue food coloring that was on the counter, "Might as well," He decided, pouring a few drops into the dough. After kneading it in, it was a color as vibrant as Jason's eyes. I figured Percy would like it. I put the dough in the oven to start cooking before I added the sauce and cheese then joined Frank who was sitting on the bar stools at the island.

"And how was that so hard they couldn't accomplish it?" I asked him sarcastically, Frank laughed.

"Come on, let's go sit outside." He said as he grabbed my hand, pulling me to the patio that over looked the beach. Percy and Annabeth were splashing and dunking each other to their heart's content. Even from here I could see the large smiles planted on their faces.

"They really are happy together, aren't they?" I asked Frank,

"Yeah, I think I've known that before I even met Annabeth." He agreed,

"I really was romantic how he only knew her name when he lost him memory." I decided, Frank nodded and we said in a companionable silence for a few minutes, watching our friends before the timer beeped on the stove. "Come on," I said to Frank. He stood and surprisingly lifted me up bridal style and started carrying me to the kitchen. The butterflied were back in my stomach now. Frank could be utterly clueless sometimes, and others he could sweep me off my feet, literally. I think he was generally too nervous to be like Percy is to Annabeth. He didn't want to make me upset, but in all honesty I liked it when he was fun and surprising. It was cute, As Frank set me down in the kitchen, I smiled up at him,

"You know," I said, "You should do things like that more often." I laughed a bit as he blushed. I found a hot pad and took out the pizza dough. Frank found the cheese and sauce in the fridge and we got a little creative with our decorating styles.

We lathered the dough with sauce and spices and a thick layer of mozzarella cheese. We decided to spell out something with the cheddar. I suggested "Merry Christmas," but Frank had another idea. With perfect precision Frank neatly wrote out "Percy and Annabeth SUCK at cooking. –Hazel and Frank." I laughed as Frank put it back into the oven. I found eight plates, cups and napkins. Thalia was spending the night with the hunters so we didn't worry about her for dinner. After a few more minutes, the timer beeped again. We pulled out our perfectly blue pizza and set it on the table.

I laughed at the writing which managed to stay readable during the cooking process. Frank took a camera out of his pocket and took a photo of our masterpiece. I was still shocked that cameras were that small. Frank and I decided to round up the other people in the house. I made my way to the beach to find Percy and Annabeth.

"Hey you two love birds," I shouted at them, interrupting their kiss. I learned not to find public displays of affection so scandalous, but they made it quite hard not to. "Dinner is ready!" I called. Percy swam at full speed towards shore at the sound of food, leaving Annabeth in the dust. She just stood there, glaring at him, arms crossed. Percy turned around realizing his mistake of leaving her. He went back and had her cling onto him and swim back. "Is food really that important to you Percy?" I asked him as he reached the shore. Annabeth still on his back, Percy laughed sheepishly,

"Sorry babe," Percy said to Annabeth,

"Don't "babe" me, Seaweed Brain." She said, slapping his chest. It sounded like it hurt, although it didn't seem to bother Percy. I was guessing he was used to it. We made our way back into the house and sat at the table. Percy and Annabeth started cracking up at our pizza décor, as did everyone else. Frank had a look of pride on his face. I laughed as I cut the pizza for everyone.

"Thanks for making it blue," Percy said,

"And sorry about the kitchen…" Annabeth added, I just shook my head,

"You owe us one," I concluded,

"Big time," Frank added.

0-0-0-0-0

Percy

After dinner we all went our separate ways again. Annabeth and I decided to lounge in the hot tub. I was actually surprised she was willing to be in the water with me almost _all_ day. She was probably planning to get me to do something for her and was trying to be nice. I sighed, knowing it was true. Annabeth curled into my side in the hot tub, I had to admit, I loved when she did that. I loved everything she did. From the way she says my name when I do something stupid, to the way she slightly snores right after she falls asleep. She was just perfect.

"What are you thinking about, Percy?" Annabeth asked me, a smile played up on my lips,

"You,"

"Me?" Annabeth asked, imitating me from earlier, "Care to elaborate?" I laughed and hugged her tight,

"I was thinking about how perfect you are, from the way you say my name when I'm being stupid to the cute snore you have just after you fall asleep." I declared, noticing the blush creeping up on her cheeks,

"I do not snore, Percy." She announced, I laughed again,

"Yes you do. And the way you just said my name is the way that I always want to hear it."

"Okay, Percy." Annabeth said sleepily, she rested her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes, "I wish we could stay here forever. I wish I could fall asleep in your arms every night." She said as she dozed off. And of course, she started to snore ever so slightly. I smiled as I combed my fingers through her hair. I sat there for a half hour just thinking about life, and what the future holds. Thinking about how I'll marry Annabeth one day and she will be able to fall asleep in my arms every night. Once my half hour was up I decided to wake Annabeth up. I figured it wasn't healthy for her to sit in a hot tub for too long.

"Come on Annie, let's go to sleep." I whispered, she groaned in protest, "Come on, Wise Girl."

"I am sleeping" She mumbled, I laughed as I picked her up and carried her into the house. She was still practically sleeping in my arms, once we made it to the room I set her down in the big chair, not wanting to get the bed wet. I went in the bathroom to brush my teeth, and put on a pair of boxers. After I came out and Annabeth hadn't moved.

"Come on, Annabeth. You gotta put on your pajamas." I said to her, she groaned again.

"Will you get them for me?" She said, weakly pointing to her bag. I laughed and went to unzip her bag. I was very unsurprised when I found my missing pair of boxers in her bag. She apparently liked to use them as pajamas. I grabbed her tank to as well and threw them at her. She grabbed them and sleepily stomped into the bathroom.

"Ugh!" She groaned,

"What now?" I called to her,

"I need underwear too, idiot." She said, poking her head out the door. My eyes widened, "Oh my gods Percy. I wear your underwear as pajamas, no need to be so repulsed by mine." I still sat there wide eyed. I was probably over reacting, but come on, what was I supposed to do? "Seriously? She asked me, she sighed and shut the door. A minute later she came out in my boxers and the tank top. Glaring at me she walked to her bag, found her unmentionables and went back into the bathroom. "You're so immature." She said as she came back out. She crawled into the bed, "I'm going to sleep."

I still didn't say anything as I went under the covers and wrapped my arms around her. Within minutes, her breathing evened out and that cute snore was back. I smiled to myself; I didn't want to ever go another night without this,

"Good night Annabeth Jackson." I whispered before I fell asleep as well, "I love you." That night I had one of the best dreams ever,

"_Mommy!" A blonde little girl with sea green eyes said toddling over to an older, but still just as beautiful Annabeth. "Mommy you're home!" The girl said again, she looked no more than five but was already just as beautiful as her mommy. _

"_Mommy!" Another child shouted, this time it was a boy, he looked a few years older than the girl. He had tanned skin, black raven hair and grey eyes, so full of knowledge already._

"_Hi babies," Annabeth said, hugging the two. "Were you good for your daddy today?" She asked them, they giggled and said they were. A man walked into the room, he had eyes just like the girl's and hair like the boy's, he looked around the same age as Annabeth. I realized it was me. The older me walked over to Annabeth and kissed her on the lips, causing the little ones to say "Ew,"_

"_These little trouble makers decided to paint the dog rather the paper," Older me said to Annabeth, she smiled and looked to the two giggling kids, _

"_Well did you at least give the dog a bath?" Annabeth asked them, they nodded with big smiles and pointed to the glass doors that must have led to a back yard. A golden retriever was sitting at the door soaking wet. Annabeth smiled, at the dog._

_The dream went on, passing through the days. Soon the kids were off at school, then graduating and going to college. Annabeth cried as she said goodbye to her babies, and cried as her babies brought babies into the world. She was a grandmother, spoiling her grandkids rotten with toys and books. The dream ended as the older me was sitting hand in hand with Annabeth, looking at the sunset on the beach._

I woke up to the sun shining through the windows; I smiled at a sleeping Annabeth who was beside me. She always looked so at ease when she was sleeping, peaceful. I wanted to savor this moment. But all that was ruined when there was a crash from the kitchen, followed by a shout. I shot out of bed and grabbed Riptide from my jean pockets, vaguely aware of Annabeth waking up and grabbing her dagger.

I guessed I should've put on pants, but when you're fighting a monster, you don't really think about things like that. When I made it to the kitchen, a storm spirit was flying around, knocking over pans, and opening cupboards. I hated fighting these things. You had to get the perfect shot or your blade would just pass through. Annabeth followed behind me, wielding her dagger waiting to strike. The storm spirit looked like a horse, galloping around. I first thought it was Jason's horse, Tempest, but I soon realized this one was not tame.

Annabeth and I were slashing and striking for a few minutes before the others gathered around. Jason attempted to help, but right before he got in his first strike, I managed to hit it in its soft spot. The _Anemoi Thuellai_ disintegrated into a pile of yellow ashes. I was working up a sweat.

"Gods, I am out of practice." I declared,

"Dude," Nico said, finally rejoining the living, "Put some pants on." My eyes widened as I turned around and went back into my room. I heard Annabeth laugh as she followed me.

"I think you look perfectly fine like this." She decided, slapping me on the butt.

"Ow,"

"Yeah, right. That did not hurt!" Annabeth said looking back at me over her shoulder before going into the bathroom and turning on the shower. I laughed as I found a pair of shorts and a camp t-shirt. I waited to change so I could hop into the shower after Annabeth. She surprisingly only took ten minutes. She came out in her towel and went to her bag.

"You look good," I said, jokingly, even though it was an absolute, one hundred percent fact. Annabeth just laughed at me as I went to go take my own shower. When I was done I came out to see Annabeth in a tank top and shorts with a vibrant yellow swimsuit underneath. She was sitting on the bed polishing her dagger,

"You know most boys would find this extremely intimidating, but I find it rather cute." I said plopping down next to Annabeth.

"You find daggers cute?" She asked, I thought for a second,

"No, but you look cute with yours." I decided,

"Well, being cute isn't exactly my top priority while holding a dagger." Annabeth said,

"I'm sorry, you look _sexy_ with yours." I said laughing; she smiled and kissed my cheek before she got up. "Where are you going?"

"Breakfast," She replied, I got up with no hesitation. We walked into the kitchen as Annabeth secured her dagger to her belt. We found Piper and Jason cooking eggs and toast.

"Where's the bacon?" I asked,

"The smell of cooking meat makes me sick," Piper said,

"I saw Leo sneak outside with a pack a few minutes ago. He's probably cooking some." Nico said,

"How?" I asked, "Wait never mind, stupid question." I decided, realizing Leo could cook anything he wanted just by setting it in his hand.

"Don't worry, we're used to it." Annabeth told me,

"What?" I asked,

"You asking stupid questions," She answered. I stuck my tongue out at her. It used to kind of offend me when Annabeth made fun of me, but now I don't mind. Annabeth would have to say something really harsh to get me to actually be mad at her these days. Nico cleared his throat, I looked at him,

"Yeah, I just thought I would tell you two that I think it makes Neville and Ron _really_ nervous when Annabeth sleeps in our room at night." Annabeth and I busted out laughing,

"Are you serious?" I asked, Nico nodded, "Why?"

"Are you talking about Ron and Neville?" Leo asked, walking in the room with a large plate of bacon that I helped myself too. Nico nodded again. "Oh yeah, that's classic."

"Why are they nervous around me?" Annabeth asked,

"Because you're you," Leo declared,

"What does that mean?" I asked, genuinely curious,

"Well you know… she's so…" Nico trailed off,

"I'm what?" Annabeth asked,

"Hot," Leo finally answered, lighting his hand on fire for dramatic effect. I started laughing again. Annabeth's eyes widened,

"You're kidding me right?" Annabeth asked, Leo and Nico shook their heads, "Gods, that is _so_ awkward!"

"Calm down, Wise Girl. It's common knowledge that you're a ten." I said, laughing again,

"Percy shut up. Do you see the way all of the girls look at _you?_" Annabeth asked me, I was confused, I shook my head,

"Percy you practically have a fan club." Piper added. I was actually rather confused by this information. I knew I wasn't ugly, but come on, a fan club?  
"Look, I know I'm part god and all, so I'm kind of irresistible, but I think you're over exaggerating a bit." I joked, the girls just looked at me like I was an idiot.

"That's why I don't get any of honeys man, I'm always outshined by you." Leo added,

"Yeah, _that's_ why Valdez." Thalia said, walking into the room.

"Hey Thals," Annabeth said, "How were the hunters?" I was grateful they were changing the subject. It was getting kind of awkward.

"Good," Thalia said a little distractedly, "They missed me. Lady Artemis… she kinda-," Thalia stopped,

"Kinda what?" Jason asked,

"She was suggesting that I should abandon the quest. She says she needs me with the hunters." Thalia said rather quickly,

"What?" Annabeth said with a mouth full of bacon, "You can't,"

"Annie, if she wants me too, I have to." Thalia said sadly. "I don't really like it over there and all, but I like hanging out with you guys."

"Thals, you have to stay." Annabeth protested, "I need you over there. Besides, I doubt Lavender will be coming back. We can't lose two roommates in two days! It would just be me, Piper, Hermione and Pavarti. And you know how Pavarti annoys me." Thalia gave Annabeth a sad laugh,

"I asked Artemis to consider letting my stay." Thalia explained, "She said she will have a decision by Christmas."

"Why don't you like Pavarti?" Leo asked,

"She has a thing for Percy," Annabeth answered, I blushed. This was getting seriously awkward.

"OF COURSE!" Leo shouted, "Always Percy! Why is it _never_ Leo?" Everyone started cracking up at Leo and his eternal struggle to get a date. We spent the rest of breakfast trying to avoid the subject of Thalia leaving. We told Jason, Frank and Hazel about Hogwarts and what we were doing over there. After breakfast Annabeth and I sat with our legs in the pool.

I debated for a long while about whether or not I should tell her about my dream. In the end, I gave in. She listened as I explained how happy we were, having our two children and living a peaceful life. It was everything I've ever wanted for us, a house, a family, being happy, everything. Annabeth looked like she was going to cry when I told her about us sitting old and grey, watching the sunset. She smiled, and nodded,

"It sounds perfect Percy, absolutely perfect." Annabeth decided. "Anything will be perfect as long as I'm with you." I smiled a large smile that almost made my cheeks hurt and kissed Annabeth. When we broke apart I wrapped my arms around her and leaned forward towards the pool, making a slash as I pulled her in.

"Now who's the one wrecking the romantic moment?" Annabeth laughed, splashing me. Annabeth took off her now soaked tank top and shorts revealing a yellow bikini top and floral bottoms. It didn't do her justice compared to her grey suit, but she still looked breath taking. Right as I was about to kiss her, I heard a voice yell with delight,

"Percy!" I turned to see my mom and Paul standing by the edge of the pool.

**AN/ OH MY GOD. SO MUCH FLUFF. I LOVE IT. I apologize to boy readers who had to deal with that, but yeah… I 'm a girl, expect fluff. Okay, I have a question for you all. Should I switch to the wizards vacation? Because it will basically just be what happened in the books, which wouldn't be very interesting to rewrite. If anything, there would be a little Hinny and Romione, but basically what happened in the books. But anyways, that was just day one and part of day two of the vacation. I want to drag this out a long as possible, because frankly I love writing cute water scenes and whatnot. Oh and I have a new series of ONESHOTS that are all based off of songs. You can find it on my profile, and request songs in the review section of THAT STORY. Don't put them on this one. Oh and I wanted to say, some people were wondering why Annabeth was so weird lately and OOC, but I just wanted to clarify that her behavior is NOT for good, it was just a phase she was going through with all the stress she has been facing. It was basically supposed to symbolize how much she loves Percy and he is the only one who can help her deal with all of the crap she has been facing her whole life. Yeah, so sorry this AN/ is really long, but yeah.. Okay, please review, fav and follow! -aeileen**


	8. Chapter 8

***Disclaimer***

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter**

**AN/ Ugh guys. People are asking for me to do Nico and Leo POV. I'm fine with doing Leo and all, but I have such struggles with Nico. RR has never done a Nico POV, so I don't really know how he thinks. TBH, he isn't exactly my favorite character… I just can't get his personality down and it bugs me. But I suppose I should give it a shot. Sorry if his part is short… You're lucky you're getting anything(; -aeileen**

Nico

I groaned at the sun. It was interrupting my nap. I don't think anyone realizes how much it take out of me to shadow travel, especially when I have three other people with me. I practically collapsed yesterday, and I'm still exhausted. I was lying in my room with the windows open when I heard a familiar voice from outside,

"Percy!" The voice had said,

_Aunt Sally._

Percy's mom was such a nice person; I practically adopted her as my own mother. She's really the only mother figure I've had since my own died. It's not like Persephone was winning any awards for step-mother of the year. I decided to wait a few minutes before I went down stairs. I didn't want to ruin their mother-son bonding moment. I don't know why I liked Sally so much, actually I do. I don't really have any family. My dad is a prick, my sister and mom are dead, I guess I had Hazel, but she's at the Roman camp most of the time. Yeah I used to visit, but ever since Leo had his "accident" with New Rome, they haven't been very fond of any Greeks.

Percy and I are cousins, so that's why I consider Sally as my Aunt Sally. Then again, Percy and I aren't related technically, because gods don't have any real DNA, but I tend to look past that part. Anyways, I sat in my room for a good twenty minutes just thinking before I decided to go say hi. I made my way down the stairs and went outside where Sally, Paul, Percy, Annabeth and Thalia were talking. I sat in one the empty chair next to Paul,

"Hi Sally, hey Paul," I addressed them, Sally smiled warmly at me,

"Nico, honey, how are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

"Great now that we're here," Sally said, putting a hand on Paul's arm. I think Paul was still a little scared of me. Being the son of Hades, I was used to it though. We all talked for a good hour before Piper called us all in for lunch. She made vegetarian tacos. Three minutes later, Leo walked in with a pan full of taco meat and put it on the counter. Piper of course, scowled profoundly at him. She always says she hates the smell of meat, but with so many other non-vegetarians with her, she's gotten used to it. She just likes having an excuse for being mad at Leo.

Piper is always so madly in love with Jason, but sometimes I catch little things that make me think otherwise. She always has little exchanges with Leo that are a little sketchy for someone in a relationship. Yeah, they may just be really close friends, and I could be crazy, but sometimes I think she and Leo might end up together. I'm probably crazy though, seeing I never had a girlfriend, or have done anything romantic in my life.

I shrugged off the thought and thought of Christmas, it was only a few days away and I had nothing for anyone. I sighed and excused myself from the table and decided to go shopping… Oh joy. I contemplated on whether or not I should shadow travel or call a cab. Cab won, I was still too tired. After the cab dropped me off at the shopping center, I got to work looking for things. I decided on getting everyone sweaters. There was a little shop ran by some old ladies that seemed nice, the shop was full of so many sweaters with so many designs, I bet there was one with a hell hound on it somewhere. So I bought eight sweaters each picked out especially for my friends. Horses for Hazel, owl for Annabeth, a wave for Percy, lightning for Thalia, a matching lightning one for Jason, a hair brush of Piper, fire for Leo and a teddy bear for Frank. I smiled at my purchases, hailed a cab and headed back to the villa. Once there, I noticed Leo tinkering with a metal ball by a flower pot.

ΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟ

Leo

"What are you doing?" A voice asked me, scaring me and making me drop my sphere. I turned to see Nico holding a pink bag that had knitting needles on the side. I figured I shouldn't ask,

"Trying to make this thing work," I complained,

"What is it?"

"It's a small scale version of the monster repelling smoke-screen I had on the Argo II," I explained, Nico nodded as he walked into the house. "Ugh," I groaned. I have no clue why this wasn't working. I really had no clue why I couldn't make it work. I was the guy who fixed a rouge giant bronze dragon _and_ attached its wings in one night. I took out a screwdriver from my tool belt and tighten a screw that looked a little loose. I was about to give up for the day when the light on top of it started blinking,

_It worked_

"Valdez is _victorious!"_ I shouted, probably causing some confusion inside the villa. I didn't care. After placing the orb carefully into a flowerpot to conceal it, I went on a search for Piper. I found her in the kitchen drinking a glass of lemonade,

"Beauty Queen," I called, she scowled, I smiled, it was a routine we had.

"Yeah?"

"I finished it," I said smugly, she looked at me with her eyebrows knit, "My magical monster repellant ball." I said like it was obvious, Piper put her glass down and hugged me.

"Thank you Leo," Piper said, "You have no idea how bad it would be if a monster came and my dad saw it." I laughed,

"Yeah I do, Pipes." I reminded her, "I was there the first time." Piper cringed at the memory,

"Oh yeah,"

"So where's Superman?" I asked, normally she was with him,

"Jason? I think he's Christmas shopping." Piper said, I nodded,

"I think Nico was just doing the same thing." I said, recalling his large pink bag, "He was holding a bag that had knitting needles on it, so either he bought something, or he wants to make us something… Or he's knitting sweaters for the dead…" I cringed at the idea of ghosts flying around wearing fuzzy sweaters.

"Probably sweaters for the dead," Piper agreed, I smiled. Piper and I had an easy relationship.

"Maybe he could give one to Nearly Headless Nick back at school," I suggested. Piper and I had a good laugh coming up with different ghosts Nico could knit sweaters for. The strange thing was that I could actually see him, sitting in his room, knitting sweaters for the dead. The image was enough to give me nightmares.

"Let's watch a movie," I decided. Piper nodded as we made our way to the media room tucked back in the corner of the huge house. Seriously, I've lived in an apartment building smaller than this place. Piper and I decided on some spy movie. It was fairly good, but not enough explosions for it to be Leo Approved. Piper fell asleep half way through and was resting her head on my shoulder. She was just barely snoring. It reminded me of when we slept in the sewer on our first quest.

"Hey guys," Jason said, walking into the room, eyeing us suspiciously.

"Hey man," I said, realizing this looked a little strange to Piper's boyfriend and my best friend, "Sorry, she kind of just fell asleep…" Jason nodded in understanding. Once I realized he wasn't going to blow my head off with lightning, I smirked, "Or maybe she just couldn't resist the Leo charm and charisma." Jason glared at me.

"In your dreams Valdez," Jason said, sitting on the other side of Piper. She groaned in her sleep and shifter positions so she was leaning on Jason rather me. "See, she knows I'm here." Jason whispered. I stuck my tongue out at Jason,

"I was just too hot for her to handle." I decided. I'll admit that it was nice having Piper lean on me for once. Gods, what was I thinking. Piper was Jason's girlfriend. Not mine. I couldn't keep those thoughts up. Why did I always go for the girls I couldn't have? Why especially did I want to go for my best friend's girl? That was the million drachma question. Gods, why was I always such an idiot? But even after mentally scolding myself for a good hour, I still couldn't forget her warm breath on my shoulder.

ΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟ

Annabeth

Gods! I couldn't believe I had forgotten to get Percy something for Christmas!

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

I sighed. I was sitting next to Percy with Sally and Paul across from us. Percy and Sally both looked so happy to be with each other again. Sally and I both shared the constant worry that Percy would manage to get himself killed before the next time we saw him. That worry only increased more when Percy lost his curse of Achilles. I hadn't noticed that I was tracing Percy's SPQR tattoo on his arm.

I hated that tattoo. It reminded me of the all the time he was away from me, that the Roman's tried to claim his as their own, it reminded me of the worry that maybe one day he wouldn't come back. I sighed and quit tracing the stupid tattoo. Percy probably didn't even realize how much I hated it. I knew he wasn't too fond of it. He didn't used to mind it, but after the Romans went back to hating the Greeks, it was just a reminder of a life that wasn't going to work.

Percy wanted to whisk me away to New Rome and start a family away from all the monsters. I thought it was remarkably cute, but I knew it wouldn't work. I wanted my kids to go to Camp Half Blood. Not Camp Jupiter and I didn't think the Romans would allow us living there while our kids went to the rival camp every summer. I sometimes wished Camp Half Blood had a New Greece or something. I could design it too, and then demigods could live happily next to their childhood home away from home. We could be safe from monsters, we could go to school, and we could live peaceful lives. I snapped out of my train of thought and spoke up,

"Hey, I have to go run an errand," I said to Percy,

"Do you want me to come?" I smiled, and shook my head,

"No, you stay here with your mom and Paul." I said, kissing his cheek and saying goodbye to Sally and Paul. The house seemed strangely empty. Hazel and Frank were out on a cute date, Nico was off in his room, Thalia had gone out with the Hunters again, and I assumed Piper, Leo and Jason were doing something together. I stopped in my room and put on actual clothes, rather the swim suit I was wearing, and I grabbed my bag and put my dagger inside of it, just in case.

I knew the area fairly well, so I walked to the nearest shopping center. I already had my gifts for everyone except Percy. I just couldn't decide what to get him. I wanted it to be perfect and sentimental, but not cheesy and weird. I walked past a surfing store, and a green board caught my eye. It was the color of Percy's eyes, with a blue trident painted on the top. Either that was just an amazing coincidence, or Poseidon left it there for me to see.

Walking into the shop I looked at the board, it surprisingly wasn't too pricey for such a nice board. I knew absolutely nothing about surf boards so I asked the guy working at the counter. He was a typical California surfer type, shaggy blond hair, blue eyes and a deep tan. It was like Percy and Jason were combined into a less intelligent being. The guy told me it was a great board, he had lots of questions about it but for some reason, no one bought it. _Poseidon defiantly put it there for me to see, _I thought. I sent a silent thank you to Percy's father and bought the board. Now I had to face the hard part, hiding it.

I made it back to the villa. Percy was still outside with Sally and Paul, still engaged in deep conversation. I smiled; it was so nice seeing him happy. I lugged to board up the stairs and into Leo's room. He wasn't there. I sighed and went back down stairs and went looking for him, leaving the board in his room. After searching for him for a good five minutes, I found him in the media room with Jason and a sleeping Piper.

"Leo," I whispered, poking my head through the door, he turned, "I got Percy a Christmas present, but I want you to help me with something." Leo sighed and got up, "Thank you," I said, extending the 'u' sound.

I lead Leo to his room, he decided not to question why we were going there. I opened the door and Leo immediately saw the board,

"Woah!" Leo exclaimed, "I don't surf, but this board is sick!" Leo turned to me, "Where'd you find it?"

"A little surf shop in town," I answered, "I have a feeling Percy's father left it there for me to find." Leo nodded,

"What do you need me for, I mean this thing looks perfect?" Leo questioned,

"Well, it's perfect now," I explained, "But after some wear and tear I doubt it will be so pristine. I was wondering if you could find a way to make it indestructible or something, and…" I trailed off, this was the embarrassing part,

"And?" Leo questioned, smirking.

"And if you could engrave, '_with love, Wise Girl'_ on the bottom please." Leo had the never to laugh, I glared, he stopped laughing.

"Okay, Miss Wise Girl. Let Leo work his magic," He decided, I thanked him,

"Oh and don't let Percy see this. Can you hide it in your closet once you're done or something?" I asked, Leo nodded,

"Yeah, yeah, go find your boyfriend."

"Thanks again, Leo." I said, as I walked out the door. "I owe you one."

I made my way back down stairs and found Percy. Sally and Paul had gone back to their hotel, so I greeted him with a kiss,

"Where did you go?" He asked,

"An errand," I answered simply. He cocked his head,

"An errand, huh?" Percy smirked, I had a feeling he knew what I was doing, "Care to elaborate?"

"Nope," I replied, popping the 'p' sound.

"You're up to something, aren't you?" He inquired,

"I'm always up to something," I answered with a smirk.

ΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟ

Percy

It was obvious Annabeth was doing something about Christmas. It was only three days away, so we were getting everything ready. My mom had thankfully brought Annabeth's gift from me with her today. It was sitting in my suitcase, probably still warm from the Cyclops forges. I just prayed to every god that she would like it. I had Tyson make it just for her, engraved and everything. All I had left to do was find a box and wrap it. Or better yet, find a _shell. _

"Fine," I answered, "I'm going for a swim." I said turning away, walking towards the double glass doors that lead to the ocean.

"If you give me a minute to change, I can come too." Annabeth called, I turned back to her and smirked,

"That's okay,"

Annabeth gave me a questioning look, but didn't push it. Sighing, she started heading towards the stairs. After ten minutes of swimming in the deep I came across a perfect oyster shell. The muscle itself was long since dead, all that remained was an empty shell. I decided it would do just fine. Putting it in the pocket of my swim shorts, I made my way back up to the surface. I leisurely swam back to the villa's privet beach, only to find Annabeth sitting on the shore reading a Greek architecture book.

I saw as far up shore as I could, stay stealthily quiet. Once I was only a few inches deep, I propped my head up on my arms and looked at Annabeth. She was wearing her yellow swimsuit from earlier today, sitting on a blue towel with her hair in a knot on the top of her head,

"Whacha doing?" I asked her lazily, Annabeth jumped and put a hand over her heart,

"Gods, Seaweed Brain" She exclaimed, "You scared the living Hades out of me!" I laughed,

"The living Hades, huh?" I mused, "That doesn't make much sense, seeing he's the god of the dead and all…"

"Oh you know what I mean," She fussed, Annabeth looked at me for a minute,

"Am I allowed to join you yet?" She questioned, I smirked,

"Give me a minute," I said, getting out of the water,

"Where are you going?" She called after me,

"Running an errand," I called back, Annabeth groaned and went back to her book.

I went back into the villa and found Annabeth's gift in my bag. I took the shell from my pocket and rinsed it in the sink. After putting her gift inside the shell and carefully placing it back into my bag I went outside to find Annabeth in the exact same place as she was when I left. I attempted to sneak up on her again, but was found unsuccessful,

"You know," She called, not even bothering to turn her head, "If you're trying to scare me again, it won't work. You're louder on land rather water."

I sighed, and took her book out of her hands with much protest from Annabeth. Tossing it a side I stretched out, resting my head on her legs,

"Are you comfortable?" She asked, laughing.

"Very," I decided. I actually was, any time I was in contact with Annabeth, I was comfortable. We sat, listening to the waves for a good twenty minutes, not bothering to fill the time with useless words. Annabeth ran her fingers through my hair, making me want to fall asleep in her lap, until I did.

I wasn't aware of how long I was sleeping, but when I woke the sky was still the same brilliant shade of blue, and it was still the same warm temperature as before, so I suspected not very long. I could've slept for hours if Annabeth wasn't pushing at my shoulder,

"Perce," She complained, "Wake up, my legs are falling asleep." Groaning, I sat up,

"So was I," I complained,

"No, you _were_ sleeping," She corrected, "And might I add, you snore as well."

"Yeah, yeah," I groaned, "My mom told me years ago." I stretched out my sleep stiff muscles and collapsed into the sand, laying my head on Annabeth's towel. I attempted to fall back asleep, and would have succeeded if Annabeth hadn't started kicking my leg.

"Seaweed Brain, get up!" She said, "I want to swim,"

"Go for it," I grumbled, "I'm content here,"

"Is _the_ son of Poseidon actually turning down a chance to swim?" Annabeth said in mock astonishment,

"He wants to sleep," I mumbled,

"He _just_ was sleeping,"

"For like thirty seconds,"

"More like for thirty minutes," Annabeth protested, grabbing my ankles and attempting to pull me towards the water, "Ugh, why are you so heavy?"

"All muscle, baby," I said, laughing at her struggle, Annabeth dropped my ankles and put her hands on her hips,

"Get up, you lazy Kelp Head."

"You're sassy today," I pointed out, finally standing up. Annabeth made a face at me and started running towards the water. After getting waist deep, she dove in. I followed, having the water propel me forward; I was at her side in half a second.

"Are we going to do this every day we're here?" I asked her, "Not that it would be a bad thing," Annabeth thought for a moment,

"No," She finally decided, "Not on Christmas."

"What are we doing on Christmas then?" I asked,

"Well, on Christmas eve, you and I are going to my dad's house," She declared. It was the first I heard of the matter, not that I had anything against it. Her father was a good man, and I liked her step mom.

"I am?" I asked, Annabeth nodded,

"Just for a few hours," She assured me, "Dinner and gifts, then some small talk. Nothing big,"

"Okay," I agreed, "And Christmas day?"

"Christmas day," Annabeth thought for a second, "On Christmas day, we're all going to prepare a feast worthy of Hogwarts, and open presents around a big tree that you and I are picking out tomorrow."

"We are?"

"Yes sir," She said, swimming closer to me. We were now shoulder deep, I vaguely noticed a school of fish at our feet, that were about to attack Annabeth's ankle bracelet. I telepathically told them to _get lost_. They swam away without objection. I smiled and wrapped my arms around Annabeth's waist pulling her close, leaning in to kiss her. We were half a centimeter away from each other's lips, I could feel her minty breath dancing across my lips when I pulled away and dragged her under, retaliating for the day before.

I released her waist and swam a good fifty feet away from her before she even surfaced. When she did she had a scowl on her face, worthy of Zeus. I flashed Annabeth a smile and a wink before diving under. I could see her swimming towards the shore, so naturally I grabbed hold of her leg and pulled her back to me.

Annabeth tried to hold her scowl, but failed. She started laughing,

"One day I will be able to stay mad at you," She declared as I pulled her hair out of the knot on her head and let it fall freely over her shoulders and into the ocean, I laughed,

"Yeah, and one day Kronos, Gaea and I are going to sit down, eat pizza and watch Sports Center in my mom's living room." I laughed and I pulled Annabeth further into the ocean. Annabeth shook her head,

"I don't think Gaea is one for Sports Center," Annabeth decided, "Maybe the gardening channel would suit her more."

"Okay Wise Girl, whatever you say." I said as I wrapped an arm around her wait to hold her up. We were about fifteen feet deep now, and I was easily treading water to stay afloat. Annabeth put her arms on my shoulders in a loose hug, before I realized what the smirk on her face meant, she dunked me deep into the water. So deep she used my shoulder as a foot hold to push off of in a head start to swim away.

I stayed under the water and watched her swim away gracefully. Annabeth had a way about her that was so at ease, even though she normally came across as uptight and scary, she could really be fun once you got her to relax. That's one of the things I've came to love about her. I noticed she stopped swimming. She was now just treading water, waiting for me to surface. I slowly rose, and found her a good two hundred feet away from me. I started to float on my back, absorbing the purity of this moment. In a few minutes, Annabeth was at my side doing the same.

We enjoyed the bliss that was that moment and allowed the current to carry us back towards the beach. When we were almost to shore Leo came out of the villa,

"Hey Annabeth," Leo called, "I hate to ruin your lovey dovey Aphrodite moment in the sea, but I have some things I want to run by you real quick!"

Annabeth and I turned over to look at Leo, he was wearing swim trunks, a grease stained Hawaiian shirt and his tool belt. An odd fashion statement, but then again, Leo was a fashion statement in his own strange way. Annabeth swam to shore. I decided to stay in the water and enjoy myself a while longer. I watched as she picked her book out of the sand, and shook her towel clean and wrapped it around her body. She shot one last look at me, lounging in the water and rolled her eyes.

ΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟ

Leo

"Did I interrupt anything important?" I said as Annabeth followed me into the Villa leaving Percy in the water, she rolled her eyes at me,

"What did you need to run by me?" She asked, setting her book on the counter as we walked past it, towards the stairs.

"Certain preferences regarding Aquaman's surfboard," I explained as we walked towards my room. I opened the door and Annabeth immediately made her way to the new and improved board.

"Oh my gods," She exclaimed, "Leo what did you do? It looks amazing!"

"Got a little crafty with some celestial bronze," I explained, "My belt is going to take a long time to charge back up again."

Percy's board was now encased in a thin layer of Celestial Bronze. The bronze was wrapped around the edges and a thin band lined the boarder, a centimeter away from the edge's casing, creating a stripe of the board's original green paint. I also lined the trident with a small strip. The whole bottom of the board was plaited with the bronze so it would be snap resistant. After waxing and polishing the board I was about to start the engraving but decided to consult Annabeth first. I flipped the board so the fins on the bottom were facing the ceiling,

"So did you want it large or small, and do you want it just engraved or inlayed with color so it's more visible?" I asked her,

"Uh," She thought for a minute, Annabeth ran a finger across the upper outer part of the board, "Write it here, about the width of a penny, and can you inlay it with green?" She asked, I nodded,

"No problem," I said, "But I better get a kick-ass present from you." Annabeth laughed,

"Don't worry, Mr. Repair Boy," She said, "You will. Is that it?"

"Uh, well actually I was wondering if you could help me with something." I had been thinking for days on what to get Hazel for Christmas. She was a close friend, and I wanted to get her something that was special but not something that would upset Frank. Because if I even talk to the girl, Frank thinks I'm trying to step in on his girl,

"Sure, what is it?" Annabeth asked,

"Well, I want to get something for Hazel that has meaning, but not so much that it will make Frank get all Franky." I said quietly,

"Franky?" Annabeth asked slightly amused,

"You know, when he gets all protective when I haven't done anything wrong." I explained,

"Oh," Annabeth said, nodding in understanding. "Well, what were you thinking?"

"That's the thing; I have no clue what to get her."

I had been thinking about this for the past few weeks, I really wanted to find a good gift for Hazel, but I had a few issues, such as; I'm broke, I don't know what to get her, and Frank. They were such hard things to work around. I saw Annabeth put her thinking face on, after what seemed like an eternity, her face relaxed,

"Make something," She decided,

"Like what?"

"Uh," Annabeth thought some more, "A bracelet."

"What _type_ of bracelet?"

"One that will remind her of all of us," Annabeth concluded, "So Frank won't get Franky, and it will still have sentimental value."

"How will a bracelet remind her of us?" I inquired,

"Get creative. You can think of something, besides you're _Leo Valdez, bad boy extraordinaire. _She'll like anything you make." I smiled,

"Thanks Annabeth," I said, and I meant it. I didn't add any jokes; I wanted to show her that I was sincerely grateful. Though Annabeth could be really scary at times, she was someone you could talk to. She always had the right answers and never judged you. Annabeth left the room as I got started with the engraving process. When I was finished I attempted to make Hazel's bracelet. This was going to take a while.

ΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟ

Annabeth

"Seaweed Brain," I called to a sleeping Percy. Only two more days until Christmas and we still didn't have a tree. I was worried that there wouldn't be any more left. Percy mumbled into the pillow something like;

"Quit waking me up," I sighed and grabbed a pillow from the bed and wacked him with it.

"Come on," I exclaimed, "Tree shopping time!"

"Can't we just go get a light up blue tree from a home improvement?" Percy asked, rolling over to look at me,

"No, we need a real one," I protested, "Come on, get up."

"No," Percy complained, dragging out the 'o,' while pulling the blanket over his face. I sighed; he was such a lazy person in the mornings. I walked over to the bed and plopped on top of his stomach.

"UGH," Percy exclaimed as the unexpected force hit him; I laughed as the blanket fell from his face,

"Awake now?" I asked mischievously,

"Yeah," Percy replied bitterly as he playfully pushed me to the other side of the bed so he could get up. "You're lucky you're cute." He decided as he went into the bathroom and turned on the shower,

"And because you _love_ me," I taunted,

"That too, Wise Girl," He agreed, "That too." I smiled as he turned to get into the shower. I curled up in the still warm bed from where Percy was sleeping and buried my face in his pillow soaking in the familiar, comforting scent. Ten minutes later, the shower turned off and Percy walked out in his towel.

"How come you get to sleep and I don't?" Percy protested while getting his clothes out,

"Because I'm not sleeping, _and_ I'm showered and fully dressed." I pointed out, gesturing to my white shorts and watercolor sheer tank. Percy just shook his head and got dressed. Once he was ready, we went to the kitchen and grabbed blueberry bagels. I got a bottle of sweet tea from the fridge for me and a coke for Percy as he grabbed the rental car keys from the counter.

No one had taken the car out yet, I hadn't even realized we had one until Percy suggested we take it. Needless to say, I was utterly shocked when I saw what type of car Piper dad had rented for us. I was standing face to face with my dream car; a jet black, 2013, Range Rover.

"I'm driving," I automatically declared, Percy looked like he was going to protest but realized it wouldn't be much use. He handed me the keys and I giddily ran to the driver's side, unlocking the doors and slipping the key into the ignition. The car hummed to life, I was basically in heaven. This was basically perfect car architecture. The interior was flawless, Percy cleared his throat,

"You done?" Percy asked,

"Shut up, Jackson. This is my dream car." I protested,

"I mean, it's no Maserati, but-,"

"I'm pretty sure you only like Maserati's because their logo is a trident." I pointed out,

"Not fair," Percy countered, "That isn't the only reason, it's just a plus."

"Yeah, yeah," I said as I punched the coordinates to the tree farm into the car's GPS. After ten minutes of flawless driving, we made it to the tree farm. Rows and rows of pine trees filled the lot, after much arguing, Percy and I decided on a tree that was only about six feet tall. It was cute and just small enough to fit inside the car.

After we drove to the nearest home improvement store and found the Christmas decorations. Percy sighed as we passed the light up blue trees; I punched him in the arm. I found the decoration section and Percy put blue tinsel, green garlands and buttered popcorn into the basket.

"Why popcorn?" I asked him, he looked at me as if it was obvious,

"To make one of those popcorn garlands for the tree," He explained, "I used to make them with my mom when I was young." I laughed and put the popcorn back on the shelf,

"You're such a Seaweed Brain." I chided, "You use plain popcorn, not buttered."

"Does it matter?" He asked, I sighed as I picked up a bag of kernels. I decided not to answer as I went on a hunt for a sewing kit to make the garland. After I found it, I noticed Percy was missing. I searched for a good five minutes, only to find him standing in line at the stores "Take a picture with Santa" booth. I laughed and walked over to him,

"Percy, what on earth are you doing?"

"_We,_" Percy said as he pulled me in line with him, "Are taking a picture with Santa." I laughed,

"Perce, this is for little kids." I pointed out,

"I don't care. We are getting our picture with Santa and you are going to like it." I rolled my eyes, even though I thought he was being remarkable cute,

"Okay, babe."

When our turn came around, I handed five dollars to the poor worker dressed as an elf for the picture. Percy and I went on either side of the man dressed as Santa. The set was decorated to look like the North Pole, and 'Santa' was wearing a really cheap red suit, but as cheesy as it was I was glad Percy made me do it. The picture came out remarkably cute because instead of Percy looking at the camera as Santa and I did, he was gazing at me with a real genuine smile on his face. The elf handed me the photo and Percy started walking towards the checkout line, but I stopped him,

"One sec," I said, "I have one more thing I want to get."

Percy followed me during my hunt through the store. I finally came across the picture frames. I looked for a while until I found the perfect one; it was a wooden frame painted pale blue. I added it to my basket. Percy smiled as he threw his arm around me. We almost made it out of the store until we stumbled upon the candy aisle. Sure enough, Percy put every blue candy in the aisle into the basket. It weighed a significantly larger amount by the time we finally checked out.

After we made it back to the villa, I took the bags out of the car and carried them into the house as Percy struggled with the tree, he was too much of a man to ask for help, so when I walked in the door, I called for reinforcements.

"JASON!" I screamed up the stairs after setting down the bags in the kitchen. A minute later, Jason came running down the stairs, sword in hand.

"Gods Jason," I said, laughing. "Not everything requires a sword." He lowered his gladius in confusion, "Can you go help Percy get the tree out of the car?"

"Oh," He said, setting the sword down on the table, "Oh, yeah. Sure thing,"

"Careful, you might need your sword." I joked, "It could get rough out there." Jason rolled his eyes,

"Ha-ha, Annabeth. Very funny," I just shook my head and took the photo and frame out of the bag. After placing it in the frame, I set it on the counter and smiled. Then I took out the popcorn kernels and found a large pan and the vegetable oil. I noticed Piper walking down the stairs looking confused,

"What happened?" She asked, rubbing her sleepy eyes, "I heard you call for Jason, and he hopped up, grabbed his sword and was off in a blur."

"He's off with Percy fighting an evil Christmas tree," I explained, Piper looked even more confused,

"What?"

"Nothing," I said shaking my head, "Come help make popcorn for the garland."

After Piper and I made a large pot full of popcorn we broke out the needle and thread as the boys attempted to place the tree. Piper picked up the picture of Percy and I from earlier,

"You two are so cute," She mused, setting the picture down, "Jason is too obvious to do cute things like that." Piper whispered, I sighed, hopping up onto the counter and taking out the needle and a long piece of thread.

"Yeah, we in return of cute moments with Percy I get a five year old kid the other half of the time." I said, trying to console Piper, even though I really didn't mind Percy's childish antics at all.

"I wish Jason would act more like a kid sometimes, rather so mature and serious." Piper sighed, "Not that I don't love Jason the way he is, because I do, I just want him to loosen up a bit."

"Have you tried talking to him?" I asked while stringing on the popcorn Piper was handing to me.

"Kind of, he normally just brushes it off" Piper declared,

"I honestly have no clue what to tell you Piper," I said while popping a piece of popcorn in my mouth, "Boys are just… boys." Piper laughed,

"Amen to that," She agreed, putting a piece of popcorn into her own mouth.

After we made the popcorn garland and the boys agreed on a place to put the tree, we got to decorating.

"I take it you picked out the decorations?" Jason asked Percy. He nodded proudly as he strung the popcorn onto the tree. I laughed and went back towards the kitchen. I located a large bowl and poured the multiple bags of blue candy into it. Opening a taffy, I started chewing it as I set the bowl down on the coffee table in the living room.

I took in the sight of my friends decorating the Christmas tree with the ocean in the back. Actually I took in the sight of _Percy_ decorating the tree with the ocean in the back. I smiled, somewhere deep down, I knew that I would be seeing this for years and years to come.

**AN/ Ugh, Christmas Percabeth fluff is the best fluff. And I apologize if you aren't a fan of fluff, but I'm going to write what I want and if you don't like it, don't read it. Oh, is anyone else excited to see what Percy got Annabeth? Before you jump to conclusions, it is _not_ a wedding ring. I said in earlier chapters that Percy wants to wait until they're older and it is proper. He's old fashioned that way. Anyways, I kind of ship a Piper and Leo relationship… But I don't think I'll write about it. I like to stick to original pairings, but that doesn't mean I can't hint at it ;)**

**Oh, I want to thank the user canciye for the surf board suggestion. I don't know why I didn't think of that. And I want to thank you all for following this story. I have 100+ now and I am very happy. I'm also happy at how this chapter turned out; I decided to leave the original Leo and Nico POV's though I said I might erase them in the preview. To be honest, I was too lazy to rewrite them. But I sadly must say I don't think I will be writing in Nico POV again. I just can get a good grasp on it. I can do Leo, but not Nico. Sorry.**

**Next chapter, I think I might do a quick wizard POV, maybe a little Hinny in there. Buck like I said earlier, the wizard Christmas will be basically what it is in the books, so if you want to know what is going on over there, go reread the Christmas part of The Half-Blood Prince. Oh and sorry for the super long authors note… I'm finished now (; -aeileen**

**Oh, and if you get a chance, you can check out my tumblr, I post little percy Jackson drabbles on it and what not. Sometimes I post previews of new chapters as well! AHHHH. I have tried posting the link here like six times and when I publish it, it goes stupid. Please just check my profile for it!  
**

**AND FINALLYYYY**

**Today is August 18****th****… HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY BABY! I LOVE YOUUUUUU**


	9. Chapter 9

***Disclaimer***

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter**

**AN/ Hey. I would just like to warn you, there is fluff in the chapter. I mean it is **_**vacation,**_** how can I resist? After vacation, it will get more serious and badass-ish, don't worry. But I mean, I'm a girl… You cannot expect me not to write fluff about my OTP. We meet Piper's padre in this chapter and Frank has a moment to shine… kind of. And Ms. Annabeth Chase gets a little… **_**soggy?**_** -aeileen**

Percy

"Perfect," I mused at the now shimmering tree that we had just eloped in streamers, popcorn and tinsel. It was starting to feel like a normal Christmas again, even though the ground was warm and dry, rather littered with soft white snow. I noticed Annabeth gazing at the tree, she looked happy, and then I realized she was gazing at me, standing in front of the tree. "What are you thinking about?" I asked, walking towards her. She was eating on of the blue taffies I had picked up with her earlier. I plucked a raspberry licorice whip from the large bowl and started chewing on it.

"This," She answered, meeting my eyes.

"That's a little vague," I pointed out. Annabeth laughed,

"Christmas, with you," she clarified, "Setting up the tree, being together… it's nice."

"I see," I said as I slung an arm around her waist, pulling her close. Annabeth rested her hand on my wrist and thumbed over my SPQR tattoo. I knew she hated it; it was a reminder of a part of our lives we wished we could forget, the time I _forgot_ my life. I tried to ignore it. It wasn't like I hated the tattoo, the Romans were welcoming, at first. But when things went downhill, it was more of a reminder to me of another life I had dreamed of; living safe in New Rome with Annabeth. I sighed, "You know you can't just wipe the tattoo away, Annabeth."

"I know," Annabeth sighed, "But I can damn well try." I laughed and tightened my grip on her.

"So," I said, changing the subject, "What else are we doing today?"

"Well," Annabeth thought, "Piper's dad comes at about four, and its one now… so we have three hours to kill. What do you want to do?"

"Hmm," I raised an eyebrow, Annabeth slapped me.

"Yeah right, Seaweed Brain." She scolded,

"What," I protested, "I was only going to say that we should go fishing?"

"Fishing," Annabeth stated with a questioning look. "Where are we going to get stuff to go fishing, like poles, and I don't know, a boat?"

"The villa comes with a boat," I informed her, "I checked it out and it has poles and what not, we just need bait." Annabeth seemed to ponder this for a minute,

"What kind of bait?" She finally asked,

"Clams, crab, those work."

Thirty minutes later, Annabeth and I were sitting in the remarkably nice speed boat, ten miles off shore. Annabeth had her blonde locks braided out of her face, with curls cascading down her back. She was wearing a white strapless bikini with that tribal style fringe on it. The white made her tan skin look even deeper in color, perfectly contrasting her hair that shown golden in the sun. She was wearing simple grey Ray-Bans and had discarded her jean shorts to tan. Her bare feet wiggled along to the song playing on the radio. She was basking in the sun, back to the white leather cushioned deck on the boat. She looked remarkable, where as I was wearing simple blue swim shorts and a pair of boat shoes. Reeling in my empty cast, I looked to Annabeth,

"Would it be considered cheating if I willed the fish to take the bait?" Annabeth propped herself up on one elbow and lifted her sunglasses up to look at me,

"Yes," She stated in monotone, "That _would_ be defined as cheating." Annabeth slipped her glasses back on and rested her head on the makeshift towel pillow she was using.

"Ughh," I groaned, "I just want to catch a big fish." At the word fish, I felt a tug on my freshly casted line. Soon the line was pulling with a great force. I reeled it in as fast as I could, the fish putting up a fight. After I got the line within ten feel of the boat, I saw I had caught a four foot marlin. It's pointed nose thrashing, trying to snap the line.

"Percy," Annabeth said, standing in shock. "You _so_ cheated!"

"Did not!" I protested,

The fish kept thrashing. I mentally told it to calm down, it obeyed. The fish was now treading the water, swimming back and forth with what little slack the line gave it. It was a trophy catch; its bluish-grey back glistened as the sun reflected off of the marlin's back. It's white underside making a slight appearance every now and then, when it would turn around.

"What are you going to do with it?" Annabeth asked, now perched over the side of the boat, looking at my catch.

"Let it go," I answered. It felt wrong to kill an innocent creature, especially when that creature is from my father's domain. I reached my hand towards the large fish; it came to me without hesitation. I freed the hook from the marlin's mouth, I mentally told the fish I was sorry as it swam away.

"We could have had sea food for dinner," Annabeth stated, I looked at her in shock, "What?"

"You of all people should know," I started, "That I find eating seafood very… disturbing." Annabeth laughed and went back to her tanning spot.

"You're such a Kelp Head." She pointed out. Annabeth slipped her shades back over her eyes. I could see her lashes fluttering closed as she got comfortable in the sunlight. I felt that ever so familiar tug in my gut as a small wave, just big enough to come over the top of the boat, washed over the edge. Annabeth sat up in shock as she was now sopping in sea water. Ripping off her sun glasses, she glared her famous _I-am-the-daughter-of-Athena-mess-with-me-and-die _look as I held up my hands and shrugged,

"Whoops,"

"Perseus Jackson," She screamed, "I'm going to kill you!"

Annabeth stomped over to me; I slowly back up until I hit the starboard edge of the boat. I gripped the ledge as I expected a well-deserved punch. I braced myself, as I knew from experience that Annabeth could really land a hard blow if she wanted too. Instead, I felt two hands on my shoulders shoving me over the ledge. I was submerged into the ocean with such a shock, I actually was wet. I figured Annabeth would rather enjoy that.

When I surfaced, I saw Annabeth standing on the boat, arms crossed, eyes like daggers. Her blonde curls hung limply across her shoulders, clinging to her skin. The fringe on her swimsuit was twisted like a pretzel. Despite the fact she wanted to brutally slash me with her dagger, she looked quite good.

"You look hot when you're mad," I pointed out, running my hands through my wet hair. Annabeth threw up her hands in exasperation. She let out a noise that sounded something like a mix of disgust and defeat. I laughed as I swam over to the ladder on the back of the boat, climbing into the boat.

"You're a cretin," Annabeth said, "You know that right?" I looked at her for a moment,

"What's a cretin?"

Annabeth made the same weird noise as she went to find her sunglasses that were sitting in a small puddle on the floor. Putting them on the top of her head, she sat on the leather padded bench. Annabeth shot up and muttered some Greek curses about how hot the seat was. I laughed, she scowled in return. She grabbed her slightly wet towel and placed it on the bench, sitting again.

"For your information," Annabeth said, not looking at me, but rather the sea. "A cretin is a stupid person."

I laughed, of course Annabeth would find some term no one knew to describe such a common word. I walked towards the bench across from Annabeth, willing myself to dry on the way over, and took a seat on the bench.

"The yes," I assured her, "I did know that." Annabeth fought to fight the smile creeping on her lips. I held out my arms, and reluctantly Annabeth rose from her seat and walked into them. Annabeth sat on my lap, resting her still wet head on my shoulder. "Sorry for splashing you," I said,

"S' okay," Annabeth mumbled, "But if you're looking for me to apologize for pushing you off the boat, then you better keep looking because it isn't happening." I threw my head back in laughter,

"I wouldn't dream of it, Wise Girl." I assured her, kissing her wet hair. I tightened my grip around Annabeth as a song came on the radio. It was an old Taylor Swift song. Normally I would cringe and turn the channel, but I didn't, I listened to the lyrics;

"_I'm only up, when you're not down,_

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground,_

_It's like no matter what I do,_

_Well you drive me crazy half the time;_

_The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true,_

_And I'm only me, when I'm with you."_

Annabeth was quietly singing along to the song. I laughed as I thought of how accurate this song represented Annabeth and me. Sure, it was a Taylor Swift song, but I liked it, only because of that one part that described us in a nut shell.

Annabeth sat in my arms for a good hour. We just sat and listened to the music, looking at the waves flow flawlessly across the span of water. Annabeth was fully dry before she stood up and walked over to the wheel. Annabeth sat in the driver's seat and turned the key to start the motor.

"What are you doing?" I questioned, Annabeth got a wild glint in her eyes,

"Going for a joy ride," She answered, as she gunned the engine. The boat jerked forward gaining speed by the second. We were going a good eighty knots when Annabeth turned the wheel suddenly, spinning us in a circle. Annabeth was acting like she actually knew how to drive a boat. I clung to the side of the boat for dear life as the turned the opposite direction, making a figure eight.

"Annabeth, this isn't a jet ski!" I yelled over the roar of the motor. Annabeth couldn't hear me, so I decided to take matters into my own hands. I willed the water to push against the boat, causing it to skip, and slow down.

"What was that for?" Annabeth asked, putting the boat in neutral,

"Pardon me for trying to save your life," I countered,

"I would've been perfectly fine,"

"No," I corrected, "You would've flipped the boat. You almost did a few times back there and sorry if I don't have a hundred grand to replace the boat." Annabeth crossed her arms,

"Buzz kill," She muttered,

"Okay," I interjected, "Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?"

"I'm just trying to loosen up a little," Annabeth explained, "Try and get back into my grove."

"Well, if you wanted to get back into your grove," I asked, "Shouldn't our roles be reversed?"

Annabeth seemed to ponder this for a second. She took the hair band that all girls seem to carry off of her wrist and tied her hair up in a bun on the top of her head. She lifted her glasses off her eyes and rested them in front of the bun. Annabeth sighed,

"Probably," She decided.

"I'll tell you what," I said, rising to my feet, "How about you let me drive, then the day after Christmas we can rent jet skis and you can flip them all you want?" Annabeth nodded, and stood. I sat where she was sitting and she retook her place on my lap. I wrapped one arm around her waist and the other I used to steer the boat. We cruised around the ocean for a while, before Annabeth looked at the radio's clock,

"It's three thirty," She announced, "We should head back, Piper wants us all to be there when her dad get here." I nodded and turned the boat eighty degrees and started heading back to the villa. Soon the white fortress was in view. I saw a mop of brown hair in the hot tub; I assumed it to be Leo. We pulled in to the dock, Annabeth hopping out and helping me tie the boat. After grabbing our belongings we made our way up to the pool and hot tub area.

My suspicions were confirmed as I saw Leo sitting in the Jacuzzi, fiddling with what looked like a bracelet. Annabeth set her towel and shorts on a lawn chair and walked over to the hot tub. I followed, slipping off my boat shoes. Annabeth sat on the edge, dipping her feet in.

"How are you sitting in a hot tub when it's eighty degrees out?" Annabeth asked Leo. He looked up and slipped whatever he was working on into a cloth and set it on the edge of the hot tub.

"Come one Annabeth," Leo pointed out, "Heat doesn't bother me. And besides, the jets are working out a kink in my back."

"Right," Annabeth said, "Fire boy," Annabeth joked with Leo for a few minutes before I decided to dive into the pool to cool off. Whichever one of our parents decided to make the weather nice for us while we were here was succeeding in making me sweat. I felt like I was hugging Leo while he was fully ignited. Annabeth and Leo were quietly discussing something I couldn't hear, as I did laps in the large infinity pool. I thought about random things, like what I would name my children, and if I should become an Olympic swimmer. I thought it would be fitting, seeing my dad was the Olympian god of the sea. I faintly wondered if there were any half-bloods in the Olympics. Probably.

I realized I was sitting on the bottom of the pool and hadn't surfaced for a good ten minutes, lost in thought. When I surfaced, Leo was now gone and Annabeth was sitting on a lawn chair still trying to catch a tan. She faintly noticed me when I rose from the depths of the pool.

"Good, I didn't want to have to come get you when Piper's dad gets here." Annabeth said, still facing the sky,

"Which will be when?" I asked Annabeth,

"Leo said Piper went to pick him up at the airport twenty minutes ago," Annabeth said as I hopped out of the pool, "They should be here any minute."

Annabeth rose as I walked over and extended a hand to her, she took it as we walked into the villas kitchen where the rest of the group sat, minus Piper. Even Thalia and Nico joined us. Thalia still had her silver lieutenant's tiara weaved into her hair, though her outfit was strange enough that I doubted Piper's dad would think twice about it. I vaguely wished that we were all sitting here waiting for my father to walk through the doors, I hadn't seen him in months. Sighing, I sat on one of the bar stools at the island and took a blue sucker out of the bowl that had moved from the living room to the kitchen and opened it. Annabeth rolled her eyes as she walked over to converse with Thalia, I just winked at her.

ΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟ

Piper

I just pulled into the villa's drive way with my dad in the passenger's seat. It was so nice seeing him, not going insane from a giant torturing him. I smiled as he made some remark about how this house was a _little_ nicer than Grandpa Tom's house back in Oklahoma. I parked the car and went to the trunk to grab his bag; he intercepted me and took the suitcase,

"I have it Pipes," My dad assured me,

"Okay dad," I said rolling my eyes good naturedly. He wheeled his suitcase up the walk towards the main door. I was about to open it when my dad picked something up out of a flower pot,

"What _is_ this?" He asked as I realized what he had in his hand. It was Leo's blinking monster repellant thing. I cursed under my breath, thinking of a cover story.

"Oh," I muttered, "That is a- uh, plant monitor." I said stupidly,

"It's a plant monitor?" My dad asked skeptically,

"Yeah," I said, "We have them at school. They tell you when the plants need to be watered. The gardener probably put it there." My dad shrugged and dropped the metal orb into the plant. It landed with a thump. I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding in while I opened the door.

I found eight teenagers sitting in the kitchen, doing various things. The talking died down as my dad and I walked in. I smiled,

"Everyone, this is my dad." I said, gesturing to the finely dressed Cherokee man standing next to me. My dad raised his hand in greetings,

"Hello," He said in his polite movie star voice, "You can call me Tristan," He announced. I walked further into the room.

"Dad," I said, gesturing to each of the eight people, "This is Annabeth Chase, Nico di Angelo, Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Thalia Grace, and this," I said walking to Jason, "Is my boyfriend, Jason Grace." My dad greeted everyone. It was strange, because my father had already met Jason and Leo, but had no memory of it. He did that 'You treat my daughter well,' thing to Jason as he shook his hand. Jason's eyes widened and nodded vigorously.

"Are you two siblings?" He asked Thalia and Jason, "You have the same last name," he pointed out, Thalia nodded,

"My baby brother," she said as she flung a heavily accessorized and spiked arm around Jason's shoulders.

"Really," My dad said questionably, "You look younger, no offense." Thalia shook her head,

"None taken," She said, "I get that a lot, I'll always look young for my age." Annabeth stifled a laugh. Jason just rolled his eyes.

"Come on dad," I said, "I'll show you your room." I said, leading him up the stairs so he could put his bags away. We were just talking and catching up and a blood-curdling crash came from down stairs. A large growl and shout followed. My dad shot to his feet,

"What was that?" He demanded, turning towards the door,

"Wait, no!" I called after him, I ran, following him as he went down the stairs. When we made it down there were Percy and Jason standing there with swords drawn. I noticed the faintest trace of monster residue vanishing from Percy's blade. Jason looked wild eyed as he held his sword. My dad looked baffled.

"What happened?" He demanded, surprisingly Percy spoke up,

"There was a tiger." He announced. I wanted to slap him, a _tiger?_ Seriously, who would believe that? "It must've escaped from the zoo. It probably smelled the food for dinner, and wanted a bite." Percy lifted Riptide, I wondered what he was doing. "Jason and I used these fire pokers to chase it out the back. Frank was just about to go call Animal Control." Percy shot Frank a look who dropped Hazel's hand,

"Oh, uh- yeah." He said with a look of mild annoyance as he slipped out the hall. I wondered furiously what their plan was. My dad looked at the swords, like he was really concentrating on them.

"But that looks like a-," He started, but never finished. Thalia cut him off with a ear splitting snap. It was like a blast of cold air escaped her fingers,

"They're fire-pokers," Thalia said in such a way that when I looked at them, I almost believed they were fire pokers, "And the noise you heard was a tiger. It escaped from the zoo, look." Thalia said, pointing out the double doors. Sure enough, there was a large tiger running across the beach, away from the villa. _Frank,_ I thought.

"Fire pokers," My dad said dreamily, "Tiger." He had a glassy look to his eyes, and then he suddenly was back to normal, "Shut the doors. Lock the windows; we can't have it coming back here again." Percy shut the glass doors as Hazel closed the window in the living room. "I don't want any of you going outside until that thing is caught." He said, my friends nodded as an out of breath Frank walked into the room from Percy and Annabeth's room was. There was another set of doors in there that Frank must've used.

"I-I called animal control." Frank stuttered, "They'll be finding it soon and said they'd call after they catch it."

My dad looked as if he was going to pass out, "Dad," I said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Why don't you go take a nap. You're probably jet-lagged. I'll wake you for dinner." I suggested, he reluctantly nodded and went up the stairs. Once he was out of ear shot, the questions erupted,

"Aphrodite Almighty," I said, "What was that?"

"Hellhound," Jason answered, putting an arm around me.

"How did it get in here?" I asked Leo, he shook his head,

"When I checked the device earlier it was working fine," Leo said in befuddlement, I slapped my hand to my forehead, the _device!_

"Crap!" I said, "Leo, my dad saw it when we got here. I had to say it was some plant monitor thing and he dropped it back into the pot. It must've switched off!"

Leo and I went to the front door; Leo rushed over to the plant, picked up the metal orb and sighed.

"It's off," He pointed out, "The light isn't blinking,"

"Can you turn it back on?" I asked, as Leo fiddled with the ball for a second. The light flashed on and started blinking,

"Yes," He said as he carefully placed the blinking orb back into the plant.

Leo and I walked back into the house. After I thanked Frank for causing a distraction, I plopped on the couch and just about started sobbing. Jason came to my side and wrapped an arm around me.

"Hey," He said quietly, "You're dad is fine, we're all fine."

"No," I managed, still choking back a sob. "No, we'll never be fine. Gods forbid that if my dad finds out about us… I don't know what I would do." I stared at the blank wall in front of me for a minute, "I can't see him go through what he went through again. It's too much, for me and for him."

"We'll figure something out, Pipes." Jason said, squeezing his arm a little tighter around mine.

"That's the thing," I said, "We won't. I'll be damned if I manage to keep this from him forever. He'll find out, for the gods sake, his assistant is a nymph!"

I rose, not knowing why I was so angry. I wasn't fighting back tears now; I was fighting back the urge to punch something. I stormed over to the doors that lead to the ocean and flung them open,

"Piper," Leo urged, "You okay?"

I continued my way out onto the patio, taking a deep breath of the ocean air. I wanted to clear my head with such a passion, but I couldn't. It was like something was blocking me from rational thought. All I wanted to do was turn around and slap Jason, then punch Leo and anyone else who tried talking to me.

"No," I snapped in response to Leo, "I just need some air."

ΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟ

Jason

As to why Piper stormed out of the house with such relish, I was lost. I understood her worry, but why the anger? It wasn't our fault a monster attacked; actually it was her dad's fault. Not that I would ever say that to her. Thalia made me wait a few minutes before following her. Thalia said Piper probably just needed time to cool down. After five minutes, I ignored their protests and went to find her.

"Piper," I asked questionably when I spotted her sitting on the beach, twisting her dagger in the sand. "You okay?"

She didn't acknowledge me, though her dagger stopped turning. I sat a little more than five feet away, just in case she decided to _use_ that dagger. I sighed and rested my arms on my knees, a similar position to what Piper was in.

"What's going on with you, Pipes?" I asked, not making eye contact, just looking at the sky. Piper remained silent; she started twisting her dagger again. "Piper," I implored, "Talk to me, please."

"What do you want me to say?" She snapped, jerking her head to look at me.

"Tell me what you're thinking?" I decided after much thought.

Piper looked back at the sea; she sighed and sheathed her dagger in her boot. An odd place, I decided, but she probably had it there so her dad wouldn't see it when she picked him up from the airport.

"I'm thinking that I'm angry." Piper finally said,

"That's an emotion, Piper, not a thought."

"No," Piper protested, "I'm thinking that I'm angry, but I don't _feel_ angry. I just _want_ to be angry."

I thought this over for a second,

"Why do you want to be angry?"

Piper sighed and stood up, brushing the sand off of her jean shorts. She ran her fingers through her hair and pulled. An act of frustration she often did. Piper let out a loud sigh as I rose from the sand too.

"That's the thing," she finally said, "I don't _know_ why I want to be angry. I just _do._"

Piper dropped her hands to her sides; I took them in mine and stood close to her. Close enough to kiss her, though I thought now wouldn't be the time. Holding our hands in between her chest and mine, I whispered to her,

"Whatever you're feeling, just know that you can always talk to me about it." I rested my head against hers, "I'll always be here for you, even when you're on a whole other continent. Just say the word and I'll come to you."

I watched as a tear slipped down her cheek. I wanted to wipe it away for her, but I also didn't want to break the closeness we were sharing. I kissed her forehead, she shifted to look up at me. Her ever changing eyes looked deep into my own right before she kissed me.

Kissing Piper had always been just _kissing,_ we never had one of those 'oh gods' moments that was pure bliss, until now. My entire body felt like it did when I summoned lightning, full of sparks and electricity and adrenaline. I let go of her hands and cupped her head to pull her closer to me. It was the most powerful I've felt since defeating Krios. When we finally broke free for air; Piper looked as dazed as I felt.

"Thank you," She whispered, "for everything." I kissed her again, just a light kiss,

"Come on," I said, taking her hand again, "Let's go inside."

After we went inside and Piper apologized for snapping at everyone, she went up for a nap. I sat on the couch as the rest of the group went their separate ways, only Thalia stayed behind.

"That was awfully steamy, little brother." Thalia said, plopping on the couch next to me.

"You were spying on us?" I inquired, slightly embarrassed that my older sister had witnessed the best kiss of my life.

"No," Thalia said quickly, "Well, maybe. I just was looking out the window, making sure Piper didn't try and kill you or anything. Though I don't think I had to worry about that…" I sighed,

"Thalia," She raised her hand to cut me off,

"Let me finish," I sighed again and looked to her, "I wanted to say that I'm happy for you."''

"What?"

"I'm _happy_ for you, Jason." Thalia repeated, "You're my little brother, and you seem really in love with Piper, and all I want for you is to be happy, and it makes me happy to see you happy."

I looked at Thalia, not knowing what to say. Her electric blue eyes were brighter than my own, and her black hair had grown some. It was now shoulder length with her lieutenant's band was woven into her hair with small braids. I remembered that Diana, or Artemis wanted to pull her from her quest.

"Thank you," I said finally, "Thalia. I am happy, but what about you, are you really happy, on your quest I mean?"

Thalia seemed to ponder the question for a while. Thinking it over,

"I don't know." She decided, "I miss the Hunters, and Lady Artemis. But it has been so fun to be with Annabeth again, and I've been bonding with Piper too. I want to go back to the Hunt, but at the same time I want to stay."

"Have you talked to Di- I mean Artemis since she told you she wanted you back?"

"Not really." Thalia admitted, "I will respect her choice when she makes, but I _do_ want to be here."

Thalia and I sat in silence for a few minutes. I pondered the fact that she was immortal, and I wasn't. One day I'd be old and gone and she'd still be here, forever almost sixteen. I was a little jealous, but I didn't know how I would make it as an immortal. Would I be strong and powerful like my father, or rude and bitter like my much older brother Hercules? Thinking about it gave me a head ache.

"I'm going to go lay down for a while," I told Thalia, "My head hurts." She nodded and picked up a book that was sitting on the coffee table.

I made my way up the stairs and into my room I had been sharing with Piper. I had expected her to go to her own room now that her father was here, but sure enough she was laying in the middle of the bed, curled into a little ball. I smiled at her looking so peaceful. I plopped down on the end of the bed and looked at the popcorn ceiling. The shadow of the ceiling fan made it look like it was moving. I heard a little groan coming from the top of the bed.

"Jason?" Piper said quietly,

"Hey," I said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"I just fell asleep," Piper said, sitting up rubbing her eyes.

Piper scooted over to one side so I could come up by her. I obliged, and sat on top of the covers, in case her dad walked in. I didn't want him to get the wrong impression. Piper had thrown her hair into one single messy braid, but she still managed to look remarkably beautiful.

"Piper?" I asked, she looked to me,

"Hmm,"

"I just wanted you to know," I thought as to how I would phrase my words, "That I meant what I said, about coming to Europe for you. If you need me, I mean. I'll come, I don't care if there are rules against it or not. I'll hop on a plane or talk to my dad and will be there as soon as possible."

Piper rested her head on my shoulder; her braid slightly tickled my arm.

"Thank you," She said, "I've never had someone who would drop everything for me."

"Well you do now." I whispered as she slowly fell back asleep, still leaning against me. After a while I fell asleep too, listening to her low, even breathing.

ΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟ

Annabeth 

Dancing around, in one of Percy's t-shirts and underwear was probably the most relaxing thing I'd done the entire trip. Percy had left about two hours before to go surfing with Nico, and I was left alone to my thoughts. So, I did what I loved doing when I was alone back at home, dance. I found it was fun just to relax and jump around the room in no particular rhythm.

I had turned Pandora Radio on Daedalus's laptop up quite loud to some indie rock station. An old song by The Maine was playing over the speakers as I danced around.

"_Tell me that you love me, and it'll be alright._

_Are you thinking of me?_

_Just come with me tonight._

_You know I need you, just like you need me._

_Can't stop, Won't stop. I must be dreaming."_

My hair was everywhere as I danced around on my toes, music just loud enough to not be heard by any of the other people in the house. I had been dancing around using my hair brush as a microphone, mouthing the words like I was a rock star. I remembered how I used to do this when I was seven, before I ran away; before I had found out I was a demigod. Back when my biggest problem was a step mother who didn't understand my problems. I smiled as the nostalgia was over taking my mind. It was like I was back in my old bedroom, dancing in my princess pajamas.

I was lost in song when I realized I wasn't alone in the room anymore. Percy was leaning against the door frame, smiling at my embarrassingly horrid dance moves. I froze in my place as the song ended, I could feel my cheeks blush. Percy just laughed as he walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. He was wearing his swim trunks and no shirt. His hair was, as always, perfectly messy. I just looked at him for a second before the song changed to a more recent one by The Wanted,

"_May our hearts be full like our drinks tonight_

_May we sing and dance till we lose our minds_

_We are only young if we seize the night_

_Tonight we own the night"_

I smiled and set down my hair brush and replaced it with Percy's hand. I pulled him into the open area of the room that I was using as a dance floor and started up my impromptu dance session again. I attempted to get Percy to dance with me by trying to guide his arms, but he only responded in a laugh,

"What are you doing, Annabeth?"

"I'm dancing, Seaweed Brain." I responded, "And you won't dance with me," I pretended to pout,

"I don't dance," Percy declared,

Dropping his hands, I crossed my arms, looking up at him disapprovingly. Percy just shook his head. I put my hands on my hips and glared.

"I'm not going to dance, Wise Girl." Percy protested,

"Fine," I said, pointing to the door, "Then leave."

Percy looked at me, then the door and back at me. He just stared at me for a minute, not moving, just staring. I was about to tell him to leave again when he walked towards me and before I could protest he lifted me over his shoulder. My bare legs flailing about as I tried to break his grasp. He finally plopped me down on the bed and laid next to me. I turned to stare at him,

"You know," He said, "I should start packing more clothes, seeing you seem to be wearing mine more than your own." He gestured to the shirt I was wearing. I rolled my eyes, and curled up next to him, inhaling the salty smell that was always present on his skin but much more intensified by the ocean.

"I don't want to go back," I said after a few minutes of companionable silence,

"Hmm?"

"To Hogwarts, I mean." I clarified, "I don't want to go back there, and put up the front that we're Wizards. I'd much rather be here, or camp, or even at a normal school. I don't like pretending we're something we aren't."

"Well, we have to." Percy said, "I'd much rather stay here too. Or better yet, be in New York. But we can't, we have the quest. We've saved our world twice, now it's time we save someone else's."

'You're right," I said with a sigh, "I hate when you're right."

Percy laughed into my hair, as he had now buried his face into it. I smiled. I loved how easy our relationship was; we could insult each other and declare out undying love for each other in the same sentence. We just fit together so well.

"What about dinner?" I asked, realizing no one was probably planning on making it.

"I say, we put on real clothes," Percy started, "And we go out on a proper date. I'll take you to a fancy restaurant and we can end the night with a long walk on the beach."

"I say," I replied, turning to look at him, "That that sounds perfect."

"Good," Percy said, kissing my forehead then playfully pushing me off of him so we could change.

After we both showered, I did my hair and makeup, and we put on actual clothes, we were ready to depart. I stopped to appraise myself in the mirror; the night was a little chilly so I wore dark wash jeans rolled at the ankles with a floral tank and a cream, oversized cardigan and sandals. I straightened my hair, which is something I hardly ever do, and actually bothered to line my eyes and add some mascara, making my eyes pop. When I left the bathroom I found Percy was surprisingly well dressed, wearing khaki shorts and a green polo with Sperry's. He was lying on the bed, looking at one of my books with a confused expression on his face, I realized it was because it was in English rather Greek so his dyslexia was kicking in.

"Ready?" I asked, as he put down the book and stood up.

"Wow," He said, "You look nice."

"Back at you," I commented as I slung my bag over my shoulder and looped my arm in his.

Percy and I walked arm in arm out of the room and down the hall towards the living room where Frank and Hazel were playing a card game.

"Oh," Hazel said, looking towards me, "You look so pretty Annabeth." I may have blushed a bit,

"Thank you Hazel," I responded,

"And Percy," She said, looking him over, "You look very handsome."

"Thanks Haze," Percy said. I smiled; Hazel looked to Percy like she would an older brother. I loved the relationship they had.

"Where are you two going?" Frank asked,

"A date," Percy answered before I could open my mouth, Hazel laughed, when I rolled my eyes.

"Have fun," Hazel said, "Be back by ten o'clock you two." She called, Percy turned back to look at her,

"We'll see," He said, winking at Frank and smirking. I slapped his arm as Hazel fanned her face in the old fashioned gesture she was so known for.

I grabbed the keys to the rental car that were sitting on the table by the door before we left. I reluctantly let Percy drive, seeing he was the one taking _me_ on a date. He eventually found a little restaurant that had a patio by the ocean. A waiter seated us as we ordered our drinks,

"This is beautiful," I pointed out after the waiter left, Percy took my hand from across the table,

"You're beautiful," He declared,

"Are you getting sappy on me Jackson?" I asked playfully, he mocked shock,

"Never, Chase, never."

"You're such a Seaweed Brain." I pointed out,

"Yeah," he agreed, "But I'm _your_ Seaweed Brain."

"And don't you forget it."

Percy laughed as the waiter came back with his cola and my mango lemonade. I took in the scenery; the restaurant was an old stucco building with a blue tiled roof. The patio we were seated at was stone paved and uneven so the chairs wobbled a bit. The table was a black metal, twisted into small designs. The patio over looked the beach, where the waves were crashing on the shore as the sun was slowly descending, casting a pale orange glow over the blue sky.

Percy was peacefully sipping on his soda; looking at the ocean with those green eyes that always shown with such vibrancy. He black hair looked as if he actually tried to comb it, but gave up. I smiled at the fact that he truly wanted to look nice for our date. He stared at the sea longingly, like he wanted to ask it a question. I realized he was thinking about his father,

"Have you talked to him lately?" I asked, snapping him out of his trance,

"Who?"

"Your dad," I clarified, "Have you spoken to him?" Percy sighed,

"Not in a few months," He admitted, "What about you, have you talked to Athena?" I shook my head,

"You know how she is," I said, "All business. She'll only take to me if she needs me to go fall into hell again for another statue or something." Percy's eyes grew a little sad,

"That isn't true," he said, "You know she loves you, even if she has a really bad way of showing it. Besides, out of all of her children, _you_ were the one who found the statue."

"Easy for you to say," I said, sipping my lemonade, "You're probably the only demigod in history who is on good terms with their godly parent. You're Poseidon's favorite son, and you see him one hundred times more often than normal half-bloods."

"Well," Percy said, after thinking about my words for a moment, "I'm his _only_ demigod son. I guess he just has more time."

I laughed at his ignorance to the fact that his father was more of a father than anyone could hope for. Poseidon loved Percy and Sally more than they knew. I think out of everyone, Poseidon was the most upset that Percy turned down being a god. If he had accepted it, Poseidon would be able to see him more often and be an actual father. Though, I think Poseidon knew Percy wasn't meant for being a god. He had a life on earth that he couldn't abandon. If he did… I didn't even want to think about where I would be. Probably dead, or something of that poetic nature.

"Yeah," I said finally, "That's probably it."

I knew it wasn't true, but I didn't feel like arguing with Percy about it. The waiter came back and took our order. Percy asked for a steak and potatoes and I ordered a grilled chicken salad. After about fifteen minutes, our food arrived and we got to eating.

"This is delicious," Percy decided, in between bites of steak, I rolled my eyes,

"Anything with meat is delicious to you, Kelp Head." Percy stuck his tongue out at me.

I cursed myself for ordering salad, seeing it was rather unflattering when you had to open your mouth as wide as possible to shove a piece of lettuce in it. But then I remembered I was with Percy Jackson, who wouldn't care about something like that. I looked at the boy who was inhaling his steak like it was a bag of potato chips. I did not know how he could eat so much and maintain such flawless abs. Actually, I did. He fought monsters in his free time. That was enough to keep anyone fit.

Once we were finished, Percy paid for my meal like a gentleman and we walked towards the beach. Percy had his arm around my waist and I leaned into him. It made it a little hard to walk, but I didn't mind. I was close to him and that was all that mattered. The sand was tickling my toes through my sandals as we walked down the almost deserted beach.

The sun was half way past the horizon, encasing the sky in brilliant shades of reds, pinks and purples. The air smelled of salt and the flowers that lined the shops a few hundred yards away. Percy and I walked along the beach for what seemed like hours. We talked, laughed and enjoyed each other's company. When we finally returned to the car, it was eleven thirty.

"Hazel is going to very disappointed in us." Percy pointed out,

"The horror," I said jokingly.

"Hey, that girl can pack a punch." Percy said, "Don't underestimate her powers,"

"I won't," I said, yawning. Percy entwined his free hand with mine as I slowly fell asleep to the hum of the engine and Percy's breathing.

**AN/ I swear to all of the gods that if someone points out any Piper OOC-ness, I will slap you. There **_**is**_** a reason behind it. Trust me. I didn't have it all together before so my explanation was Annabeth was stressed, but there is a reason behind the madness. Oh, and did you like the boat scene? I had fun writing it, and I can't wait to write the Jet Ski scene. Oh and Christmas is next chapter! And sorry it took so long to update! Expect longer waits once school starts. –aeileen**

**Oh, and I have a question for you; what is my writing style? Because it's more than fluff, but its WAY less then smutty, citrusy lemon stuff. Like do I just classify is as "PG 13" or is there a specific name for it… I don't know, you tell me. But yeah, review, follow and fav. You know the drill. (:**


	10. Chapter 10

***Disclaimer***

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter**

**AN/ Okay.. Bro time. This chapter will be less about the romantic relationships, and more about relationships with friends and family. As for it's Christmas in this AU. Except, I will be throwing in a **_**small**_** Hinny excerpt. I know it will be different from the books and movies, but come on, the books and movies didn't have demigods running around.**

Harry

"Ginny," I stammered out to the red headed girl standing in the kitchen, "Can I talk to you?"

Ginny turned around to face me. Her red hair was pulled into a loose braid that fell over her shoulders. She was wearing simple jeans and a sweater but she looked amazing as always. Being around Ginny made me so nervous, I was especially nervous seeing the question I was going to ask her.

"Sure Harry," She answered, "Whacha need?" I looked around at the crowded main floor of the burrow,

"Uh, maybe could we go upstairs?" I asked, Ginny smiled and nodded. She trailed behind me up the many flights of stairs towards the attic, where Ron and I were staying thanks to the fullness of the Weasley house. Ginny and I sat across from each other on my bed. She looked at me expectantly,

"So, uh," Smooth Harry, "I was uh, wondering, seeing you've broken up with dean so long ago, and that day in the room of requirement… I wanted to ask you, that maybe if-," I trailed off, not being able to form words.

"Harry," Ginny said, amusement laced in her voice, "Harry, are you asking me to be your _girlfriend?"_

I nodded,

"I know," I mustered, "You probably think I'm a nutter, and you don't want to, and I just-,"

Ginny silenced me with a kiss. It was a quick kiss, lined with possibilities. It made my knees feel weak.

"I would _love_ to be your girlfriend, Harry Potter." Ginny said as she pulled me in for another kiss that was obviously more intense than the one prior. I could've stayed like that forever, except a certain other red-head opened the door.

"Oi'!" Ron shouted as he saw Ginny and I's lips locked. My eyes widened, "Buh, what?"

"What do you want Ronald?" Ginny said with a fiery annoyance in her voice. I was still at a loss for words.

"What, what do I want?" Ron stammered, "I would like to know why I just saw my sister and best friend _snogging!"_

"Because Ron," Ginny said sounding exhausted, "That's what people _do_ when they're dating."

"Da- dating?" Ron said in shock, "When in the bloody hell did this happen?"

"Two minutes ago." Ginny said matter-of-factly.

"Two _bloody _minutes ago?" Ron said, voice rising, "So that gives you and excuse to snog like that Percy and Annabeth do?" Before Ginny or I could answer, a hand appeared on Ron's shoulder. Hermione appeared seconds later, smirking.

"Lighten up, Ronald." Hermione said, slightly amused, "It's Christmas!"

ΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟ

Percy

I woke up to find Annabeth already gone. Sighing, I rose from the comfortable bed and put on a pair of shorts and an orange Camp Half Blood t-shirt. Walking into the kitchen, I found Annabeth and Piper making a large batch of French toast. My stomach grumbled so I took a piece from the stack and started eating it without syrup, earning two smacks on the arm from Annabeth and Piper.

"Hey," I said, backing away from the violent girls, "Christmas is no time for violence!"

"Hmm," Annabeth said, thinking, "There's always a time for violence. It's in our job descriptions."

"Aren't you so clever?" I asked Annabeth sarcastically.

"Wisdom's daughter," She replied.

"Mm, yeah." I said with joking annoyance, before leaning across the counter to kiss Annabeth, "Merry Christmas."

"Hey," Piper asked, "I have a question,"

"Yeah?" Annabeth said,

"Well, why do demigods celebrate Christmas if we obviously aren't Christians?" She asked,

"Well," Annabeth said, thinking "We celebrate Christmas because it isn't just for the Christians, it's a time for us to celebrate family and friends."

"And get gifts and eat good food," I added, receiving another slap from Annabeth.

I rolled my eyes as I went to grab a plate and syrup. I threw a few more pieces of French toast onto the plate and grabbed a cup or orange juice. Sitting at the table I glanced out the window at the ocean, thinking about my dad, and what Annabeth said. I knew he said I was his favorite son, but I never really pondered the fact that he has hundreds of children, and he still chooses _me._ And the fact that gods aren't supposed to have good relationships with their demigod children, even though I wouldn't classify our relationship as good, it was still way better than any of my friend's relationships with their godly parents.

"Percy," Annabeth said, "You okay?"

I realized I hadn't touched my French toast, and had probably been staring out the window for a good five minutes. I shook my head to clear it and took a bite of my breakfast.

"Yeah," I answered, "I'm fine."

Annabeth sat next to me, then Piper across from us. Soon the smell of food woke the rest of the demigods and Piper's father. Within five minutes they were all seated at the table digging in. It was good to see us being normal for once, not on a flying Greek Warship, or pretending to be wizards in Europe. After we finished eating, I found Jason. I hadn't had any time to catch up with him since we got here.

"Jason," I called, before he and Piper disappeared again.

"Hey man,"

"We should go shoot some hoops or something. Catch up?" I asked, Jason nodded and Piper crossed her arms, not looking very happy about the fact that I was stealing her boyfriend.

"Don't worry Piper," I consoled her, "You and Annabeth can go get your nails done, or hair, or whatever you like doing."

"You're such an idiot, Perce." Piper pointed out,

"I believe the proper term is Seaweed Brain or Kelp Head." I said as Piper scoffed. She left to find Annabeth as Jason went to change. I went into the large garage in search of a basketball. I found one in a cupboard by the miscellaneous water toys the Villa provided. I went into the driveway where a basketball hoop was standing tall. The car was in the way of playing, but before I could go get the keys to move it, Piper, Annabeth and Jason came from the house, Piper holding the keys.

"Dang," Annabeth muttered,

"What?" I asked,

"Well I was hoping for you to be shirtless already."

I scoffed, pretending like it bothered me. But I actually found it funny how Annabeth always said little things like that.

"Is that all you ever want from me, Chase?" I questioned,

"You have a problem with it Jackson?" She inquired. We locked in a glare off, grey eyes against green. We had our eyes locked for a good thirty seconds before Piper interrupted,

"Well, while you two have your little couple fights… I'm going to the spa. Annabeth join me if you want." Piper said as she kissed Jason's cheek and got into the driver's seat of the car. Annabeth soon followed, not even bothering to kiss my cheek. I reached out and grabbed her wrist before she was too far away.

"Don't I get a kiss," I asked, gesturing to the basketball, "For good luck?" Annabeth narrowed her eyes, knowing what I would say next, "It's kind of a tradition right?"

"Gods you're annoying." Annabeth stated, after giving me a quick kiss on the lips. I smirked as she got into the car and Piper drove away.

"What was that?" Jason asked, referring to my little saying.

"_Long_ story," I assured him as I picked up the ball and tossed it to him.

Jason and I played for a good hour before we stopped for a water break. We were now sitting in the kitchen, shirts discarded due to sweat, much to Annabeth's annoyance that she wasn't there. Jason and I were on opposite sides of the island sipping on glasses of water.

"So what's with this whole school thing?" Jason asked, "Piper doesn't talk about it much."

"Well, I probably shouldn't tell you much…" I said, "Seeing we're dealing with more people the Romans don't fancy much."

"Did you seriously just say 'fancy' in a sentence?" Jason asked, I laughed,

"Gods, their saying are rubbing off on me!" I protested, "But I suppose I can tell you, as long as you don't tell anyone. I'll probably tell Frank and Hazel, but not yet."

"So…" Jason asked,

"We're attending a school for wizards." Jason spit out the water he was drinking,

"You're kidding right?" He asked, "Wizards aren't _real_ are they?" I nodded,

"I'll be right back," I said, walking towards my room,

"Where are you going?" Jason asked, following me.

I found my wand and pulled it out of the bag, holding the driftwood stick up for Jason to see. His eyes widened,

"You're defiantly kidding." Jason decided, "There is no way wizards are real, and that they use magic wands."

"I'm not kidding." I said, walking to the bedside table where Annabeth's wand was sitting, "Annabeth has one too."

Jason sat on the large chair in the corner of the room and put his hands to his head,

"Seriously dude," He said, "If you're messing with me, I'll kill you."

"I'm not," I said, "I swear, I'll show you!" I thought of a spell I could use to prove myself, I pointed my wand at Jason and said the incantation _"Levicorpus."_

Jason was lifted by his ankle by an invisible force, left dangling over the chair with a murderous look in his eyes. I couldn't help but burst out laughing at my friend. He was flailing around, looking like Octavian actually managed to beat him in sparring practice. Jason looked shocked and angered, but most of all, confused.

"Percy Jackson!" Jason managed to shout, "Get me down," he demanded,

"Sorry man," I responded, "This is just too amusing. I'll be back," I said, as I started for the door,

"Jackson! Get back here," Jason shouted, "You can't just leave me like this!"

"Yeah I can!" I called. After a few minutes I came back with Leo and Nico. Jason was still flailing around, trying to escape the invisible hold I had on him. Leo and Nico busted out laughing.

"Leo," Jason pleaded, "Come one man, help me!"

"I, I can't." Leo managed between laughs, "I'm not seventeen yet. If I did magic outside of school, I'd be breaking the decree of underage sorcery."

"Gods Jackson," Jason shouted, "Get me down!"

I managed the counter curse between laughs and Jason plummeted towards the chair. He landed on his back with a thud and managed to stand. He looked at our amused faces with a very angry, very Roman look that just made us laugh more. Jason looked as though he wanted to run me through with his sword. Not that I'd blame him, it couldn't be fun to dangle from your ankle for a good five minutes.

"Not funny." Jason said finally. His eyes softened up into curiosity, "How did you do that?"

"Magic," I answered, "And it was a little funny."

"It was _really_ funny." Nico said,

"Wait, so anyone who gets their hands on one of those," Jason said, pointing to the wand, "Can do magic?"

"No," Leo said, "You have to be born a wizard. Or know a certain goddess of magic who can bless you into having magic powers." Leo said wriggling his eye browns in that mischievous way he so often did.

"So you all can dangle people from their feet?" Jason asked,

"That's not all we can do," Nico said, "We could kill someone with two words, or torture them into insanity, or even control their minds." Jason's eyes widened,

"Leave it to Nico to talk about the three spells that will land you in Azkaban."

"Azkaban?" Jason asked,

"Wizard prison," Leo answered,

"They have a wizard prison?" Jason asked slightly amused,

"Don't make fun," I scolded. "It's serious there. The guards are Dementors."

"What's a dementor?" Jason asked,

"They're like demons, who feed on happiness." I answered,

"So like Octavian?" Jason asked, we all laughed,

"Well, if Octavian can suck your soul out from your mouth and leave you to insanity, then yes." I said,

"Yep," Jason assured, "Sounds like Octavian. But back to the main subject, why are you there?"

Nico, Leo and I took turns explaining about Harry, Voldemort and the inevitable war. We told him about Hogwarts, Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy, the Weasley's and Hermione. Everything we've done over the past few months. We even told him about quidditch, which he seemed interested in. I showed him a few more spells that were a little friendlier. And Nico told him about the ghosts that reminded him of the Lares at Camp Jupiter. We explained how Voldemort wanted to kill Harry because of a Prophecy and how we were there to assist and protect him. Jason listened intently to what we were saying, somewhat scared at some parts and extremely interested in others. We finished explaining as Annabeth and Piper walked into the room.

"Oh, good, you're shirtless now." Annabeth pointed out, I stuck my tongue out at her. "What are you all doing in here?" She questioned.

"They were just telling me about your quest." Jason explained "It sounds dangerous." Jason looked at Piper with worry, she sighed,

"That's why I didn't tell you," Piper said, "I knew you'd be worried."

"Is there a reason I shouldn't be worried?" Jason asked, Piper sighed,

"Yes Jason, there is." She said, "I'm with Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Nico and Thalia. We can take care of ourselves and besides if we can defeat Gaea, I doubt a cranky old wizard will be much of a problem."

"The way Percy described him; he sounded worse than a 'cranky old wizard.'" Jason said,

"Hey now," I objected, "No need to bring my name into this."

"Jason we'll be fine," Piper assured him.

"I'd just feel better if I knew you were safe."

"Well if you want to go talk to Hecate or Trivia or whoever, then by all means come with us Jason!" Piper snapped.

"Maybe I will," Jason said. Before the arguing could continue Annabeth interjected.

"Okay, well you two can go work this out later." Annabeth said firmly, "But right now, Percy and I have to get ready for dinner at my dad's house. So get out of our room."

The other demigods slowly shuffled out of our room, closing the door behind them. I sighed and laid on the bed. Annabeth sat next to me and leaned back until she was using me as a pillow. Annabeth sighed and sat back up, turning to look at me.

"You smell," She pointed out,

"I was playing basketball," I protested,

"You still smell. Go shower, now." Annabeth said,

"You're so bossy," I said as I stood up, she just smiled at me sweetly.

ΩϟΩϟΩϟΩϟ

Annabeth

"When do we have to leave?" Percy called from the shower. I looked at the clock on the bed side table and called back,

"twenty minutes,"

I dug through my clothes, looking for something to wear. I decided on jeans and a big cream sweater. After getting dressed, I set out an outfit for Percy. Gods know he has a hard time dressing himself. When he finished his shower, he came out in his towel and grabbed the jeans and green button up I picked out for him.

I went to the bathroom and assessed my hair and face in the mirror. My skin was glowing thanks to the facial Piper made me get, and my hair looked decent enough. I still put in a gold braided headband to keep my hair out of my face, and put on a bit of mascara and lavender perfume. Walking out, I found Percy struggling with the buttons on his shirt. I laughed then went to help him,

"You're such a Seaweed Brain,"

"Stop," He whined, "I hate buttons."

"I think the buttons hate you more." I decided as I finished buttoning his shirt for him.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Percy said sarcastically,

"I know." I said without a hint of sarcasm in my voice. I smirked at him as I grabbed my bag that contained the presents for my family. Percy was now struggling to put on his shoes; I shook my head as he finally managed to slip them on.

"Clothes really don't like you, do they?" I asked, Percy just glared at me. "Maybe it's a sign…" I trailed off as I walked out of the room towards the kitchen. I came to see the entire kitchen and living room decorated in paper snowflakes. Hazel and Frank were currently securing a few to the chandelier above the table. It looked like a six year olds winter wonderland. I found it oddly fitting for our group.

"Hey," I said, getting their attention. "I like what you've done with the place." Hazel smiled,

"Thank you," She hopped off of the chair she was standing on, "I made these when I was a child, seeing there was no snow in New Orleans. And I thought it would be fitting, seeing there's no snow in California either."

"Well it looks great," I said, "Where'd you get all the paper?" Hazel and Frank's expressions turned a little nervous.

"Uh…" Frank said, I looked closer at one of the snowflakes. There was a small print embedded on it;

_Two eggs_

_1 cup flour_

_1 Tbs. vanilla_

"Did you two cut up the cookbooks?" I asked as Percy finally joined us.

"Maybe." Frank said, as Percy and I started laughing.

"Well let's hope that the company who owns this villa doesn't notice their missing cookbooks." I said as Percy and I started walking towards the door.

After we said our goodbyes and got into the cab I had called earlier, Percy and I were at my dad's house in about twenty minutes.

**AN/ yeah… sort chapter. I'm sorry. I was going to write more, but I just have** **really bad writers block and school started and I can already tell pre ap science will be a bitch. So yeah, expect less frequent updates, sorry…**

**-aeileen**


	11. Authors note

**This is all an author's note.. So basically this story is on hiatus… or really infrequent updates. I'm stressed with school and just life. I have chapter 11 in the works, but it'll be a while before I'll finish it. I started another story; Maybe Wisdom's Daughter Doesn't Walk Alone. Its an oc, which I don't usually write, but I was inspired so check it out? Oh and I'd like to say a few things about the reviews I've gotten:**

**First, thank you all for the kind reviews! So many have been positive and that's the reason why I haven't given up this story. But I recently gotten a negative one saying something like; I loved your story until you made Annabeth cry.. Blah blah blah. **

**Yeah, sorry if she'a a person and has EMOTIONS. And besides, maybe if you read the damn authors notes, you'd know that I have a reason for it… I don't like negativity. I get enough of it in real life, I don't need it on the internet as well. If you don't like my story, don't read it. It's a simple concept to grasp.**

**On a lighter note… Another review asked if Annabeth and Percy will "Do it" and I just have to say that I don't write things like that. In my mind, Percy and Annabeth are still sixteen and stuck in tartarus, (OH MY GOD. HOUSE OF HADES WILL HAVE PERCY POV! RICK READ AN EXERPT OF PERCY AND ANNABETH IN TARTARUS!) even if theyre 18 in my story, I'd just feel awkward haha. But I mean… I might hint at something a little later, but I won't delve into details. (:**

**But, anyways, I'm sorry for taking so long to give you all info on this story and I will try and get the next chapter up soon! Thank you!**

**-aeileen**

**(Sorry for bad grammar. I'm not editing this because… I'm lazy AF.)**


End file.
